Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Peeta and Katniss were trapped in a basement until they escaped only to find out that there's been a pandemic. Together they set off in search of another country, hoping that there is one out there. But Peeta is loosing his faith in Katniss while another suitor vies for her hand marriage. Can they survive this together? -L KatnissXPeeta, cute, sweet, fluffy, a bit dark at times
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, I am L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 1

"_Oh God…oh God…OH GOD!" I craned to look up at the man hovering above me but all I saw were big, black bug eyes staring down at me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I tried to move but I didn't even know if I said the words or-is any of this real? _

_Am I hallucinating? _

_Am I having another nightmare?_

"_KATNISS!"_

_Peeta! That's Peeta! Where is he? Why can't I move my head? What's going on?_

"_Just breathe." Was all the giant bug eye's said before he wrapped something around my head, covering my eyes. _

"_GO AWA-"_

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"Peeta." I called into the darkness, not daring to take a step in fear that I might walk into him. I hated when I thought of how we came to be in these circumstances, but unfortunately my brain had a lot of time to replay them for me. The only thing that kept my thoughts from going back was Peeta.

"Yeah Katniss?" He answered somewhere to my left.

Blindly I groped for him, my hands sweating as my thoughts raced with the possibilities. None of them were good.

"It's been days…maybe even a week since they've given us food." I whispered, clutching at air in my desperate attempts to grab a hold of him. Not soon enough I felt his large, warm hands close over my own and immediately my heart calmed and relief flooded though my body. He was here, beside me not lost in the vast darkness of this basement.

"I know." He pulled me closer to his body and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I took a moment to breathe in his scent, though honestly he didn't really smell all that good considering the fact that we've been locked in an empty basement that seemed to go on forever for months without access to running water or soap. We both smelled disgusting.

"You smell gross." I mumbled in a bad attempt to lighten the dark mood.

"So do you honey." He chuckled and pulled back. I know he was staring down at my face, or at least trying to. "We need to get out of here. I haven't heard any movement in…"

"Days." I finished for him and sighed.

So long we've been trapped in this dark underground basement without heat or light, not even one tiny candle. Everyday someone would come down, unlatch a piece of the ceiling then lower a basket of food and water and for the briefest of moments, we'd catch a glimpse of one another before we were covered in darkness once again.

But it's been days since that's happened and though we were both putting on a face for the other, deep down we both knew something was wrong.

Something drastic had changed.

Even though the people who gave us food and drink never spoke, it became commonplace for them to at least nod at us to soothe our nerves that everything was 'okay'.

I often wonder what we did to get ourselves into this situation but honestly, there was nothing. We were just sitting in the living area of one of the capital hotels like they asked us to do and before I could sneeze someone had grabbed me, gassed me and I woke up down here with Peeta. That was it.

"Any ideas on how to get out?" He asked softly, kissing my temple.

"One." I mumbled tiredly and sunk into Peeta's arms; I couldn't help it. He was so soothing to be around, so caring and understanding. He spoilt me, I know it. I grew soft in the time I've spent with him, in the time we've spent with each other. Never once has he pushed me to do anything I don't want to do, or pushed me away. He always holds me, or whispers sweet nothings when I start to freak out, something I didn't know I needed until he started doing it.

"Come on Katniss, concentrate." He pulled back and I felt one of his hands travel up my waist to my arm, shoulder then stop at my neck. "We have one piece of bread left and a small bit of water. We need to do something fast."

I sighed and nodded. "I think the opening is to our right. If you give me a boost up I can see if it's loose."

"If it isn't?"

"Let's just see if we can find it first."

Almost immediately Peeta stepped out of my arms and walked to the right, but he kept one hand wrapped around my forearm. "About…here?"

"Yeah." I sighed and walked up beside him, both my hands wrapped around his. "Think you can pick me up?"

"Of course." Easily he slid both his arms around my hips and hoisted me up against his body, immediately my legs wrapped around his waist and I steadied myself by digging my nails into his shoulders. "How's that?" His voice was low and steady and I felt his hands lock under my bum.

I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips; even in the darkness we could maneuver ourselves near perfectly by touch alone. Slowly I stretched my arms up, hoping that my fingers would graze the ceiling.

It did.

"A bit higher." I whispered, though I had no idea why I suddenly felt the need to be quieter than a mouse. Gently Peeta pushed me higher and I felt my fingers jam into the cold ceiling before gliding over an indentation. Almost immediately I shoved and felt it give way. "This is it." I mumbled before taking a deep breath and shoving; the latch gave way with a puff of air and fell away with a loud clatter.

We were free.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Please review if I should continue, I honestly don't know where this is going. I just wrote this bit because I felt like writing and this sort of came out.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

L.

Sorry for the late update, my laptop charger broke.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 2 

Maybe free wasn't the right word.

I climbed out and rolled onto my shoulder while Peeta pulled himself up.

It's been so long we've been trapped down in the darkness the dim light of the afternoon sun setting that shone through the break in the drapes actually blinded me. I gasped and covered my eyes, furiously rubbing them to try and stop the burning.

"Don't look-too bright Katniss!" I heard Peeta hiss behind me a little too late.

From the small glimpse that I got we were in a small circular room crowded with boxes and old furniture. Clearly it hasn't been in use. After a few seconds I heard Peeta begin to move around clumsily. "Here. Put this on its sunglasses." I felt him tilt my head up and slip on the fames over my nose. "We've been in the dark too long."

I let out a wry chuckle. "Poetic."

He grinned down at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Perhaps we should look around?"

"Carefully." I warned, a bad feeling creeping over me. Something wasn't right, the air felt stale and it was too quiet. He helped me up onto my feet and I looked around; I was right. It was a circular room with one door leading out into a long hallway.

"Kat-"

"Shhh…" I squinted through the dark sunglasses into the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of a moving shadow or hear some form of life. Unfortunately there was nothing but silence. Nervously I turned around to face Peeta. "There's…I hear nothing."

Gently he cupped my face and rubbed my cheekbones, soothing me. "We'll take it slow alright? Let's just go see if there's anyone in the house. Gather…information as you say." He offered me a grin and I resisted the urge to bury myself in his arms.

"Alright." I slid my hand into his large, warm, secure one and took a deep breath before making a beeline to the open door, Peeta right behind me.

We made it to the end of the hallway which broke off into another hallway or lead into the kitchen. It was there we parted ways. Something wasn't right, scattered all around were-what were those? Goggles? Gas masks? I walked over to white accent table in the main hallway while Peeta ducked into the kitchen; sitting on the table was a small gas mask attached to a miniature air tank on the ground. It seemed like it was custom built for a small child.

"Katniss whatever you do don't open a window or door!" Peeta's sharp, urgent voice cut through the silence.

Just as I was about to ask why he jumped into the hallway, his face pale.

"Peeta?" Oh God what's wrong? What's he found that would make him panic like that?

"Katniss…" He just opened his arms and held them out for me to walk into his embrace, which I immediately did. "I'm so sorry for scaring you honey, so sorry." He whispered and kissed the top of my head. Was I that scared that it shown so plainly on my face? Well to be honest Peeta _never _yells or demands anything of me like that; he's always so gentle and calm that hearing him _shouting _at me from another room really did make my heart stop for a few seconds.

"Peeta what did you find?"

He kissed my temple one last time before pulling back to look me in the eye. "Katniss I found something in the kitchen…there was...an airborne uh…disease." He stated slowly.

"Airborne disease?"

"Yeah…it-if you inhale it you…well die."

I just stared up at him, completely not understanding what he was saying.

Airborne?

Dead?

Disease?

What?

"Katniss breathe!" Was I not breathing? How do I breathe? Holy crap I've forgotten how to breathe! "Katniss honey!" And then he touched my face and I gasped and suddenly my chest no longer hurt.

I looked up at him and took deep, steadying breaths as he gently caressed my face.

"Are you alright now?"

I nodded, ashamed that I _forgot how to fucking breathe! _

How incompetent did I seem?

"What do you mean there-there's an airborne illness?" I managed to ask with my voice relatively calm.

Peeta stared at me for a few seconds before pulling me into the kitchen then handed me a paper. "Read this-don't take of the glasses!" He grabbed my hand as I moved to remove the dark frames. I felt my face heat up at my stupidity but began to read the paper.

_**Emergency! **_

_**Confirmed airborne disease that will kill if inhaled! **_

_**Please do not leave your home unless necessary! Emergency packs will be issued and delivered to each home. Packs contain gas masks, air tanks, food, water and more specialized equipment. **_

_**Wait for further notice. **_

"Oh my God." I breathed out completely shocked and frankly a little ill.

I felt Peeta move up beside me and wrap one arm around my waist. "My words exactly. How are you feeling?"

"Ill?" I closed my eyes for a second. "How long has it been?"

"Since this announcement? About a week."

"As long as…the contact with us had stopped." I mumbled, trying to piece together whatever clues we had to make some sort of sense of the situation.

"Yeah." He rubbed my stomach, trying to keep me calm. "Relax. We need to make a plan." He kissed my shoulder.

"We need to find out what's going on." I sighed and re-read the paper. "What are the chances that this has all blown over?" I asked, trying to make a little light of the situation. After all, things were tough enough as it is without us being completely depressed.

Peeta snickered and released me before wandering back into the hallway. "Slim to none? Come on let's check out the rest of the house."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Any thoughts on Peeta calling Katniss honey?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 3

The rest of the house was empty of any people; it was as though they just vanished because all of the windows were locked and secured; same with the front and back doors. There weren't any signs of forced entry in or out and several of the rooms were used with the beds unmade and clothing in the laundry basket.

So where were the people?

They had obviously been gone a long while since a thin layer of dust covered just about everything and the air inside was stale-but we daren't open _any _window after reading that notice.

"Take a seat; I'll see if I can find any food." Peeta smiled soothingly at me as he began rummaging through the cupboards.

"Will we be able-stove!" I leapt up out of my seat and dashed to the stove and turned the knob, praying that it'll ignite. It did, much to my relief. "Water." I muttered then darted over to the faucet and turned the knob; it sputtered and hissed but eventually a steady, albeit meager stream of water poured out and I released a breath I'd been holding.

"Well that's reassuring." Peeta stated as he began inspecting tins. "We have food-tins of sausages, beans, boxed mashed potatoes, flour. We'll survive…what's this?" He pulled out a small box tucked away at the back.

"Let me see." I held out my hand expectantly and he gave it to me before rummaging through the refrigerator. I held up the box but there was nothing to read; it was just a plain white box. With a sigh I shook it before opening it and tipped its contents out onto the small kitchen table. Out rolled a small bottle of pain killers, a few plasters and bandages, a needle and thread and a small knife. "It's a safety medical kit."

"That's good." Peeta's voice was muffled since his head was currently inside the refrigerator. "It's not as cool as it can be but it's cold enough to chill water and hopefully keep whatever I can make fresh."

I turned to face him and opened my arms, almost immediately he walked into my embrace and I nuzzled my face into his stomach-the sunglasses pinching my nose- and relaxed into his body as his hands began to massage my back. "Anything in there?"

He shifted a bit before answering. "A pack of water bottles, apple juice, eggs, milk, stale bread, and old vegetables."

"Oh." This just kept getting weirder and weirder. It seemed like the people who were here really did just up and vanish. But where did they go?

Obviously they weren't planning on leaving; there were still shoes kicked about in the living room and blankets left askew on some of the bedroom floorings. Unless this was some elaborate disguise for something?

What happened? What forced these people to-to what? Disappear?

Oh Gods my head, I can't think anymore.

I groaned and pulled back to look up at Peeta; he still looked handsome even with the out-of-place dark sunglasses on his face and dirt and grime smudged onto his face. Peeta. My amazing husband-to-be, who never seemed too frazzled, or rushed, or annoyed or even at a loss for words.

Even now he stood there strong and resilient staring out of the window taking in whatever he could see through the sunglasses.

"We should probably at least shower." I stated, though I really didn't want to move out of his arms.

Absently he rubbed my back but nodded. "Yeah. You can go first while I try and cook something up." He leaned down and gently kissed me.

"Mmkay." I mumbled, wishing he'd kiss me again.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

The bathroom was gorgeous; it was large and airy, it had its own couch in there! It was on the second floor at the end of a long hallway and as soon as I opened the door and flicked on the lights, it felt as though I was transported to heaven. It was so clean and shiny! I almost felt bad for walking in it with my dirty feet. Almost.

I stripped off my disgusting, smelly clothes and tossed them in the empty hamper before walking over to the stand up shower and turned it on. The water sputtered before a nice low steady flow came out; it was a bit too cold for my taste but I wasn't about to complain. I turned back off the lights and removed my sunglasses; it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting but it wasn't too painful and walked into the spray.

The bottle of shower gel smelled of heavy lavender as I shut the wrap-around door behind me but it was a calming scent and I shut my eyes as I let the water wash off as much grim as it could. After a few minutes of just standing there I grabbed the gel and lathered it before scrubbing at my face and neck before working on my arms and chest. The amount of dirt caked onto my body was astounding-then again I _was _trapped down in a dank basement for ages so it should have been expected.

I spent about an hour in the shower, just enjoying the clean water and the relaxing scent of lavender; by the time I was done I was sparking clean from head to toe and smelled too much of lavender. Even my hair-which I shampooed and conditioned with whatever happened to be in there-smelled of lavender; whomever lives here defiantly loved that scent, it was obvious.

Having wrapped a large towel tightly around my body I walked out of the bathroom and began snooping through one of the bedrooms that looked like a woman's. There I found a white, semi-lacy top and baggy sweatpants that I hoped would fit my skinny, bony body.

"Katniss are you done?" Peeta's voice called up that stairs to me.

"Yeah! Go take a shower Peeta it feels so good!"

"Alright." I heard him trot up the stairs just as I pulled on the black sweats. "Where are you?"

"In here." He opened the door to see me toweling off of wet hair. With a smile he leaned against the frame and just watched me. "Make anything edible?" I joked, knowing full well that he would _always _make something delicious so long as he had access to a kitchen.

"Yup." He moved to walk to me but I held up a hand. "Shower. Now."

"Oh so now that you smell good I-"

"Yes." I grinned at him. "I smell excellent but you on the other hand…"

"I get it I get it." He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Any hot water left?"

"Probably not…but go on ahead I'll see if I can find you something to wear."

As I rummaged through another bedroom looking for anything that would fit Peeta, I found things that really made me wonder about the people that were here? Is here? There was money still tucked away in easy-access drawers, precious rings-possibly wedding-important looking documents all just left lying around that furthered my theory that these people left in a hurry.

But _where _did they go?

Why did they leave?

And most importantly, _how? _

Is there another trap door in this house? A secret passageway? A hideaway room?

I'll have to start looking, but first, food.

And maybe some rest.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Please review, it's how I know if you like the story or not.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 4

Peeta is a miracle worker. I swear, he is. He somehow managed to make a meal out of whatever he scrounged up in the house. Which, if I'm honest, was not much.

"The eggs were still good, lucky for us." He smiled at me as he took the seat opposite me. I found him a slightly too-big black sweat pants and a white v-neck tee-amazingly he still looked gorgeous in them.

I returned his smile before digging into the food he made; it was scrambled eggs with sausage chopped up and mixed in and two loaves of fresh bread. "Oh this is delicious!" I complemented while shoving another forkful into my mouth; in the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't be eating too fast but I was so hungry and it tasted _so _good.

"I'm glad." Peeta grinned and dug in.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

We paid for our greediness a mere half-an-hour later with full blown stomach aches that left us curled up on our sides hugging our stomachs and moaning in pain. The only upside was the fact that the bed was comfortable and we were no longer on the brink of starving to death. And we could take off our sunglasses on account of the heavy drapes covering the windows. We had selected an unused guest bedroom on the top floor near the back of the large house as our "room" and quickly crawled into the large king sized bed before succumbing to the tummy aches.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Peeta and I spent about an hour just dozing in each other's arms, snuggled together in the clean, warm sheets, lulled in and out of sleep by the soothing scent of lavender that hung heavy in the air and the giddiness of full; no-longer-achy stomachs. I awoke first in the late afternoon light that filtered through the tightly shut blinds and sighed a contented, happy sigh. It's been ages since we've just relaxed and enjoyed each other, but I had a sneaking suspension that this wonderful calm wasn't going to last. Blocking that depressing thought from my mind I curled closer to Peeta and tucked my nose into his neck and inhaled his scent; it was more lavender than anything else and I nearly laughed but bit my lip.

Instead I kissed his neck and smiled as he breathed deeply.

"Mmm…Peeta." I whispered and kissed his neck again, my hands drawling pointless patterns on his chest.

"Hnnyeah?" His voice was rough with sleep but he still pulled me closer to his body; which felt absolutely wonderful.

I nuzzled his neck and pressed my lips to his skin as I spoke. "We should make a plan."

He sighed and shifted so that his chin was now resting atop my head. "For?"

"Finding out what's going on."

Peeta nodded but didn't move. I took the opportunity to pull back a bit and massage his shoulders, feeling the protruding bones. In the long months we spent trapped in the basement we both lost a lot of muscle mass and I can't say it's a good thing. My hip bones protruded out, I lost nearly all the hard muscle in my legs and arms, Peeta-I allowed my hands to roam down his chest and over his arms- lost a great deal of his as well.

It would take ages to build it all back up-especially with the lack of meat.

Oh meat. I miss it so.

"Honey, stop worrying and just relax." Peeta rubbed my back and pulled me closer to his body; I felt the soothing rumbled of his voice as he spoke vibrate through his chest and into my body and ignite a flame that really didn't die out since all we really did was cling to one another. "Go back to sleep."

I tried to do as he asked, really I did but my brain kept dredging up loads of possibilities that needed answers while my body longed for Peeta to _wake up_ and _do_ something; something that required a lot of moving and possible bouncing and _aching_. As an attempt to distract myself I turned around in Peeta's arms and immediately, I spotted a television sitting in the corner of the large bedroom.

And I felt stupid.

"The television!" I jumped out of bed and dashed over to it, my body flashing hot and cold as dread and excitement coursed through me.

"Sorry?" Peeta yawned loudly but I felt his eyes on me as I stopped short of the television and just stared at it. What if it doesn't work? What if it _does _work and all we see is horrible news? What if we see nothing at all? What if it's just a bunch of cooking shows?

"We should turn it on." I muttered more to convince myself than to tell Peeta anything.

"Brilliant." Peeta hopped out of bed and strode past me to turn on the television set then took a few paces back to stare at the flickering screen. At first nothing appeared, and then it jumped to life showing a bright green that hurt my eyes with black words scrolling down.

"I can't read a blasted thing!" I muttered and rubbed my knuckles into my eyes.

"It says _'Citizens be warned, infection has reached a critical point. Do not leave your home unless absolutely necessary. Please check on friends, family and neighbors via telephone and phone authorities if something is not right. Do not investigate anything suspicious. Virus is escalading and only proper authorities can handle situations.'" _He snorted. "Bit presumptuous aren't they? We can't handle situations?" He mocked.

But I felt a dark shadow fall over us the second he finished reading the bulletin; they knew something we didn't. They were keeping something hidden; something dark and dangerous. "Peeta…this is-there's more to it." I stared at his back and watched as he turned to face me. "That bulletin sounded…not right." Was the only way I could phrase my trepidation.

Peeta stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to reread the bulletin. I watched as his shoulders sagged as the real meaning sunk in and he realized that once again, the government was keeping deep, dark, dodgy secrets and toying with the citizens. "Well what now Katniss?"

"What do you mean?" I took a seat on the nearest chair, that happened to be a footstool, and rested my elbows on my knees and hugged my stomach.

"Do we just stay here?What about the people that were taking care of us? Do we look for them? Play it safe?" He kneeled down in front of me and rubbed both my arms. "What do you think?"

It was then I realized that I was going to be the one making decisions all over again; our safety, our lives, our everything once again rested on my shoulders. Peeta was looking to me for our future, no matter how sweet, kind and smart he was I was the one who had the survival instinct.

I was the one who latched onto whatever would keep me alive.

I was the one who would readily kill to live.

I was the one who was going to _have _to remember how to lead again.

"We scour this house to find out what happed to the people." I decided and took both of his hands in my own, praying that I would once again find the strength within myself.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

L .

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 5

I pressed my ear against the wall and knocked, hoping to hear signs of a solid mass but all I heard was an echo. A very depressing, mocking-like echo. "For fucks sake!" I grumbled and resisted the urge to kick the wall. I was currently wedged under the stair case that led upstairs knocking the two walls that just might have a false piece. For clarity's sake I was looking for a secrete passageway. Peeta and I've been knocking on every wall, stomping on every floorboard and moving every single piece of furniture, painting, and flower vase we came across in hopes of locating some sort of hideaway.

So far nothing.

Nada.

Zilch.

Again, it's as though the people just up and vanished into thin air.

With a sigh I slid out from under the stairs and rubbed my now sore shoulder that was bruised from wedging myself into impossible places to knock on various objects.

Just as I turned around to look for a hall closet, I heard a loud thump. "Katniss! Come here I've found something!" Peeta's excited voice echoed to me.

"Peeta? Where are you?"

"In the basement! Hurry!"

I dashed over to the slightly ajar basement door and flew down the stairs where Peeta was waiting with a huge grin on his face. Immediately he swept me up into his arms-which were not a good idea since he misjudged and nearly fell over because of his bad leg. "Katniss I found it!" He breathed heavily but didn't put me down; instead he craned his neck up to give me a kiss on the lips.

"What'd you find?" I didn't want to get my hopes up but his excitement was contagious.

"A door."

"What?" I spun around, nearly elbowing him in the face. "Peeta w-"

Finally he released me and moved around a pile of boxes to show me a small closed door hidden away from view. "I tried the knob." He scratched behind his head and tried to suppress the grin but couldn't. Not that I blamed him, this really _could _be what we've been looking for.

Slowly, awestruck I walked to his side and just stared at the small wooden door built into the wall. It was small. Really small. Any adult would have to crouch down to walk through it but children wouldn't have any problems.

"What do you think?" He whispered by my side, excitement laced in his voice.

Gently I ran my fingers over the door, feeling the smooth, cool surface. "I think this may be it." I whispered.

"Should I try to break the lock?"

"No!" I yelped but caught myself and took a deep breath before turning to face him and cupped his face in mine, a soft, calm smile on my face. I had to remember that Peeta was only trying to help. "No…we should go grab the gas masks and put them on and get some weapons before we try and open it. Just to be safe."

He nodded and leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "That sounds good." Then left me to rush upstairs and gather all that we needed.

As soon as he left I began scoping out the basement; it was filled with boxes and furniture and extra cans of food and bottled water, nothing out of the ordinary. I turned back to inspect the door, a thin layer of dust covered the edges, much like everything else in the house it hadn't been opened in awhile. Once again I ran my fingers over the wood and felt the strangely smooth texture-like someone had taken the extra time to sand down the rough edges and varnish it.

Odd.

Why take the time?

If this is a secret entrance to somewhere, wouldn't it have been made hastily? Aesthetics would have been the last thing on the person's mind.

Unless this wasn't made hastily and had existed before this disease outbreak in which case why would the people living here feel the need to have it in the first place?

What where they hiding?

And why was it child size?

Soon enough I heard Peeta's heavy footsteps trotting down the stairs, his arms were filled with gas masks, tanks, knives, flashlights and one baseball bat. "I think I got everything." He placed his load down atop a box. "Did you notice that there are several types of these masks?"

I looked closer and he was right, there were several types. "I know for sure that one is specialized and is really expensive." I pointed to the one attached to the tanks. "That one looks battery operated and the other is just a half mask."

"So which one to take?"

Good question. Should we risk it and just go with the battery operated one? Or play it safe and use the tank? "The tanks." Better to play is safe than to inhale something and die. I nodded-more to myself than to Peeta- and grabbed one of the gas masks and tanks then strapped it on.

Quickly he followed suit and tucked one of the knives into his waist band, handed me another then took the last one. "Ready?" He looked at me as he placed his knife beside the door handle and slowly slid it down the crease to loosen up the dirt that might be holding it.

"Yes. Do it now."

Almost immediately he yanked the knob and used all his strength to pry open the door.

It worked.

Within seconds the door swung open in a cloud of dust and I couldn't have been more appreciative of the mask covering my eyes, nose and mouth.

"I honestly didn't think muscle alone would have opened it." Peeta stated mildly as he picked up the flashlights and held one out to me. "Must be stronger than I thought."

I suppressed a smile but accepted the flashlight and patted his arm fondly. "Oh yes my big, strong baker. Whatever will I do without you?" I teased then took a deep breath, clicked on the flashlight and ducked down to pass through the door.

Surprisingly, the ceiling in the passageway was high enough for both of us to stand without worrying about hitting our heads. I angled my light up to see at least another foot of clearance above Peeta's head.

How weird, it seems like the small door was just that-a small door. It was probably built that way because it was easier to hide.

"I should leave the door open right?" Peeta's hushed voice came as a shock to me and brought me back to our current situation and shoved architecture to the back of my mind.

"Yeah." We followed the dark tunnel, walking as quietly as we could. Cautiously I shinned the light down into the dark, trying to see an ending, after a few seconds the light shinned on another door. "Peeta." I whispered urgently.

"Yeah?"

"There's another door up there."

I felt him walk up closer behind me and peer over my shoulder. "What do we do?"

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that several people mentioned should be dead but I'm just going to ignore that little fact. Just gloss over it and enjoy the story. -L

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 6 

We did what any sound, rational thinking person would do in a situation like that.

We knocked.

"Do you really think anyone will open the door?" Peeta asked in a low voice; but I heard the merriment in it. I myself was trying not to laugh at the stupidity of the situation.

I mean here we stood in an underground secret dirt passageway knocking on a door as though we wanted a friendly chat with our neighbor. Peeta might as well be holding a basket of his freshly baked bread and I a dish of stewed meat.

"Honestly…I don't know." I smothered the laugh bubbling in my throat as I reached out and knocked again on the wooden door. This door was normal-average height, shape and from what I could tell, color.

"How long are we going to wa-"

Just then we heard the click of a lock and the door before us opened just an inch for someone to peer out at us.

"Hi." Peeta greeted happily. "May we come in?"

I nearly lost it just then; the absurdity of it all!

But apparently Peeta's smooth, normal approach was appreciated-even if we were wearing masks that covered our entire face. "Oh! Yeah come on in you two." The voice was eerily familiar but I couldn't remember where I've heard it before.

"Thank you." I stated stiffly and ducked inside, Peeta right behind me.

Inside was surprisingly large and comfortable; there were several couches, a coffee table, two end tables, off to the right was a lit corridor, behind the far couch was what I think to be a kitchen, beside there was another corridor and opposite the 'front door' was another door.

"Catnip!" Was all I heard before I was pulled into a tight embrace. "Catnip you're alive!" I know that voice!

"Gale!" I managed to breathe out and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me high off the ground.

"Katniss! Goodness your alive!" A woman's voice yelped right into my ear and I felt her arms wrap around my back. "Peeta! Get over here!" She demanded and I felt her release one hand to remove my mask. Suddenly I was once again crushed into a bone-breaking hug for a few seconds before being released, much to the relief of my ribs.

As soon as Gale let me go I turned around to face the woman to see Effie Trinket beaming at me. "Effie?"

"Oh yes! It's me!" She gestured wildly to herself; I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. She was still skinny, but her skin was sickly pale, she wore no make-up and her normally high-fashion clothing was replaced with black pants and a black shirt. "I was so worried you two had died." She pouted dramatically and pinched both Peeta's and my cheeks. "But you're alive!"

"Shame on you two! I'm the one who opened the door but you two run off to Gale and Effie? Really?"

"Finnick!" Peeta shouted in shock while I waved a confused hello. "Thanks for opening the door and not stabbing us." He laughed loudly; it never failed to amaze me how quickly he can think on his feet and charm people.

Am I dreaming? Finnick is dead! So then all of this must be a dream or a hallucination or something.

Because Finnick is dead.

And Gale is avoiding me.

And I can't even remember the last time I saw Effie.

Okay who drugged my tea?

"No problem." He strode over to our growing circle and swept us up in another hug. "Good to see you two!" He ruffled my hair and punched Peeta in the shoulder. "The two lovebirds alive and walking once again!"

"How are you alive?" I stared at him in awe, marveling at his scared but still attractive body.

"Take a wild guess as to who would want to keep me alive and healthy and would go the extra lengths to make it happen?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Effie of course."

I blinked, genuinely confused until he grinned and chuckled. "Joking. Ex-President Snow, Katniss. He kept me alive…well technically I was dead and he had me brought back to life."

"…But…I…he's-"

"Dead yes." Effie cut in and gestured to a small living room set up. "Take a seat. There's a lot to talk about. Would you like some water?"

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"Snow had a rather radical following." Effie began. "They were devoted to him entirely, as you can imagine they weren't exactly pleased with the war and how things ended up. Especially more unpleased when they watched him die so they concocted this…this whole plan to kill the population." She sighed heavily and for a split second I saw the real Effie; the one she hid, even now; she was tired and scared and worried. "We found out about this plan-well I didn't Finnick did-and word spread quick enough for us to save pockets of people." Her voice broke after that and I realized that things were much worse than I could hope to imagine.

"And here I thought we were going to have to re-populate the planet." Peeta stated loudly, and if I'm not mistaken, he sounded wistful.

I wasn't the only one a bit uncomfortable with his deceleration because Finnick burst out laughing and aimed a throw pillow at Peeta's head. "Keep it in the pants Mellark!"

Oh the joys of having Finnick around! I hide my smile behind the glass of water but watched as he and Peeta bantered back and forth, reveling in the relief of just being alive and seeing other people.

And I do think they were trying to lighten the mood-which I was grateful for.

"Say's the guy who was-what was it? A call boy?"

"You're just jealous of this body." Finnick gestured to his body. "Because poor Katniss _knows _that you can't compare to-"

"I'm not measuring anyone's cock sizes." Gale suddenly cut in, hands held up in surrender.

Everyone fell silent after his comment until someone let out a snigger followed by a full out belly shaking laugh which just set everybody off. "I wouldn't want you to!" I heard Finnick sputter before snorting loudly.

It was then Effie decided to intervene. "Okay boys let's stay on topic-this is important!" She clapped-like we were five year olds. Honestly I half expected her to flicker the lights. "As I was saying, they tried to basically kill all humans."

That was a terrifying sentence to hear; especially after the joking around.

Was she serious?

Kill all humans?

That's more than a bit dramatic-and insane!

"We managed to save you two just in time." Effie smiled at me and patted my knee as Peeta wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Sorry about having to keep you locked in the basement but it was best to keep you two separated from the rest of us."

"About that." Peeta cleared his throat, and set all joking aside. "The people who were there-what happened to them?"

Effie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They, sorry but they abandoned us for about a week now. No food or water or anything. Just one day they stopped."

At that Effie paled and adverted her eyes.

She knew something, but what?

What _happened _to those people?

"It's a good thing you brought those." Gale spoke and pointed to our gas masks and tank now lying at our feet.

"Why?" Effie knew something about the people, but now wasn't the time to pressure her-besides I'm still reeling from the fact that Finnick and Gale are sitting right here opposite Peeta and me chatting like we were over for tea!

"It's gotten worse-apparently the government lied again." He sighed and shook his head. "It's more than just an avoidable disease now. It's a pandemic."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we are all susceptible to it…we can all die by inhaling the air."

"And," Finnick cut in. "there's no way to fight it-it's escaladed too far."

"So what do we do?"

"Wait for everyone that has it to die I guess."

"Gale!" I admonished; I didn't want to think of people dying-even as a joke.

I've watched too many people die already.

Beside me I felt Peeta wrap his arm around me and almost immediately I snuggled into his side, my head resting on his shoulder and my left arm thrown over his stomach. "Take it easy Gale." He stated calmly.

"Do we know for sure what's really going on?" I asked quietly, though deep down I hoped no one heard me.

Finnick answered with a tired, "No."

"What about other people? Haymitch? What about him?" I felt his grip tighten on me and I knew that if they said Haymitch, the one person that was dear to both Peeta and me died, it just might break him. After losing his entire family in the war, I don't know how much more of this he can take.

I don't know how much more _I _can take.

There's only so much you can pile on top of a camel before his back breaks.

"We don't know." Gale stated clearly, there was no mistaking his answer.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 7

The last few hours were a whirlwind of events that left me utterly confused. From Finnick being alive, to Gale talking to me and Effie being mother-like and I don't even want to begin thinking about the pandemic going on above our heads.

I was currently lying curled up in a ball in the bed back at the house while everyone else bustled about the doing things. It was soothing to hear the echoing of footsteps, Gale's almost constant stream of cursing and Finnick's steady, calm voice.

What wasn't so soothing was Effie's mother-like pecking at my health, mental and emotional state every ten minutes. Like clock-work she'd pop into the room bearing a cup of tea or snacks and ask how I'm feeling, if I need something or if I want Peeta.

Or Gale.

Or Finnick.

Speak of the devil. "Katniss? May I come in?" She entered anyway before I even took a breath. "How are you? Do you feel ill? Lightheaded?"

"I'm fine thanks Effie." I sighed and watched as she placed a tray filled with biscuits and tea on the bedside table.

She then turned to face me and patted my hair as though I were a two year old. "Why don't you sit up and have some biscuits and tea?"

Even though I wanted to tell her to go away and just leave me to my thoughts, I couldn't. She was being so nice and motherly that if I were to snap at her I'd just look and feel like a bitch. "I'm fine Effie-really thanks." I tried to roll over onto the other side of the bed but she grabbed a hold of the shirt neckline and pulled me back. "Effie w-"

"Katniss I'm only trying to help." She patted my arm and made herself comfortable, forcing me to sit up and lean back against the pillows-how she managed that I don't know because it _was _a king sized bed with more than enough room. "Now why don't you and I have a little talk hm? I think it's time." As much as I wanted to tell her to go away, there was something in her soothing voice and that worried mother-hen like eyes that made me comply.

So I nodded.

"Good." Immediately she turned to the bedside and began to pour the tea. "As you probably figured by now Gale and Finnick are snooping about-looking for more food, water and such and Peeta your lovely fiancé is making food." She slowly turned and handed me a cup.

It smelled delicious.

Like something made especially for the nervous.

"It's Earl Grey." She smiled knowingly. "Lucky for us Finnick found a box stashed away in one of the guest bedrooms."

"It tastes good." I mumbled as I sipped at it. Really it did taste good, soothing, like a hug on a crisp fall morning.

"Early Grey is one of my favorite." Effie stated and handed me a biscuit. "We also found several more gas masks of various types which is good." She studied the biscuit before taking a small bite of it and sipping her tea. "Gale found a biohazard suit-alarming but reassuring at the same time."

"Wait." Something dawned on me just then.

Something that I should have picked up on before.

"I thought you knew Peeta and I were being 'taken care of' here." I turned to face her. "You said you knew before."

Slowly, she nodded a guarded look on her face.

"Then shouldn't you have known what's in the house? And why haven't we seen you? Where are the people that use to take care of us? And what's with the lack of pictures but abundance of things for kids?" I knew my voice was rising and it was a miracle that the tea hadn't ended up on the bed but I needed answers.

There have only been more questions upon questions yet only bits of answers that lead to ten more questions! It's frustrating!

Effie, sensing my growing panic took my cup and set both of ours down before drawing me into a hug. A much needed hug. "It's okay Katniss, its okay. Go ahead and cry…you've been through a lot." She mumbled into my hair before resting her cheek atop my head and rubbing circles onto my back.

I didn't cry though, I sniffed and stray tears fell but I wasn't frustrated enough to cry crocodile tears. I did however; settle into Effie's surprisingly comfortable arms. Maybe it was her scent; there was a faint smell of tea and perfume around her that reminded me of better times.

Times when she wasn't a mother-figure, there wasn't a pandemic right outside the front door, and there was hope in the population.

Back to the days when all she cared about was Peeta and me being on time and looking good, where image was the most important thing and Effie was always buying more clothing and having them tailored.

When she would never be caught dead looking like she just mathematically calculated her way out of hell.

"We didn't visit the house." Effie stated softly. "We didn't have to. It wasn't our job…Finnick guarded the entrances to our little hideout with Gale and I-"

"Became the mother?"

She let out a wry chuckle. "Yes…yes I became their mother."

"Isn't there anyone else?"

"In the hideaway? No…people come and go, pass through but we-that's our station. They're the guards while I've become the surrogate mother." She said fondly and rubbed my back.

This was a side I never thought I'd see in Effie, this caring, nurturing side. At first I thought it was an act to win us over, after all a caring, fostering woman is more likeable and easier to trust and listen to. Then again when situations are thrust upon you, you adapt.

Something I know well.

"I know I've changed a lot Katniss…suppose this is what happens when everything is stripped from you. You revert back to what nature intended. Women to be the nurturing one and men to be the protectors." At that she laughed. "I must say though, I like this doting part of me."

Ignoring her laugh-because I knew I was seconds from wiping the smile from her face-I cleared my throat and stared straight ahead at the wall. "Effie…do you know about my Mother? Or Prim? Did they…did they-"

"No." She cut me off, her voice low but strong. "Prim is still dead…as for your Mother, I don't know." I felt her shift to pull me closer but at the last second she faulted. "Katniss this is the honest truth," She sucked in a shaky breath. "We don't really know who's still alive or dead…information has been scarce, all everyone is concerned about is getting supplies to ride out the pandemic."

"Oh." It really was all I could say, it wasn't like I thought Prim would magically come back to life. Finnick was a fluke, and my Mother? Well she wasn't in my life anymore, after Prim's death she couldn't even look me in the eye. Even before this pandemic it was like she had died back in the war; on holidays all she would do is send a card.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

About twenty minutes after Effie left the bedroom I walked into the kitchen to see a fairly normal sight; there stood Peeta cooking at the stove, Gale and Finnick sat at the table playing cards and the oddest thing was Effie-there she stood atop a chair cleaning one of the cabinets.

"Erm…" It was really, the _only _thing I could think of to say.

At least that gained everyone's attention.

"Katniss you're finally up and around!" Effie sent me a motherly smile and as much as I want to say it annoyed me, it was nice to have that mother-like figure around at a time like this.

Someone who gazed at you in that thoughtful, parental way.

I didn't realize how much I missed it; the hen-pecking, nurturing, soothing, looking-out-for-the-best older person floating around.

First it was my mother before everything spiraled out of control.

Then Cinna.

And now Effie.

"Yeah, I am." I took the seat Gale pulled out and stared down at the cards on the table-but honestly I had no idea what sort of game they were playing.

"Would you like some tea, honey?" Peeta smiled at me and walked over, almost immediately his hand dropped to the back of my neck and I leaned up for a kiss.

"No thanks. What are you making?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Dinner." He grinned and pulled at my lower lip. "So how about that tea?"

"None of that cuddling shit at the table please." Gale's rough voice cut into our special moment. "We'll be eating here and-"

"Gale be nice." Effie cut in harshly. "And help me down from here." I looked over just in time to see Finnick hold out his hand for her to grab and climb down off of the chair. She sighed and fluffed up her hair before dragging the chair back to the table and smiling at me. "How do you feel? Dizzy? Hungry?"

"I'm hungry." Gale muttered darkly and threw down his cards. "Twenty-one, I win."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

After dinner we all settled into the living room, Peeta and I took the couch while Gale sat on the stiff backed chair opposite us and Finnick paced, inspecting everything from the ceiling to the gas masks lying about. "So…" I mumbled.

Finnick paused his poking at the ceiling to look at me expectantly.

Now I had to say something, but I really didn't know what. I just wanted to hear their familiar voices instead of silence. "What's going on?"

He snorted but sent me a half smile. "You mean right now? Or what we found poking about while you were having nap-time?"

I had to smile at that one but shrugged in response, Finnick did know how to deal with situations. "Well alright then." He clapped his hands and settled down on the couch next to Peeta. "Right now I'm sitting next to your fiancé; you're sitting beside him, while Mr. Hawthorne over there is glaring daggers at us all and why! If I'm not mistaken if looks could kill we'd all be dead! He looks like a grandpa waiting up for his daughter to come home-all he's missing is a shot gun in hand." He laughed and as much as I want to say I at least slapped Finnick for his stupidity, I didn't.

I laughed as well.

A full on, belly shaken, tear forming laugh.

And honestly, it felt great.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

Continue? Actually don't worry I will, but review?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 8

I snapped my fingers as the most brilliant idea occurred to me.

"We should leave."

Well it was the only logical idea anyway.

"And go where?"

"I don't know…but there must be somewhere else."

"Alright just going with that," Gale shot me a patronizing look. "How are we going to get there exactly? Teleport?"

Before I could say anything, Finnick punched Gale. "Pull the stick out of your ass will you? Maybe that will make you less of a prick." He glared before turning to face me. "Any ideas Katniss?"

"On how to make him less of a prick?" I eyed Gale nursing his reddening cheek. He really was rubbing me the wrong way.

"On what to do."

"Ah." No idea. None. I knew as much as them yet they still thought some bit of brilliance might strike me of all people.

My gaze drifted over to Effie, she sat on the love seat with her feet propped up on the ottoman and a hot cup of tea in her hands. Her eyes were shut but she wasn't relaxed; there was a small frown on her face and a nervous twitch of her fingers against the mug.

Beside me Peeta shifted so that he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "I say we at least go around the neighborhood, see if anyone's alive."

Everyone remained silent.

I hadn't the heart to tell him the flaw in his plan so instead I reached out and rubbed his back.

Of course there was still Gale who had after some seconds decided that he shall be the one to shine a light on the flaw. "Even if someone's alive they aren't very well going to be jumping around waving a flag." He sighed. "Everyone knows it's a pandemic. No one would risk opening their front door-it will taint the air inside."

Surprisingly Finnick didn't punch him, but he was right after all, even if his delivery was less than polite. I took a deep breath and fitted my head against Peeta's back. "We need to do something. Can't just sit about waiting."

Peeta nodded and placed his large, warm hand on my knee. "I agree. What are we waiting for anyway?"

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

It seems that we were waiting for Effie to take the reins and do something because she was the one who, after watching us bicker back and forth for a while, stood up. "Alright. This is what we're going to do." She waited until each one of us was looking at her. "I am going to go out there and see what's going on then come back. That is the first step."

"No!" I shot up out of Peeta's arms and nearly leapt over Gale in attempt to grab at her. "You can't Effie!"

"Why not? Who else?"

"Me!"

"Hell no." Gale shoved me back down into Peeta's waiting arms where he conspired against me and kept me pinned to his chest.

"You are not going out there by yourself." Peeta stated.

"What if we lose you?" Finnick asked matter-of-factly. "Then we'd have whatever remained of civilization breathing down our necks."

"Forget breathing." Gale snorted. "They'd hang us by our toes."

"Tie our tongues around our necks."

"Pull off our fingernails."

"In short they'd kills us." Finnick stated gravely and stood up, stretching. "Katniss you and Peeta are the two people we can't afford to lose." He shrugged casually. "The rest of us are expendable-you know that."

He said it so matter-of-factly it was like a slap in the face.

I wanted to yell and scream that you _weren't _expendable! At least not to me! I lost so many people _already_; I didn't want to lose anymore-especially Effie. Even though I won't ever say it, she was like the mother I _never _had! I already lost my real one; I don't think I could handle losing her as well.

It just might be the thing to break me.

But there wasn't anything I could say to that because it _was _the truth as much as I hated it. I couldn't die, not if whatever's left of society after this wants to continue living. For some reason Peeta and I am still the burning hope for humanity. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to see Gale staring; there was something in his gaze that felt wrong, like he was prying, trying to see something that wasn't meant for his eyes. As though sensing something was bothering me Peeta loosened his grip enough to tuck my head under his chin and ran a soothing hand up and down my arm. "And you don't know your way around Katniss." Peeta chided gently. "Effie does…I think."

From that spot I watched Effie nod, finish her tea, pinch Finnick and Gale's cheeks, order Gale to go fetch the biohazard suit, smile that comforting smile at us, put on the suit, and walk out of the living room and into the hallway and down into the basement with Finnick and Gale trailing behind her.

Peeta and I sat in silence as we listened to their muttered goodbyes, and reassurances.

As much as Effie dotted on me, there was a bond there between the three of them that separated us; much like what Peeta and I have. Being in that basement brought us closer together than nothing else could, and I imagine that working in that hideaway created the same thing between Effie, Gale and Finnick.

Right now, one of their own was venturing out into the unknown world.

Neither Peeta nor I would even dream of moving a fraction for fear of disturbing what could possibly be their last moments together.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Waiting is always the hardest part.

Then the not knowing.

And then the not being able to do anything productive-that is what really stresses you out.

Well, usually that is the case, but of course Gale and Peeta have found something productive to do to occupy the time waiting for Effie to return while all I could do is sit back and twiddled my thumbs while Finnick tried to amaze me with card tricks.

Gale and Peeta decided to raid each of the rooms and pack away what might be necessary items into dusty old luggage they found in the basement and attic. They divided up the rooms evenly then got to work leaving Finnick and I alone, bored out of our minds in the living room.

To be more precise _I _was bored out of my mind.

"I wish there was something I can do." I muttered more to myself as I picked up the poker used for the fireplace. Of course the actual fireplace was boarded up and sealed off but the tools were still left there for stoking the fire.

Just as I moved to hold up the poker, Finnick took it from my grasp with a 'tut'. "Be careful, these things can really hurt you, then where will we be?" He carefully put it back in its holder then turned to face me. Since Peeta was busy upstairs and Effie graciously selected herself to be the first one in the firing line, Finnick decided to step up to the plate and became my unnecessary baby sitter.

He was taking this 'Symbol of Hope' thing way to seriously.

And I'm not too happy about it.

I liked the other Finnick better.

The funny one.

The carefree one.

This one was boring, paranoid and kept talking to me like I was a two year old.

"If you're bored enough to play with weapons why don't we see if we can help Peeta and Gale pack up?" And then he took my hand and pulled me to the stairs.

As much as I wanted to kick Finnick in the face, I didn't. He was just trying to do the right thing by taking care of me-even though I expressly said I _don't _need to be taken care of-while Peeta was distracting himself. "Finnick no need to hold my hand, I am familiar with stairs. I know how they work."

This Finnick didn't appreciate my sarcasm. Nor the fact that I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp. "Katniss please." He held on tight and continued up. "Hey Peeta? Katniss is bored downstairs, is there anything she can do to help out?" He hollered as we reached the top.

Unfortunately, Gale was the one who came out first, not my loving, caring, thoughtful fiancé. "Aw, Princess Katniss bored without her beloved Prince doting on her?" He raised a mocking eyebrow at me and leaned against the doorframe.

I tried to pull my hand out of Finnick's grip _again_; and failed. "Finnick let me go!" I yanked my hand and felt the wrist bone pop but even the hot flash of pain I felt didn't stop me. I was sick and tired of being bossed around! Sure I wasn't all too pleased when Peeta was leaning on me to lead but I am _not _one to follow orders like a dog. "I am not a little child! I don't need to be told what to do every damn minute!" With one final pull my hand came free-with a mind numbing amount of pain-and I turned on my heel and stalked back downstairs nursing my throbbing wrist.

"Don't you dare follow me you overbearing ape!" I snapped, hearing Finnick's heavy boot thump.

"Ooohh trouble's brewing in Finnick and Catnip land huh? No more mulberry bushes to dance around? Or did someone eat the last chocolate cake?" Gale laughed.

But I had bigger problems than his yapping.

My wrist _really _hurt.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Continue? Don't worry, I already have, but what do you think will happen?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

L.

Before you read this chapter I recommend going back and reading the last few for I added a few missing bits. Special thanks to Dopyera for leaving an amazing review that made me realize that I really did neglect to add in the bits I meant to.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 9

Yup, I've gone and sprained my wrist.

I stared down at my slightly pale, yellowing, swollen, blotchy wrist sitting on a towel piled high with ice cubes and groaned. Today was not my day. Gently, I poked the bone and took some relief in the fact that it didn't send pain signals to my brain.

So maybe it wasn't sprained per say.

Just to be sure, I examined my wrist again; swollen, blotchy-well now bruises were starting to smatter about and _that _can't be a good sign-and a bit warm.

Aw!

It really is sprained, great this is just what I need.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Effie arrived with a bang.

Followed by a loud clatter, some yelps screams and eventually the hollering of our names. "Finnick! Gale! Katniss! Peeta!"

I-lucky me-was the closest to the basement therefore I was the first to go to her. "Effie? Effie what's the matter?" I rushed out of the kitchen just in time to see her stumble up out of the basement and collapse on the flooring, biohazard suit headpiece at her side. Immediately I kneeled down before her and grabbed her elbow to help her up.

Well I tried, she shoved me away.

"No! Back away! You could get sick!" She ordered then quickly shed the suit and threw it down the stairs before shutting the basement door, which by the time the others had gathered around in the hall.

"Effie, are you alright?" Finnick asked, all gentlemanly again.

She waved him off with a lazy, stupid smile. "Pack the bags." She rasped out, fanning herself. "We're leaving this place."

"What you mean?" I asked just as Peeta came pounding down the stairs and kneeled down beside Effie, one hand holding one of her own. He looked like a Knight holding a Lady's hand that was in pain, or a doctor helping his patient get over the fear of a large needle. For some reason it made me think he'd make an amazing Father.

"I've found us a way out of here." She huffed out and motioned for Finnick to help her to her feet. "And I found Haymitch! The lazy drunk is alive!"

"He is?" It was then Peeta noticed my nursing of my wrist when he spun around to beam at me. "Katniss! What is that?" He yelped and proceeded to fawn over me instead of poor exhausted Effie. After several minutes of him examining my wrist, chiding me on not telling him then kissing me-honestly that part I didn't mind at all-together we finally entered the kitchen where he immediately began looking for the bandage to wrap my wrist in with a new pep in his step; and I can't say I wasn't pleased to see him happy about Haymitch, it really was excellent news.

"So how are we leaving?" I asked thoughtfully, taking a seat beside Effie just as Gale handed her a glass of iced water.

Effie took an unladylike gulp and patted my cheek. "A ship."

"You found a ship?" I repeated unnecessarily, but really I couldn't be blamed can I? What a weird thing to say. A car was expected, maybe a truck or train but not a ship.

They were transportation on water, like rivers and oceans.

We weren't near any water.

Were we?

Come to think of it, I really don't know where we are, what the layout of the land is. For all I know we could be at the bottom of a mountain near a bomb making plant.

Effie nodded and peered into the large envelope that suddenly appeared in her hands. Where was she keeping _that_?She's so slim and the envelope looked twice its size in her hands. "An ocean liner to be exact."

"Meaning?" Gale asked with a bit of a bite.

Apparently Effie wasn't too pleased with his tone either and gave him a warning look as though he were a petulant seven year old. "_Meaning._ It is built for transatlantic trade-its better suited for the rough seas, has enough storage for food and drinks, and essentially, is self-sustaining."

She received four blank stares.

"Trust me, it's a good thing." She sighed and waved us off. "Go pack and eat."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

While everyone one else was packing up, I sought out Effie in the kitchen sipping some water. She looked haggard but excited; the way a mother does just before her children's first trip to Disneyland. "Effie?"

She looked up at me with a smile then patted the table. "Come have a seat. Do you want some water?"

"No." I took the seat opposite her. "But I do have some questions." It was time to receive some answers; we were supposedly leaving this place but I wasn't contented to just go without getting information.

"About Haymitch? He really is alright Katniss, still a lazy drunk, still full of biting remarks. But alive."

"No no." I waved it off and took a deep, steadying breath. "Effie, please, what happened to the people that lived here?"

At first she didn't answer, I thought maybe she didn't hear me and was about to ask again when she sighed. A deep, shuddering sigh. The kind you make when you knew the inevitable was going to happen but just kept hoping that on the off chance it wouldn't. "They ran away…and after seeing outside I can't say I blame them." My eyes fixed on her hands wrapped around the glass; her once long, elegant fingers were now bruised and cut up, her nails were chipped and cut short. They were working hands, fighting hands. "They had children, you probably figured that out." Her voice took on a wistful note, like talking about a past lover. "Two boys and a girl…they use to play down in the passageway a lot which was a lot safer than in the house-in case they accidently broke a window-one day though, the little girl and one of her brothers were looking outside…they saw a man in a suit…right away they knew that something was wrong, they were told not to go outside at all, so why was a man in a fancy suit standing outside? So naturally he and his sister sat and watched him instead of calling their mother. They watched him for hours, like kids do when they're bored and can't go outside; but all he did was sit on the ground and play with the weeds. Twisting them into little people and animals. But as soon as the sun went down, he looked up at them and for the first time, they saw that he had the disease." Her voice fell and she took a moment to gather herself before carrying on. "They screamed when they saw his face…he was pale yellow…eyes sunken in with scratches all over his nose and jaw…then he made the motion of slitting his throat. And that's when their mother rushed in and grabbed them."

"So they just…left?" I whispered, my throat closing up.

"Yes…the mother was terrified that they had been seen…the man knew there were people in here, a family, which meant food, water and warmth."

I felt a shudder wrack my body.

How could they do that?

Just _abandon _us like that?

Didn't they think?

What would have happened if someone _did _break in?

Peeta and I wouldn't have stood a chance!

Effie nodded pitifully and reached out to take my hands in her own. "She was protecting her kids…she felt they were threatened; the last of her family…they were in danger and all she could think of was how to protect them…to save them…"

In a way I understood, but in another I couldn't.

Would I have abandoned people I _knew _were depending on me to save my children?

I thought about it for a few seconds before hanging my head.

The answer was a solid yes.

I would.

"If I had known that the house hadn't been broken into I would have gone and found you two myself." She squeezed my hands. "But she was convinced that the man was going to break inside and if he did, everything would be contaminated…he would have found you two and you would have caught it-by then the disease was classified as a pandemic and there would be nothing we could do for you two...in fact if you were contaminated there was a chance you could have given it to us." She closed her eyes and I saw tears trickling down, but I was too shocked to say anything. "Fear makes us do stupid things Katniss…so stupid." Her voice broke but she continued to speak. "If only she had told us what she suspected sooner we would have gone in immediately…but she waited until she had moved her children to a safer hideaway before telling us the entire story." She sucked in a deep breath before meeting my eyes. "I was torn…Gale and Finnick or you and Peeta?"

Effie's eyes were filled with pain, something I hadn't seen in a long, long time. Pure, unaltered pain.

She had a decision to make that day; her two boys that she knew were safe and secure.

Or me and Peeta who she knew nothing about because our caretaker had waited too long.

My heart was constricting in my chest and my eyes stung with unshed tears but I stood up and walked over to Effie's side before collapsing in her warm, mother like arms. "I…understand…" I managed to wheeze out before I completely broke down in her embrace.

Something I've wanted to do since the second I woke up in the basement.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Outside was not what I pictured it to be, and by the sounds of muttered curses and sudden intake of breathes around me, I don't think it was what the guys pictured either. All around us were scattered corpses of varying degrees of death, vomit covered the once green lawns and the most heartbreaking part was that there were children's bodies scattered about as well.

"Don't touch anything." Effie warned yet again as she shouldered past me to the front. None of us were wearing the biohazard suit since we had nothing to clean it with. All we had were the masks covering our faces and the tanks on our backs as protection against the disease. I glanced at Peeta to see him staring out around him, taking in the depressing sight.

Behind me stood Gale and Finnick holding the majority of the luggage; they each had two shoulder bags while Peeta held one, his other hand was currently gripping mine. Gently I gave his fingers a light squeeze in reassurance. "You okay?"

He glanced down at me and nodded. "How about you?"

I didn't have a chance to answer because Effie took off at a steady pace, leading the way. "Come on! We only have so much air!"

The walk to wherever the ship was located was suppose to be a lengthy one; with just enough air to help us make it; we couldn't afford to stop or take a break or get lost, that last part made me unbelievably nervous.

What if we did get lost and run out of air?

What was worse? Asphyxiation? Or dying of the disease?

I didn't know, but I dared not pose this question to anyone.

To pass the time I watched the sky, my body safely being guided by Peeta. The sky looked blue and calm, completely at odds with the suffering on the ground. The clouds were white and fluffy and seemed to just coast on the mild wind; the sun was out, but barely gave any warmth. Much like everything else it was there, but we were unable to touch it or use it.

"Catnip did you at least think to bring a jacket?" Gale's mildly curious voice sounded muffled behind the mask. He had jogged up to walk beside me, the shoulder bags occasionally bumping against my leg in a slightly annoying manner.

"Yeah. Why?" Ever since he realized that Peeta and I really are planning on getting married he's been sort of like a spoilt child; one minute he's all smiles, the next he's spitting insults and digs like there's no tomorrow.

He adjusted one of the bags on his shoulder-that _had_ to be heavy-like it weighed no more than a pillow. "Might get cold while we're walking…the temperature dips quick."

"I've got her coat in my bag, but thanks for the concern." Peeta cut in smoothly and tugged on my arm so that I fitted closer to his body. Grateful for his gesture I wrapped one arm around his waist as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

"No need to act so insecure Bread Boy." Gale snorted. "Catnip and I go way back, I was only concerned for her health."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Continue? Remember to go back and re-read a bit; I added a few bits that were missing.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 10

We all gathered around the departure port and took deep steadying breaths, I think this was the first time any of us really saw the ocean before, let alone an ocean liner built for speed and comfort. This was the vessel that was going to take us across the ocean and deliver us safely to another country. I looked up at the towering structure blocking the sun and suppressed a shudder of fear.

It was so massive it actually appeared to block half the sky.

Of course it didn't _really _but it _looked _that way.

"Well…let's get going." Finnick stated confidently, but it came out muffled due to the mask and made me more nervous than reassured.

Absently I fingered the edge of the mask and sighed, I couldn't wait to take it off and breathe actual air again, not filtered oxygen. I watched as Finnick took one step on the gangway then turned back to take Effie's hand like a gentleman and helped her across.

"You alright honey?" I looked up as Peeta's warm hand touched my shoulder and brought a sense of comfort.

"I'm fine." Though I was really nervous on the inside.

Peeta, amazing as he is sensed my worry and smiled before taking my good hand in his. "Walk with me?"

"Of course."

"This isn't time for some romantic kiss you know." Gale cut in. "What with the masks and all." He nudged my shoulder. "Move it Catnip, up the gangway with or without your fiancé will you?"

Ignoring pissy-pants Gale I squeezed Peeta's hand and together we took our sweet time walking up the slightly shaky gangway. I looked up at the structure of the ship and for the first time I saw a bubble-like casing surrounding the top of the vessel. What _was _that? I may not know much about ships but I don't think they usually have _that _on them.

"For fucks sake move like your _alive!_" Gale growled behind us.

Purposefully I stopped to readjust the tank on my back and sent a smirk to my lovely fiancé who, despite his reproachful nudge, had a grin under his mask as well.

"If you two want to come on board get up here!" A loud, slightly annoyed man's voice yelled down to us.

I looked up to see a huge shadow at the end of the gangway; something was oddly familiar about him. The way he stood, his voice, and was that in his hand?

"Come on Katniss." Peeta took my hand in his own and together we half jogged the rest of the way and came to a stop in front of the man.

"Well look at the two of you."

"Haymitch!" Peeta half yelled. "It's you!"

It really _was _Haymitch! But he was wearing a biohazard suit which made him look a bit deformed and muffled his voice. I glanced down to his hands hanging buy his side and saw a shot gun; scary.

"I know who I am boy, now get in there. You too Sweetheart." He glanced down at me and I swear he smiled. "Gale." He directed his attention over my shoulder just as he clapped me on the shoulder and shoved me into the space behind him.

"Effie was right." Peeta stated idly as we walked down the small hall to the door at the end. "He really is the same."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

We all had to be 'cleaned' and 'checked over' before we could be allowed into the actual ship, which I really _should _have expected.

But didn't.

Unceremoniously I was ripped away from Peeta, then shoved into a rather spacious bathroom and told to strip and get into the stand up shower. More than a little annoyed, I took my time undressing and looked around the bathroom. It was ridiculously white and clean with a wall of sinks at one end, a bathtub off to the side, three stand-up showers, and a little living-room set up in the middle complete with a bench and coffee table.

By the time I was undressed, my sprained wrist was burning to the point that it actually brought tears to my eyes; but I still stepped into the middle stand-up shower. It was cramped when I shut the door, and even more uncomfortable when the shower came on automatically.

Fucking hell!

This isn't water!

It burns!

I gasped and tried the door only to realize it was _locked._

The chemical shower spray literally _stung _my skin and I swear I smelt my hair burning!

"Damnit!" I cursed as bits of the tepid water splashed into my eyes; it was over quick enough-only fifteen minutes- but that didn't help the fact that my skin was red and stinging, and I couldn't see out of one of my eyes. Blindly I groped for the door handle just as it swung open. "Holy-I'm in here!" I screeched and tried to cover myself.

What greeted me was not an apology, or a muttered curse but a laugh.

Yes.

A laugh.

"Oh Katniss darling yes, I know you're in here. Here, let me give you a hand." Effie spoke, her voice melodious and soon enough I felt a warm, fluffy towel wrap around me and felt her gentle grip as she guided me out of the shower-of-torture and onto a padded stool. "How do you feel?" She asked and began to dab at my sore skin with another fluffy towel.

"Sore." I hissed. "Some of it got into my eye."

She 'tutted' but eased up on the pressure. "Don't worry about your eye; it'll sting but you'll be fine."

"What the hell _was _that?"

"A chemical shower. We all have to go through one before they allow us onto the ship-I just finished my own." She sighed then stepped back to rummage in a pack on the coffee table. "Here, rub this onto your skin; it'll help."

Gratefully I accepted the lotion and watched as she turned around and walked back to the evil showers. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I rubbed the calming lotion into my arms while she hosed down the shower.

"I figured it'd be nicer to have a familiar face instead of strangers."

True, it was nicer seeing a familiar face instead of a bunch of bossy strangers who would no doubt spend their time hastily cleaning and glancing at me. Quickly I grabbed the bundle of pink beside me and ducked into the changing area. Inside was empty save for a bench; I tossed the bundle on it and picked up the undergarments-they were pink as well-and put them on. Surprisingly they fit perfectly, I eyed the drawstring pants but put them on quickly followed by the low cut pink camisole and pink sweater.

Shit.

I have no doubts that I looked ridiculous-probably resembled a giant pink marshmallow.

With a sigh I stepped out of the changing area and right into Effie's inspection. "Oh Katniss you look like a little girl." She smothered a laugh and handed me a comb. "Don't worry, it's just the uniform."

It was then that I realized she and I were wearing the exact same thing; the difference was on Effie it actually looked okay. "You mean Peeta will be wearing this too?"

"No no, the boys have blue. It's just gender distinction, nothing personal."

Gender distinction. Whatever.

Quickly I passed the comb through my hair then moved to braid it only to have Effie lightly slap my arm. "Leave your hair alone for once; you're on a ship it doesn't matter." With that said she turned on her heel and headed for the door. "Come on, don't you want to see Peeta and talk to Haymitch?"

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"Hello Sweetheart." Haymitch greeted cheekily as soon as I entered the sitting room, Effie steps behind me. Despite my earlier bad mood, I was more than happy to see him; he was wearing black baggy pants and a simple black shirt with hard boots. Upon closer inspection I spotted the shotgun tucked into a holder at his side. "Take a seat."

I sat down on the sofa opposite him and tucked my feet under myself while he moved to pour me a drink. "Haymitch I-"

"It's just Vitamin Water." He cut me off and forced the glass into my hand. "You'll feel better after a few cups of this."

Not too sure, I took a sip and discovered it did taste good. "So what are you?" I eyed his gun. "A guard or something?" It wouldn't surprise me if he was a guard; he seemed to be in everything if I'm being honest.

Haymitch grinned. "Why yes, I am." He settled back down on the sofa and clomped his feet down on the table. "And you should be grateful for it because if it weren't for me, _you _wouldn't be here right now."

At that Effie chuckled then sighed. "It _does _feel nice not having to worry about everyone."

"Where is Peeta?" I had hoped that he would be here before I arrived but he wasn't, and he still isn't. Where could he be? He's a man; it shouldn't take him longer than me to shower.

Just as Effie opened her mouth to say something, a loud voice spoke from behind me. "Oh I see where I rank on your list." I craned my neck to see Finnick shrugging on his blue sweater. "I certainly didn't hear _my _name being asked for." He grinned and mussed up my hair before sitting beside me. "What are you drinking?"

Wordlessly I offered him my glass and he took a tentative sip before smiling. "Tastes good."

"Don't drink out all of hers Finnick." Haymitch stood up again. "I'll get you your own."

"Alright then." Finnick turned his attention back to me. "And don't worry about your fiancé; he'll just be right out."

I reclaimed my drink-which was a lovely shade of red-and sipped at it. "Haymitch, what is this exactly?"

"I told you its Vitamin Water. Don't you listen?" He harrumphed and handed Finnick his own before placing two full glasses on the table before us, presumably for Peeta and Gale.

"No, this ship. How-like what's it used for? Where are we going? Who's sailing it?"

At that Haymitch laughed then sat back down. "Sweetheart," He began patronizingly, and I can't tell you how much that irritated me. "You don't _sail _an ocean liner. You _drive _it. Or pilot it." Of course he begins with my limited knowledge of ships and what they're called instead of the important questions. "And where were going? I don't know; that's up to the Captain-who is the person that's in control of this by the way-along with the Co-Captain. And I'm fairly certain you know that this is an ocean liner already." He smirked at me as he crossed one leg over the other and took a sip of what I am positive _isn't _Vitamin Water. "I think you're real question is how I ended up here right?"

One thing Haymitch is not, it's stupid.

He may be an alcoholic, rude, abrasive, semi-nosey, controlling jerk.

But he's a _smart _alcoholic, rude, abrasive, semi-nosey, controlling jerk. And believe me; it makes a world of a difference.

"Yeah," Finnick piped up. "How did you get here? Last I heard you were way back in District 12-nowhere near the ocean."

Haymitch studied us for a minute-completely ignoring Effie who was emerged in breathing exercises-then nodded. "Yes, I was in District 12 before I caught wind of the attack." He rubbed the stubble on his jaw. "Then I went underground, gathered as much supply as I could and began the long trek to the Capital…my only plan was to make sure you and Peeta were safe." He stared at me, his eyes boring a hole through my forehead and I knew he wasn't really seeing me but an idea in his head. "As long as you two are safe, we have hope. The people have hope." He corrected with a sigh. "Along the way I met the Captain, he had known about the attack and had already gathered a sizeable crew willing to brave the journey to another country."

"Why?" I whispered. "It's so…dangerous."

He merely smiled. "Sweetheart the government's lied to us before, what makes you think they haven't lied about this? What makes North America so special that it has to be the only country still alive?"

I had to admit, he had me at that.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Already continued so just move along with your reading, no need to stop right this second. Oh, and don't forget to leave a little review please, in case you do want to stop for a second.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 11

I genuinely thought that getting on the ship meant getting away from filtered oxygen and finally being able to fill my lungs with fresh air.

I was wrong.

Sure I was able to ditch the gas mask and tank but I was still inhaling the 'safe' oxygen pumped into the ship through some unknown giant tank down in the bellows of the ship.

"What do you think? Amazing right?" Finnick walked up beside me and stared out at the ocean from the safety of the glass. We had left Haymitch and Effie to catch up and whatnot and ducked off to the promenade deck, located on the other side of the door.

"Amazing is one word." I mumbled and knocked against the glass. "Trapped is another."

He snorted and followed my lead by tapping on the glass. "True. We can only go where the air is controlled…but it is a good thing, wouldn't want to die after all we've been through." He turned to face something behind me and wrapped a rather heavy arm around my shoulders. "Well the gangs all here."

I turned to look over his bulky arm to find Peeta and Gale standing behind us. "Peeta!" I beamed and leapt up into his arms. Without hesitating a second he wrapped his arms around me and stumbled back a bit due to his bad leg, but I didn't care one bit because he was here in my arms.

"Hey honey." He whispered into my ear and kissed the top of my head. "How are you?"

"Alright." I mumbled into his shoulder as I took a deep breath; he smelled too clean, like he'd been scrubbed down and stripped off of everything that made him my Peeta. But I shouldn't complain because I probably smelled the same way. "Did you see Haymitch?"

I felt his arms travel up and down my spine in soothing circles as I pulled back to kiss him fully on the lips.

"Yeah, told me to get my ass out here with you." He mumbled and took my lower lip into his. I all but moaned into the kiss-the only thing that stopped me was Gale's _annoyingly _loud sigh.

So reluctantly I pulled back a bit. "Did you get the Vitamin Water he's so fond of?" But even as I asked him, I couldn't resist another quick peck before pulling out of his arms and taking a good look at him. The chemical shower did him good, he was scrubbed clean from head to toe and the blue clothes really complemented his wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yup, tastes pretty good too."

"Catnip! I never thought I'd see you in pink." Gale stated loudly. "You look pretty good too…who would have thought?"

I looked over to see him lounging on one of the deck chairs resembling a large cat eyeing a bowl of milk. "Will you kindly shut your trap Gale? Honestly I'm sick of you and your side comments."

"I was just-"

"Whatever." I grabbed Peeta's arm and pulled him back into the sitting room to find Haymitch and Effie laughing.

"Right on time!" Haymitch grinned and stood up. "Was just about to call you in, now come on I don't have all day."

"All day? For what?" Finnick's voice asked behind me.

"To show you lot to your suits." Haymitch snorted. "They sure do treat you hero's well."

We followed after him as he spoke, Peeta and I right at his heels with Finnick somewhere behind. If Gale was following, I have no idea nor do I care.

He can sleep in the crow's nest or whatever it's called.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"Nice…really nice." Peeta locked the door behind us and padded into the room. He was wrong, it's better than nice.

It's _amazing!_

The room was painted white and gold with nautical designs all around, with a large flat screen television mounted on the wall, a couch, two chairs, coffee table, off to the side is a small kitchen complete with a microwave and coffee maker. "Katniss come in here!" I followed his voice through a doorway into the bedroom. "Look at this!" He lay sprawled out eagle style in the middle of the king sized bed.

My heart swelled at the sight, he was so happy!

There he lay staring up at the ceiling a blissful look on his face.

I strolled over to him and leaned against one of the pillars; it was a bed truly befitting a king. Even the pillars were engraved with some sort of wave-like design. "Safe to say they want us to be comfortable I think." My voice was soft as I gently climbed up onto the bed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I think so." He whispered, hands already drawing me closer to his body. With a tired sigh I relaxed against him and nuzzle my nose into his neck, mildly disappointed at his chemically clean scent.

I really can't wait till he starts to smell like himself again, all warm and soothing like.

Sort of like freshly baked bread if I'm honest.

"I love you honey." Peeta whispered right before he yawned.

I smiled and kissed his jaw. "I love you too Peeta." I whispered back and settled down in his arms, more than ready to surrender myself to a good night's rest in this large, spacious, comfortable king sized bed. There was nothing for me to worry or think about; Haymitch and Effie are safe, we're locked inside this giant, floating, bubble encased ship, I think Finnick is a stone's throw again and Gale-well Gale's here too.

At that thought I nearly kicked myself.

Here I was, standing on the bridge of dreams lying in Peeta's arms and then Gale came along to ruin it.

Gale.

Gale was dangerous, unstable; he's like a wild animal. One minute he's sweet, acting like he cares and is concerned about me. The next he's cold, biting, like a python. There is no stability with him.

What I don't understand is _why _he's directing his anger and sympathy towards _me._ After the war he ignored me, avoided me and acted like I had the plague. Now, all of a sudden he's interested in me again? Because we have history together?

With a heavy sigh I snuggled into Peeta's warm, sleeping body and kissed his cheek. Almost immediately he sighed contentedly and drew me even closer to his body if it were possible.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his chest.

This was what I wanted.

I'm happy, secure, and in love.

If Gale just needs something to take his frustrations out on he can go bother Finnick; _he _can handle that drama queen.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Peeta and I dozed for about four hours.

And I say dozed because we did wake up once in awhile to just content ourselves with each other's company before falling back into a blissful sleep.

The only reason we even left our suite was because Effie came knocking to call us down for dinner.

"Well don't you two look refreshed?" She raised a knowing eyebrow at me when Peeta turned around to lock the door.

"Good evening Effie." Peeta smiled warmly at her while I tried in vain to command the blood in my face to _leave_.

"Good evening to you too." She smiled and gestured down the hall. "This way to the salon."

"Salon? What is that? I thought you said dinner." I spoke calmly, even though my pink face probably stated otherwise.

Effie laughed and looped her arm through my own. "Katniss honey, yes we are going to have dinner. The salon is just a formal room to sit and chat. Dinner isn't served till eight darling and it's only seven now. We've got an hour to kill."

A whole hour to sit and talk?

But we can't possibly be the only ones on this thing and I don't want to sit and chat with people!

Not so soon anyway!

"Effie," Peeta my beloved, lovely, lovely fiancé came to my rescue. "Don't you think it's just a bit too soon to sit us out there with _others?_"

"No." She patted my arm and took Peeta's, least he decide to make a run for it. Not that I'd blame him; although he is excellent at talking to people.

Unlike me.

_I _should be making a run for it.

"You two will be fine. I'm here, and so are Finnick and Gale." She stated confidently and nodded at me to press the elevator button. As soon as I pressed the button, the doors opened to reveal non-other than Gale.

There he stood a stupid grin on his face. "Hey! I was just coming to find you." His probing eyes landed on me. "Well _you_ Catnip. And Effie of course. Bread Boy you can go back to your room; we'll make sure someone gets you for dinner."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Review if you liked it, or not. Nothing kills a writer quicker than a lack of response.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 12

"Gale!" Effie stepped into the elevator and stared up at him the only way a mother could; completely annoyed yet still in control. I wonder if she ever felt the urge-like the rest of us-to punch him in the face? "Be nice! Peeta has done nothing to-get in here you two." She waved us in then turned back to Gale.

Peeta slipped his hand into mine and together we entered the tense elevator. All the way down to whatever level Gale had punched in, Peeta and I stood off to the side trying to melt into the walls and ignore Effie's whispered lecturing to Gale. Initially I thought it was a bit funny, hearing him get lectured by a woman almost half his height but after a few seconds it was just awful having to stand there while she went on and on about respect and manners.

It almost felt as though she were lecturing _me_.

I nearly jumped out the doors the second they opened.

"Which way?" Peeta asked. We stood in the middle of the elevator section reading the signs, it was cooler down here for some reason, and the lighting was dimmer. Subconsciously I edged closer to Peeta.

"This way you two." Effie brushed past us and strode through double doors I hadn't noticed. "Come _on _Gale."

"Honey? Would you like to talk?" Peeta pulled me aside and let Gale pass.

My eyes followed him to make sure he was really leaving before I answered. "Talk about what?"

"About him."

"Him?"

"Gale, Katniss, Gale." He nudged my chin up to look at him and I knew _he _was only seconds away from lecturing _me_. "You've been-"

"Peeta not now." I leaned up to peck him on the lips. "Later? Right now I'm nervous enough about meeting other people-the last thing I want to do is talk about _him._" He looked uncertain, but didn't push me. Instead he nodded, ran a thumb along my cheekbone-a comforting gesture-then offered his arm to me and together, we entered the Salon.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

The Salon was not at all what I pictured.

My brain supplied me pictures of bars with tables placed about-maybe even a stage and a piano with some other instruments. But that wasn't what we were greeted with.

As soon as we entered, there was a waiter wearing a black suit and a white bowtie at our side holding out hot towels to wipe our hands. "Here you go Sir and Madam." He _bowed_.

Nervously we each took one.

Another waiter suddenly appeared and held out an empty platter to us expectantly. "For your used towels." He stated monotonously and avoided eye contact.

Quickly we wiped our hands and then they scuttled off somewhere seconds before a woman appeared. She was tall with red hair pulled into a tight bun, elongating her already thin face; she wore a similar suit as the men except stitched into the cuffs, shoulders and lapels of her jacket was the universal medical cross. "Miss Katniss Everdeen? I was told your wrist was sprained. Please take this pill, it will heal it quicker as well as limit the pain." And then she held out a red pillow with a single, quite large, white pill placed on top.

"Uh…"

"Please, it will help you. Waiter! Water!" She yelled out loud and within seconds one of the men from before had appeared with a glass of ice water on a platter.

"T-thanks." I mumbled and quickly downed the pill and handed back the water to the waiter.

"If you experience anything strange please just ask one of the crew members and they will fetch me." She nodded then left.

"Okay." I stated to no one in particular.

"Well honey, you've got to admit we're receiving excellent treatment here. I give it a nine out of ten." He kissed my temple and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"And why not ten out of ten?"

"I have yet to receive a mango smoothie."

I smiled and looked around, the place was huge and filled with clusters of couches and chairs, tables and stools, foot rests and benches-it was unbelievable that we were in the ocean! I looked around and relaxed a bit, there isn't as many people as I thought there would be. Sure there were small groups but it wasn't an overwhelming crowd.

"Over here lovebirds!" My head whipped to the side to see Finnick waving at us from a sectioned off, raised platform.

Aw crap, we'regoing to stand out-sticking us in a _special _section. Whose bright idea was this?

"Madam?" Peeta teased and offered me his arm, which I took.

Together we walked over to Finnick just as he finished pouring us drinks. "Try this-don't worry it isn't strong, just coconut water with a bit of whiskey."

Tensely I took a sip and cringed-definitely not something I liked. "Hi." I took a seat on the couch facing the room and set the glass on the side table beside me. Hopefully no one would notice. "What's with this?" I gestured to the area we were sectioned off in as Peeta sat beside me and casually draped one arm around me; apparently he liked the coconut concoction.

Finnick took the couch opposite us and as usual kicked his legs up onto the coffee table and crossed them; he looked like a proper king addressing his subjects. "Special treatment for War Heroes of course." He smirked. "Why, in my suite I found a damn couch in the bathroom-now this is the life I could get use to."

"Of course, anything for His _Majesty." _I stretched the word 'Majesty' with an answering smirk. "So is that what you've been doing? Lounging on your bathroom couch?"

At that he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh yes! _That _is what I've been doing-napping in my toilet!" He snorted. "Actually I was here with Gale and Effie but then they ran off to find you two." He eyed us over the rim of his glass. "What'd you do with them? Didn't lock them in a cupboard somewhere did you?"

"Of course not." I scowled. "Though I would like nothing more than to lock-"

"Hello." A low manly voice spoke, interrupting me. I looked to the side to see a tall man with wide shoulders dressed to the nines standing there. "You must be Katniss Everdeen and you Peeta Mellark." He addressed us before glancing at Finnick. "I take it you're Finnick Odiar? Get your feet off my table boy."

Almost instantly Finnick retracted his legs and jumped up. "Sir-Captain right?" He had gone pale and stood ridged, as though expecting a blow to the stomach.

_This _is the Captain?

I took a good look at him; he was tall, fit, his suit was tailored to his toned body and it looked as if smiling was never introduced to him. On his head sat a white Captains hat that covered his hair and was pulled down low, past his eyebrows and shaded his eyes.

He looked menacing.

If he smiled would his face crack in half?

"You're uh…the Captain?" I asked.

He looked down at me and it felt as though his eyes were seeing through my skin and into my intestines. Did he want to make sure I still had my kidneys? "Yes." He strolled right past Finnick and held out a hand; slowly I took it and he yanked me up then began circling me like a shark.

Oh shit.

Am I in trouble?

But it wasn't me who put their feet up on the table!

Is he _smelling_ me?

Fucking hell he's smelling me!

All of a sudden I felt him lift up a strand o my hair and inspected it; I took that moment to look into his face-he was young, that was for sure. Though the suit made him look older, probably because of the layers and amount of badges that decorated the lapels. And his hair was actually blonde! White blonde really. And he had green eyes, but they were sunken in.

Poor Captain.

He must not be able to sleep.

"My name is Johnny. You may call me Captain." He finally spoke.

"Why not Johnny?" Peeta asked lightly and stood up beside me.

"Because," Captain Johnny directed his attention at my poor fiancé-but if I'm honest he _did _look like a Johnny. "I am your Captain."

"You just _sniffed _my fiancé." Peeta pointed out and placed a heavy hand on my arm. "I think we're on familiar terms now."

That, of course, ensured a showdown between Peeta and Johnny.

So there we stood, clustered around an antique looking coffee table Peeta on one side, the Captain of the ship in front of us and Finnick worming his way between the two of them. "Hey you two! Forget about me?"

Thank the Gods for Finnick! "So Captain Johnny is it? Nice to meet you!" He's so quick thinking and smooth! "All I ask is that you don't crash the ship Captain." Finnick grinned. "_I _can swim. But Katniss here? Let's just say she's not as good."

"For some reason I doubt this good man here will crash." Peeta intervened smoothly. "I think he's a fine Captain-well as much as I've seen so far. I mean I haven't stalked him or anything."

"Yet." Finnick grinned evilly.

"Yet." Peeta agreed.

"Boy's you are _not _going to stalk the Captain." Effie suddenly appeared with a not-too-happy look on her face. Not that I can blame her, less than a day here and were already causing a bit of trouble. "Leave the man alone-he has enough to worry about without the likes of you following him around."

Johnny turned to nod at Effie before turning back to me. "Katniss you and I should talk."

I eyed him, which was a bit difficult to do since he towered over me.

Damn, how _tall _is this man? Six foot _five_?

"Why? So you can smell me again?" I couldn't resist the dig.

At that he _actually _sighed and massaged his forehead, the only normal thing I've seen him do so far. "I did that to make sure you really took the chemical shower. Wouldn't want to "Hope of the Future" contaminating the rest of the passengers." He held out his elbow to me. "Join me for a promenade will you?"

As much as I wanted to tell him he could go promenade by himself for being rude I didn't. Something about the look in his young face made me want to talk to this man alone, without the distraction of Peeta and Finnick.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"You're young." I blurted out.

Johnny snickered much to my surprise and removed his hat. "Yes. I am." He glanced down at me and offered me the hat. "Just a bit older than you. Been the master of this fine lady for many years now…I was born on this liner." He sighed and plopped his hat on my head before looking out over the water.

I adjusted the hat and followed his line of sight but all I saw was the reflection of the water in the glass like structure. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Thought we should get to know one another."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to face me. "Katniss I think you're a beautiful, intelligent young lady an-"

"Johnny I'm in love with P-"

"I know, Peeta. I merely meant that we should get to know one another on a more personal level because I am carrying the Hope for Humanity and should be awful careful with her." He grinned cockily. "I'm only teasing Katniss. I just wanted to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?"

"No particular reason."

This was suspicious. Really suspicious. I stopped walking and pulled out of his grasp. "Be honest Johnny." This guy was not what he appeared to be; in front of everyone he's the seasoned, strong, intimidating Captain he's suppose to be. But alone he's completely different; he's teasing, smiling, and indirect.

He stared down at me for a few seconds before blowing air out of his mouth and running a hand through his short blonde hair. I noticed his hands were large and his fingers long but solid, sturdy hands built for working on a ship. "I haven't told anybody this yet." He glanced around before shaking his head. "But I've set course for the United Kingdom. We leave tomorrow."

"Where is that?"

"They were the only civilization I think could last that is closest to our own. They speak English and were just as advanced as us-if any other English speaking nation could survive, it would be them."

"Al…right?" I still don't understand why he's telling _me _of all people. Why not Haymitch? Or Effie? At least they would have an inkling of what he's talking about. All I want to do is marry Peeta and settle down; I don't care where I just want us to finally be happy together.

"You don't understand do you?"

I didn't answer him.

"We'd be the first in how many years to make contact with another country."

"And?"

"And we need to make a good impression…_you _need to make a good impression."

Oh shit.

Not this again!

I-I-

"Wouldn't it be grand if you and I are the first to step off this magnificent vessel into foreign land arm in arm, beautiful, smiles on our faces?" His voice rose and I saw the young man in him plain as day, eager to do something new and excited at the prospect of adventure.

"Johnny listen that all sounds nice and all but all I want out of this is to get married to Peeta and settle down somewhere."

"We can make history together Katniss. You and I."

At that I faltered a bit. "…Sorry I must not be hearing you correctly…"

"Leave Peeta and marry me Katniss. One of my workers is a certified minister, he can marry us. And just think how…" His voice faded out, all I could hear was my own whirling thoughts fighting one another in my head.

Johnny wants me to leave Peeta and…and what?

I love Peeta!

This man is fucking insane!

He stepped closer to me and smiled, for the first time I noticed his entire face was lit up like the sun rising over the forest. It reached every inch of his young, wrinkle free face; it brightened his green eyes and oh my! He has dimples! "Just think about it Katniss…you and me, together." He leaned down closer and all but sucked me into his tall, lean body. "We'd be the pride and joy as soon as we take that first step into the United K-"

"Catnip! What the fucking hell?!" I gasped and it was then I realized he wasn't even _touching _me; it only felt like he was pinning me to the wall. Hastily stepped out of Johnny's space to see Gale standing near one of the doors, his arm still holding it open. "Step away from her you asshole!" He glared daggers and stalked up to us.

"Gale!" I yelped- grateful for once for his intrusion- and took a deep breath. It took all my strength not to bolt from the deck and run into Peeta's warm, welcoming arms. "It isn't what you think."

"Oh? Listen I know I'm a prick to Bread Boy but you can't just-this is wrong an-"

"He's the Captain Gale." I tried to appear calm and collected but I couldn't even look one of them in the eye, instead I focused my gaze on the floorboards and smoothed down my pants.

No one said anything for a few seconds, but eventually I felt the cap being lifted off my head and I can only assume it was Johnny. "This was a pleasant talk Katniss. Thank you for the lovely walk and please think about what I said." I saw out of the corner of my eye him turn to face Gale. "Gale. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah…real interesting meeting you too…Captain." He spat the title out and I knew that he and the Captain wouldn't be sitting down to drinks any time soon.

And then Captain Johnny left.

I had all the intention of turning and running back into the Salon and into Peeta's warm, comforting arms; until Gale grabbed the hood of my sweater. "I think we should talk."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Oh I think it does Catnip. But we have more to talk about than just…_that _little incident I witnessed."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Please leave a review?

And if you like this check out the link in my profile?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, got some of the best readers here I think and for that, I just wanted to say thank you all. There are over 50 reviews on this story, and so many are incredibly encouraging. Thank you. -L

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 13

Much to my dismay I wound up sitting at one of the little two-seater tables on the promenade deck with Gale. So there we sat, me staring at my hands and him staring at me. I curled my legs underneath my bottom and tried to imagine I was anywhere else but here. Like enough didn't happen already the Gods wanted me to deal with Gale now too? I don't know how much more I can take. My heart is _still _pounding from Captain Johnny's offer.

His offer.

He all but _demanded _I break up with Peeta and run off with him to play the Captain's proud, supporting wife.

Why?

Because I'm Katniss fucking Everdeen and my damn _face_ lead the revolution.

Honestly sometimes I wish I could get a face transplant.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Gale finally asked and leaned his elbow on the tabletop and settled his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Again, none of your business." I snipped.

"No, no that is _definitely _my business Catnip. Because from _my _view it looked like you're _already_ cheating on Bread Boy…I don't know whether to congratulate you on moving up so fast or go give Bread Boy a bottle of whiskey."

"Gale _what _is your problem?!" I had to ask.

I can't take it anymore!

It was like running around in circles with him!

Hot-cold, hot-cold-make up your damn mind already!

He stared at me for a few seconds before sighing and rubbing his face with both hands. "I'm sorry." He finally apologized; a bit too late if you ask me but okay. "That was out of line…I don't know the full story-for all I know he could have been trying to rape you."

"He wasn't." I quickly muttered, better put that speculation to rest fast before something bad happens.

"I just…I want us to be friends again." He spoke softly, his eyes staring at a spot above my head. "Normal friends. Like what we had back home but without the hunting and stuff…before you wouldn't be freezing me out like this-in fact you would be telling me _exactly _what happened with that Captain."

I blinked.

Friends?

Normal friends?

"I know I've been a prick but-what you have with Finnick, I want that." He finally looked me in the eye. "The jokes, and smiles and no hostility."

"I'm not hostile."

"Yes Catnip, you are." A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You look at me as though you'd like nothing more than to shove an arrow right through my forehead."

"I-"

"You don't make any effort to have conversations with me-you don't even look at me unless I do or say something rude to get your attention. Katniss you're avoiding me…and I hate it."

Gale, he looked like I kicked him in the gentleman's area.

Was I really avoiding him?

Did I really look like I wanted to kill him?

"It's not my intention to…it's just…everything you do seems to piss me off." I stated honestly. Because everything he does really does annoy me. "And I don't know why."

At that he let out a long, heavy sigh and sank into the chair like all of the air in him had deflated. "It's because of the war…that damn war gave us so many good things and took away some of the best." He groaned and rubbed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. "Some days I find myself wishing it never happened."

"Gale," I ran my forefinger over the lines in the table, eager to distract myself with something.

"Catnip I know the reason you hate me is because of that bomb but I did what I had to do and so did you." He tilted his head. "I'm not asking for you to leave Peeta, or stop laughing with Finnick. I'm just asking for us to _try_ and be friends again."

Could I really say no to that?

I glanced up at him to see puppy dog eyes.

No, I can't-especially not when he's giving me those sad eyes to boot. "Alright. We can try."

A huge grin broke out on his face and he jumped up out of his chair and pulled me into a hug. "I still think you're fiancé is an idiot and you can do better. Though I'm not too sure about _Captain Johnny_." He mocked. "And I won't stop harassing him for his stupidity. Bread Boy not the Captain 'cause he could throw me in the ocean or poison me or something…wouldn't put it past him actually."

"Gale." I warned. I still couldn't bring myself to fully return his hug so I ended up doing this weird pat-on-back thing.

But he really didn't seem to mind.

I pulled back away from his grasp and took a good long look at him. He was still the same Gale I knew way back before the war, but he had changed in many ways. There was a darkness to him that was more pronounced, he was more cynical and bitter. Could I be friends with this man again?

No. I don't think I can.

But I'll try.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Dinner was as awkward as can be with Gale being overly nice to everyone; well except Peeta-it was more of a snarky nice-and me trying to send Peeta apologies telepathically-it didn't work-every time Finnick caught my eye he kept opening his mouth to ask a question and then I would end up asking Effie questions I don't even care to know the answer to.

Like now.

"Hey Effie? What's this flower? Do you know it?" Slowly I picked up one of the flowers from the center piece and held it up for everyone to see. It was fairly large in the shape of a star with white around the edges but its main coloring was shades of pink with darker pink spots.

Effie looked up over her dish of pasta and vegetables. "That is the Stargazer Lily. Beautiful isn't it?" She put down her fork and picked up her water. "It's a hybrid, it smells you know. Go one, take a sniff."

Hesitantly I did as she said.

It does smell!

"Wow, is this the faint scent in the air?" I asked dubiously and tipped the flower so Peeta could smell too.

"Yup." She nodded and smiled. "It was created by Leslie Woodruff in 1978…" And then I tuned her out.

As much as I love Effie, I really don't care about flowers that much to know the history of it. But I did the trick I wanted, Finnick's mouth was shut and Effie was filling the air with her words.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

After dinner instead of staying for drinks while waiting for Haymitch to finish up his shift, Peeta and I politely declined and went up to our luxury suite. I can track Haymitch down for a chat some other time; when I'm not worried over Peeta and what happened.

"That was a good dinner." Peeta remarked offhandedly as he shrugged off his sweater and tossed it on the couch before walking in the bedroom.

"Yeah, I liked the mashed potatoes." I followed after him but made a beeline for the walk in closet. "Do you think by chance we've got pajamas?"

Behind him I hear the familiar movements of him turning down the bed. "Probably, they've got everything else. Did you see the chairs? Damn they must be imported or something."

"Yeah." I walked out of the closet having found our pajamas and over to the other side and helped with the pillows. "Peeta? I talked to Gale." I began, not having the courage to be honest and begin with the Captain incident.

"How'd it go?"

"Alright." I grabbed two of the decorative pillows and chucked them at the chair in the corner. "He says he wants to be friends again."

At that he paused for a second before throwing two small pillows in his hands at the chair. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Katniss I have to be honest here; he's a bit of a prick."

"Peet-"

"A funny prick. But still-it's like alight I know he's not a bad guy but his comments it's just so…irritating. I don't hate him. Don't get me wrong honey I don't hate the guy but really would it kill him to have some respect?"

"Peeta there's something else I have to tell you."

He stopped moving and looked at me, he had gone pale and his eyes filled with worry. "What is it honey?"

Slowly I lowered myself onto the bed and commanded my heart to stop beating so quickly-it didn't work-and tried to plan out exactly what I wanted to say. It didn't work. Words just kept pouring out of my mouth mixed in with apologies and just senselessness. "Peeta oh Peeta please! I didn't do anything! I swear but Johnny he just-and there was just something-oh he's so damn tall! It's like he has his own gravitational pull! And the hat-I didn't do it I swear it just, he did and he was so tall and close and I'm not going to do what he asked but _he _asked Peeta _he _did! Not me! I love you! I do- I love you so much but he was just there looming and talking and saying we'd be loved but no! I love _you _Peeta! But he's the Captain and he wouldn't then-"

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled; he never yelled at me.

I shut up immediately.

It was then I noticed he was now kneeling in front of me, both his hands clamped down on my shoulders and I was crying.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled and made a pathetic attempt to wipe away my tears.

Peeta nodded and stood up tensely. "Sorry about what? Take it from the top."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and began from the top.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"So Katniss." Finnick's loud booming voice echoed over the near empty breakfast area the following morning. The people sitting about weren't too pleased but thankfully they didn't say anything; for the most part they ignored me, which I appreciated. They were wrapped up in their own lives, trying to move on from the horror to take on me and my strange group of friends or rather War Hero's. "What did Johnny want yesterday?"

"Shh!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the table. "Let's not let _everyone _know."

"Why?" He frowned. "Did he ask to smell you? Did he sniff you again? I knew he was a-"

"Shut up Finnick!" I hissed. "No he did not _sniff_ me again! We just walked around for a bit and…talked."

"More than talked." Gale's knowing voice sang as he walked up to the table, Effie on his arm. Politely he pulled out Effie's chair and helped her into it before sitting down beside her. "But enough on that shithead. What's for breakfast?" He shot me a look over the table; a look I knew all too well. 'You owe me for saving your ass Catnip, and I want answers soon.' I ignored him and instead focused on my orange juice.

Things between Peeta and me weren't so good anymore since last night. He was still loving and attentive, and I tried my best to show my affection, but it just wasn't the same. He knew Captain Johnny was going to try something, it was only a matter of time and that put a tense wedge between us. Why wouldn't it?

As much as I tried to reassure Peeta about my feelings and how I would _never_ leave him for Johnny, there was still a little seed of doubt in his mind because of that one damn moment when Gale came in and saw what appeared to be him about to kiss me.

And me letting him.

Curse that one momentary lapse of judgment.

Plus Gale wasn't exactly helping the situation either because he still goaded Peeta, still made small digs at him and _still _picked on me.

The only difference was I didn't exactly look at him like I wanted to mount his head on a stick; I had moved up to physically throwing things at his head. Much to Finnick's delight, and Effie's dismay.

"Katniss please. A _Lady _does not throw food at a gentleman." She chided as she picked up a roll.

Gale let out a bark of laughter. "Effie, Katniss is no lady."

"And you're no gentleman." I added.

"And I do not like where this is going." Peeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go for a walk." He stood up and squeezed my shoulder. "Be back in a bit."

And then he left, which Gale unfortunately had to remark on. "Bread Boy not taking you for a walk?" He raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

"Piss off Gale." Finnick shoved him. "Katniss try the strawberries. It's a good way to start the day."

I appreciated Finnick's diversion and accepted the strawberry but my mind was still on Peeta; we would get through this right? He trusts me right? We've been through much worse than some know-it-all Captain trying to 'steal' me away-for the love of all things sacred we survived _war_!

Why is he worried about this?

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

After breakfast I wandered around the levels with Finnick for awhile trying to get a layout of the vessel. It was massive, there were so many floors and rooms and decks-many of which we had no idea what it could possibly be used for. Right now we were in the library thumbing through some books.

"Things don't look too good between you and Peeta." Finnick stated idly.

I hummed and picked up a novel, the title read _Alice in Wonderland. _

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I slid the book back onto the shelf.

He stared at me for awhile before turning around and walking to the glass panel separating us from the deck. "Did you know Annie's alive? Remember her?"

At that my head shot up and I stared at his strong, lean back. "Finnick I-"

"She had my child." He continued on, his hands folding behind his back. "I have a little boy Katniss…he's just about a year now**.** His name is Viktor."

I wanted to hug him and tell him to say no more, but I was frozen. Why was he telling me this? I know it has to be hurting him so why is he doing it?

"Effie tells me she should be coming aboard just before we leave the harbor…just two more hours…Annie and my Viktor…did you know I haven't seen them since before the pandemic? I had her hidden away in the main hideaway just in case. I can't wait to see my wife and son…I dream of them every single night and tonight they'll both be in my arms."

I felt the tears trickle down my face but I couldn't move my hands to wipe them away.

Finnick.

Brave, strong, War-Hero Finnick. He suffers and sacrifices so much for others and denies himself everything.

Why?

"We had a fight the night I carried them to the hideaway." He carried on. "She didn't want us to be separated…again." His voice wavered for a second but regained the strength. "She wanted me to stay with her, or to come along. I couldn't let her. What if something happened? It was safest place for her and our baby was in the main…" At this he faltered and shook his head. "I love her and my son enough to sacrifice myself." He turned to face me. "I love you Katniss, enough to sacrifice myself."

"Finnick…" I whispered and tried to move, I really did but my body-it felt like I was moving in jelly.

"Katniss when you love someone, you do what's best for them. Even if they don't like it."

"What are you saying?" I managed to whisper but clutched my hands close to my chest. Why? I don't know; maybe it was to make sure my heart was still there.

He smiled a half smile and shrugged. "Peeta may not want to talk and hear what else you have to say. But you do, and you should talk and tell him exactly how you feel, what you want, and how you want it. Even if he doesn't want to, because you love him and he loves you. It will probably hurt him; but it's for the best isn't it? "

Oh. He pities me. "Finnick I know Peeta, right now he just needs some cooling off time. Soon enough we'll sit down properly and talk."

Finnick stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. "But you want to talk now because what he heard was not that truth was it." It was a statement; and an accurate one at that. Peeta heard how the situation played out, but he didn't hear what I felt inside and how much I hated the thought of marrying Johnny.

I did want to talk. I wanted to talk about everything that happened and how I feel so bad for even planting the smallest of seeds of doubt in my fiancé's fragile mind! I wanted to get on my hands and knees and _beg _Peeta for forgiveness.

But he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Katniss why don't we sit down and I'll be your wall? You can tell me anything you like-you can even hit me if you want. I promise it won't hurt me." And in that moment, I felt the urge to punch Finnick in the face and let out all of my anger and frustrations.

So I did.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Thank you again, for reading and all of you who leave reviews. You all are the reason why I keep writing and try to update regularly.

Who wants to meet Baby Viktor? Yes? No? Don't care about him, just want more Katniss and Peeta time and want Captain Johnny to bugger off and just pilot the ship?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, I know it's been ages since the last chapter and for all of you who do not follow my facebook page there is a very good reason for this: I had no internet. One of the power cords broke in half (amazing right? No idea that could happen) so that took ages for them to replace, then my wifi system became hit and miss- all in all it's been a very bad time for me. Please do not hold this against me. -L

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 14

I stood off to the side of the waiting area with Finnick, Peeta and Effie. It was the same room that I met Haymitch in when I finished the chemical shower but now we were all waiting for Annie and Baby Viktor. Would they put the baby through the same chemical shower? Or would they dilute it? Perhaps they use something else entirely? I hope they don't use the same chemical shower on the poor dear, it stings like hell.

Finnick held the icepack up to his face, but I could see the pride and joy shinning in his one good eye as he stared at the door Annie is suppose to walk through. "Finnick…" I began slowly, hoping that Peeta and Effie wouldn't hear me. "I really am sorry about your eye."

At that he chuckled and removed the ice pack to look down at me. We stood off to the side while Peeta and Effie had settled into the couches and were engrossed in talking. Part of me wanted to snuggle up to my fiancés side and just listen to him talk, but another part of me-a stronger part-thought that it would be best to keep a bit of distance for awhile until he could at least look me in the eye. "I told you to punch me if you felt like it. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't prepared for your swing Katniss." He ruffled my hair. "I know you."

"I still feel bad-I mean here you are going to see your wife and son for the first time in, what a year? And she's going to see that-that black eye!" I felt my face heat up at the shame. How could I have been so dim to forget that?

What would Annie think when she sees his eye?

"Katniss! Relax." He shoved the ice pack into my face and I felt my nose bend a bit to the side. "Annie and I…if she's annoyed over this," He placed the ice back on his eye. "She's just going to have to get over seeing it because she won't even be able to go take a piss without seeing me."

I covered the huge grin on my face with the back of my hand; that was the ever charming Finnick. I glanced up at him to see a smile on his face and shrugged, his happiness was contagious and soon I was excited to see Annie again and his little boy.

What does he look like?

Does Baby Viktor have his father's naturally handsome good looks?

Or his mother's soft, lovely features?

His eyes will most definitely be green but will they be like the sea, or more green like his mothers?

Will his hair be dark?

Or more bronze like?

"You're going to be glued to Viktor aren't you?" Finnick asked, but before I could say a thing the door opened and out stepped Annie holding Baby Viktor in her arms.

"Annie." Was all Finnick said before he dashed over to her and picked her up then crushed her and his son to his chest. It was a wonderful sight, they were laughing and crying and kissing and-I turned around to give them some privacy.

"Katniss." A soft gentle voice, I recognized as Effie's called my name. Still smiling I looked up at her to see her beckoning me over. Hastily I walked over and she patted my cheek. "Let's give them some space." With that said, she led both Peeta and I out onto the promenade deck.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"He's so happy." I stated to no one in particular as we strolled over to the set of tables and sat down. Finnick was exceedingly happy to have his family back in his arms and I can't say I'm not excited for him as well! A whole year without seeing his wife and baby, I don't know how he did it. He is a much better person than I am. My eyes cut over to Peeta who was dragging his feet to the table, Effie and I already seated. It hurts my heart to not be able to cuddle up to my fiancé, it feels like my heart is being weighed down by ten thousand tons of sand and yet Finnick had to be away for a whole damn year and his spirits-from what I've seen-hasn't wavered.

He remained faithful, loving and kept his mind on the main problem.

Something I haven't been able to do since Peeta turned Ice King on me last night.

"Fuck…" Peeta rasped as he stumbled over to his chair and grabbed the back of the chair.

I watched in frozen horror as Peeta gasped and bent over the chair, one hand clamped over his forehead the other griped the back of the chair. His eyes shut in pain and he tried to take deep breaths and I knew he was having a flashback.

"Peeta…" I whispered but I couldn't move.

Why can't I ever move when someone I love is experiencing pain?

I'm Katniss Everdeen; I was willing to die for him in the games why can't I do anything right anymore?

Why do I keep hurting the ones I love?

"Katniss shhh." Effie gently took my right hand in her own and squeezed my fingers before she began making soft cooing sounds and Peeta came back to us. "There you go, are you okay now?" She reached out to him and shakily he gave her his hand to hold as he took his seat.

I wanted to touch him; to hold him like I use to. I was the one who would help him after the flashbacks, why should it change? "Peeta…" I removed my hand from Effie's and slowly placed it on his.

One good sign was that he didn't pull away; bad sign, he didn't even look at my face. But I contented myself with playing with his fingers.

"Okay, I think we could all use some nice hot tea." Effie patted our shoulders and stood up. "I'm going to go find a waiter. Stay right here you two."

Patiently I waited until she went inside before looking up at Peeta, who conveniently was staring out at the sky. Why won't he look at me? Well no more! Nervously-my hand actually shook-I grabbed his chin and pulled his face down to mine. "Peeta please." I begged. "You just had an…an episode…you haven't had one in _months_-we really need to talk about this bec-"

"Not now." And he jerked out of my grasp and retracted his arm.

"When then?"

"Later."

"Peeta this isn't like you. W-"

"You're right, this _isn't _like me. But tell me Katniss how am I suppose to act when the Captain of this fucking ship is after my girlfriend and she actually _swooned _after him?!"

I gasped, affronted. "I didn't _swoon_!"

"Oh? So you didn't fall for his f-"

"NO! I didn't!" I can't believe this! He's accusing me of actually being interested in Johnny? What the hell?!

"OH WHOA HO!" We whirled around to see Gale standing there holding a tray of teacups and cookies. "Troubles _really _brewing in paradise! Ouch!" His eyes darted between Peeta and me and fascination was plainly written on his face.

"Not now Gale." I warned darkly.

He didn't take the hint but instead strutted up to us with a stupid grin on his face. "I'm just saying Catnip; things are looking stormy over here." His voice dropped low as he slid the tray onto the table and claimed Effie's seat. "Very stormy." He stared at Peeta with a taunting yet sympathetic look. "Poor poor Bread Boy losing his girl to someone bigger."

Peeta opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud buzzing noise.

"_This is your Captain speaking. My apologies for that but be prepared for many more. We are now leaving the harbor and I would like to explain some emergency procedures with you." _I looked up at the wall to my left and saw a built in speaker, but no camera. _"In case of an emergency there will be seven short blasts and one long blast of the ship's whistle. This is the emergency signal. If you hear this you will report to your muster station which is located on the outdoor promenade deck, or any of the public gathering rooms. If you panic and cannot locate any of the muster stations please find your way to the lifeboats." _He took a short break before resuming his no-doubt memorized speech. "_Once at said muster station a senior officer will direct you further. Please read the instructions located on every deck in the public rooms instructing you on where and how to put on the lifejackets if such time arises." _After this he paused for a few seconds. "_You may have noticed that there is a large translucent like bubble encasing this liner. Please do not try to damage it. If you are caught attempting to inflict anything, even a scratch, you will be marooned on the next island. If said island does not appear within twenty-four hours you will be abandoned in the ocean with nothing but a lifeboat and one shotgun with one bullet. That bubble is in place for you as well as the crew's safety. With that said please enjoy your stay." _And then the announcement ended.

Well that was short, abrupt and to the point wasn't it?

"Alright did you three hear that?" Effie's voice came from somewhere off to the side with a waiter a few paces behind her. He was a young man holding a semi-larger platter, which didn't make any since because Gale had brought the tea and cookies himself.

Slowly I nodded but my eyes were trained on Peeta and Gale; the tension was growing a bit too think too quick for my comfort and I know one of them is going to spark that little fuse as soon as the opportunity presented itself. "Yeah, uh Effie I think Peeta and I will take our snack in our room." I moved to stand up only to have Peeta's hand shackle me to the table.

"No, that's alright. I'm going to go lie down. You can sit here and chat with Gale." He spat out the last bit as though it were burning his tongue and then released my hand.

I watched as he stood up, his movements jerky and ridged. "Peeta please." I begged, no longer ashamed of our not-so-private-problems anymore. Why should I be? Obviously Gale knows, and if he does so does Effie because she's perceptive as hell. "We should talk."

"I don't want to talk." Peeta set his jaw and looked over my head.

"But you don't know the half of it Peeta! You're not listening to me!"

"I've listened enough!" He raised his voice and locked eyes with me, which was terrifying in of itself. The rage that flowed in his eyes, it was scary. I've never witness his pure anger before; I avoided his eyes in favor of looking at his throat-my favorite place to nuzzle my nose-but regretted it immediately. There I saw his veins throb as he tried to control himself; I watched in fascination as he swallowed and took deep breaths before speaking again, this time more quietly. "I've heard you complain about Gale, I've watched you glare at him," He pointed at Gale's forehead. "Then you suddenly try and befriend that asshole again. Then you tell me the fucking _Captain _of this thing wants you to dump my sorry, crazy ass for him. How the hell do you think I'm going to feel Katniss? How?" His voice was a low hiss.

I wished he were yelling again.

"But Peeta I love you. _You._ You're the one I want to be with and make a life with. Not-"

"He's a Captain Katniss. He has a damn ship, he's fawning over you, he sends you gifts." He picked up a saucer Effie's waiter brought when I wasn't looking and shoved it into my face. "Read it." Curiously I tilted my head down to see what he was talking about.

Damn.

Blasted Captain Johnny!

Damn you to hell!

Written in some sort of cream on the slice of cake were the words:_ My beautiful Katniss, won't you join me for tea this evening? Enjoy the cheesecake and jam. –Captain Johnny _

"Well well Catnip's gone and found herself an admirer hm?" Gale leaned over close to my shoulder to read the cake. "Captain sure is smooth. Going to go for that tea?" He asked lightly, but when I met his eyes I knew that question was anything but innocent. If I said yes, I was sealing my fate without Peeta. He would never sit and listen to me; but if I said no and avoided the Captain he could very well dump me into the ocean. After all the passengers have made it more than clear that my name has no weight around here; they wouldn't stop him.

I studied the message again; _won't you join me for tea this evening? _Well, he requests my company. But he didn't say that I had to be alone now did he? Could this be opportunity knocking to clear the air with Peeta? "Peeta will you come with me?" I ask, my eyes begging him to say yes.

Peeta scoffed and leaned off of the table. "To watch him fawn over my supposed fiancé? No thanks. I'll be in…_our_ suite."

Rejected.

My darling fiancé rejected me.

I held back a sob; Peeta never rejected me before. Never. This was the first time he's ever been snarky, or rude or ever the slightest bit plain _mean _to me.

Is this really happening? All because of the damn Captain?

Unable to not watch him, I watched as Peeta left the deck without a backwards glance.

"Miss?" The young waiter who brought the cake stood beside me, the platter now held up as a make-shift clipboard with a pen poised in his hand to write something.

"Hm?"

"Will you be accepting the Captain's invitation?"

At that I almost snorted, but didn't. Instead I huffed and waved him off. "No. No I will _not _be joining him for tea that sneaky bast-"

"Katniss!" Effie's shrill voice cut me off. "We must not speak that way! _Ladies_ must not speak that way!" She lightly thwacked me on cheek with her folded napkin, but it was obvious she wanted to do more. "He is a most gracious Captain and you young lady must learn some respect." I felt her eyes glaring at me even though I stared at the cake. "Thank Captain Johnny for us but sadly, Katniss must decline his offer. It was most hospitable of him though." And with that said, she sent the waiter away.

I felt a heat work its way into my cheeks in shame; Effie not only admonished me she did it in front of Gale, who couldn't control his damn laughter! There he sat in his chair laughing his ass off at me, full on snorting with tears in his eyes.

Bastard.

I didn't laugh when he was getting lectured, can't he do me the same courtesy?

"Honestly Katniss! How can you be so…so _rude?!_" Effie hissed, this time I looked up at her. Her pale face was red in anger and I knew I wasn't going to be let off lightly.

"Dear Captain Johnny is being a complete ass!" I muttered back, my voice full of sarcasm. "It's because of him that Peeta and I-"

"It's because of him we are here and alive today and not dead Katniss." She stood up ridged, her voice cold. "It will do well for you to remember that." And then she left without a backward glance.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Again, I apologize for the lack of updates but what do you think will happen?

How do you think this will end?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 15

I didn't stay on the deck with Gale, I couldn't. If I did he would have questioned me, asked me endless amounts of questions and mocked my inability to hold even a glimmer of conversation. No, I couldn't deal with that so instead I wandered the ship walking aimlessly hoping to find a friendly face.

Or a dark room to sulk in.

Either would do, I'm not too fussy.

All I wanted was to get my mind off of this mess between Peeta and me…and the Captain.

I was currently on the deck above the dinning section but watching the rolling sea was making me feel a bit ill so I ducked inside and into the long hallway. This ship was a maze; every single hall looked exactly alike on every single level. With a sigh I turned left, not caring where I ended up, but then I saw a familiar man and like magic the gloom disappeared.

It was Finnick!

Funny, caring Finnick Odiar with his little baby boy!

Oh this is exactly the distraction I was hoping for!

"Finnick!" I call out to him and grinned when he turned around with his son in his arms. "Oh my, that simply_ must _be Baby Viktor!" I coo as we meet in the middle of the hall, my hands immediately going to caress the baby's soft cheek and short bronze hair. "What a handsome little boy you are! Yes you are Viktor. You take after your daddy don't you? Oh my! You're eyes are so beautiful!"

At that Finnick laughed a full on belly shaking laugh and handed his son over to me so that he can lean against the wall, still laughing.

I ignored him in favor of adjusting Baby Viktor in my arms so that his head was leaning on my shoulder and one arm was under his bum. Much to my surprise he didn't object to me holding him but instead stuck his tiny little fingers in my hair, marveling at its color and softness. "It'd be nice if you could stop laughing now." I muttered and watched as Finnick pulls himself together.

He eventually does and wraps his heavy arm around my shoulder, careful of his son. "Sorry Katniss," He let out a snigger. "I just never pegged _you _for the baby loving type." Gently he poked his son's nose before he looked down at me, a fond look on his face. "I knew you'd like him and take a shinning to him but this?" His arm gestured to me holding him. "You holding him and talking like that? Never in my wildest dreams…you look good with him though…you look like you'd make a good mother."

At that I sighed but placed a kiss on Viktor's head. "Let's not go there okay? So how's Annie?" Hopefully he'd take the hint and jump on the new topic.

Finnick gave me a knowingly curious look but nodded. "She's doing well, napping right now actually." He placed his hand on my lower back and directed me down the hallway. "In my suite, lucky me." Finnick stepped in front of me and opened one of the side doors then ushered me inside. "Which gives us enough time to have a little chat."

Finnick wanted to talk again? If that's what he wants I must truly look like shit. But nevertheless I walked into the room then straight out the other side, not bothering to even glance around. "Finnick, I know you're only trying to help but I don't want to talk right now. Not to you, or Gale or Effie. I just need some…distractions alright?" I had one hand on the door handle out of the room and the other holding Baby Viktor to my body. "Can you respect that?"

He didn't say anything for a couple seconds too long which was suspicious since he was Finnick and always had something to say, well at least to me he does. Viktor wiggled a bit to look over my shoulder at his father and then I heard Finnick walk up behind me but stop a few feet away. "Yes. I can respect that." He reached around me to open the door. "Why don't you go out there with Viktor? I'll be right back; I'm kind of hungry so I'm going to find a waiter, or preferably a chief." He grinned down at me, completely relaxed and charming.

He was acting a bit strange, but far be it for me to complain when I asked for distance and he's giving it to me on a golden platter. "Alright." I eyed him but took a step out on the promenade deck and listened to the familiar click of the door signaling Finnick really did just leave.

I can't get over how many of these decks are on this massive ship, it seems like every other level is a promenade deck which isn't exactly a bad thing. The lower you go the closer to the water you are, and since we are pretty low I think it best if I stay inside with Baby Viktor. So I turned right around and walked back into the room. It was a spacious room, no idea what it's used for but the rug in the center looks awfully soft; perfect for playing with a baby on.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Finnick's been gone an awfully long time, but I did say I wanted a distraction and he did see I took a liking to his son so was he just giving me space and time to relax away from people?

"Goo…spah!" Viktor held up a spoon proudly in the air.

"Yup. Spoon." I cooed and ruffled his hair. We were on the rug in the same room, me sitting facing him just in case he fell over or decided to go exploring. He had spotted the large, decorative spoon hanging on the wall and I figured no one would notice if he played with it for a while.

Right? I mean it's just a spoon.

Just then the door clicked open."Hey Sweetheart." I turned around to see Haymitch striding towards me. "Is that Finnick's boy?"

"Yup. Say 'hi'." I picked up his little hand and waved just as Haymitch reached us. "Isn't he adorable?"

Haymitch merely raised an eyebrow but nodded at Baby Viktor and did this weird bending at the side thing to touch his forefinger and middle finger to Viktor's little fist. Is he really that lazy that he can't kneel down? "They trust you with their son?"

"Of course." I sniffed indigently. Besides what's it any of his concern? What's he doing here anyway? I pulled Viktor into my arms and stood up; if Haymitch was indeed too old to kneel down then I guess we had to stand up. It was the proper thing to do. At least that's what Effie's been drilling into my head.

Oh Effie. I suppose I owe her an apology don't I?

"Annie's not too bright is she?" He mused aloud before shrugging. "Anyway I came to tell you we've officially left the harbor and are now officially considered out in the ocean."

I glanced up at him before shifting Baby Viktor onto my other hip; it wasn't that he was heavy; he was just a squirmy little baby that couldn't sit still for too long. Probably gets it from his father. "Alright?"

He sighed and moved to grab my arm but thought better of it-since I _am_ holding a child here-and instead grabbed my shoulder. "Let's go out on the deck." He opened one of the doors and gently shoved me out. "Look out there." I followed his arm and walked up to the glass and saw the ocean in all of its entirety.

Water.

So much of it.

Not a blue like before but now a deep, harsh scary blue that moved back and forth so viciously! She rolled and lapped at the liner and is that white? Why is the water white?

"Fascinating isn't it?" Haymitch's deep voice brought me back to my senses and the fact that I was holding a baby.

Slowly I adjusted Baby Viktor so he could see the ocean as well, but I was still in shock. It looked menacing; almost evil. "Haymitch…why…it looks so…?"

"A storm's coming."

"What?"

"Yeah. Don't worry she is a sound vessel and this," He tapped the glass. "Is added protection." His eyes met my own. "But I wanted you to see what we're really dealing with Sweetheart. This isn't some little lake your use to-this is an ocean. Out there you will find sharks, whale's maybe…squids." His voice falters into confusion.

Just then Baby Viktor stared squirming again; apparently he wasn't too fond of Haymitch's talking either. "Shhh, it's okay." I began to gently bounce him in hopes of calming him down. "Haymitch, come on he's a baby."

Haymitch eyed us for a second before walking back to the door and holding it open. "Well come on then if you're playing babysitter." He snorted and muttered under his breath, but I still heard him. "Still don't get it though…they have nurses here for a reason..." Wordlessly I made my way to one of the couches and sat down, adjusting Viktor so that he sat in my lap facing Haymitch and watched in fascination as he fixed himself a drink, the spoon in his clutches completely forgotten. "So Sweetheart," Haymitch took a swig of his drink. "I know the Captain's already told you our destination." He gave me a level look, which I ignored in favor of gently patting down Viktor's hair. "What's your plan?"

I looked up at Haymitch from under my lashes. "Plan for?"

"When we get to England."

"Marry Peeta." I answered immediately, and then shame hit me. Right now Peeta and I aren't on such good terms, what if he no longer wants to marry me? Then what will I do? All I wanted was to start a life with him, but if that doesn't happen then what?

"Alright. After you two get married then what? How are you going to make a living?" Haymitch continued on oblivious to my current predicament. I looked over at Haymitch, he was still nursing his drink but he looked so sure of himself and his life even in face of being forced to flee land in search of safety.

Haymitch was always in control isn't he? He never falters' or wavers when it comes to making things happen. Even if he does drink a bit too much.

"Sweetheart?"

"Haymitch…what if…what if Peeta and I…" I stuttered then trailed off. Can I tell him? Should I tell him?

I heard him shift then sigh. "I can't know I you don't tell me." Was all he said.

And it was all it took before I told him everything in a rush.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Baby Viktor fell asleep in my arms; he slept with his mouth shut yet a small line of spittle still seeped from his mouth. At times his little fists waved about as though he were an Emperor addressing his people but his eyes never opened. He was just a precious little baby.

And I wanted one of my own.

I wanted a little one to fawn over and coo at, a baby to hold in my arms and teach things. But before that I needed a husband; I needed Peeta.

"Sweetheart you can't blame the boy; remember how you two started?" Haymitch eyed me as I tried to stand slowly without waking Viktor. He fell asleep as soon as I babbled my problems out to Haymitch and slept straight through. "A lie. You only pretended to love him as a way to survive, now here's another situation that you need to survive and he thinks you'll go with the man that will help you. Captain Johnny is more than capable of giving you a better life than he is. And Peeta knows it."

"But I love Peeta, he knows that."

"You also said you loved him for that cameras Sweetheart." Haymitch stood up and grabbed my arm to brace me as I adjusted Viktor so that he lay sleeping on my shoulder. "He fell in love with a survivor. You can't ever fully trust a survivor. You should know that by now." He gently pried the spoon out of Viktor's grasp. "I'm fairly certain this isn't his." Haymitch mumbled.

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell Haymitch off, to say he wasn't right that Peeta should trust me.

But Haymitch was right; I was a survivor and I would do anything to continue to live.

Including faking love.

I did it before, I could do it again.

Right?

"By the way you know Finnick is the one that sent me to talk to you right?" Haymitch asked as he walked over to the door. "Do him a favor and let him have some alone time with that wife of his. You can babysit through tonight can't you." It was a statement, not a question.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Of course I didn't mind taking Baby Viktor for the rest of the day and night, there was no doubt in my mind that they would be missing lunch and dinner today. Apparently Haymitch already cleared it with Finnick because soon after he left a woman in uniform appeared holding a baby back. "Thanks." I shouldered the bag then left the room, after speaking with Haymitch I knew I needed to speak with Peeta. Baby with me or not.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"Peeta I love you and only you!" I announced loudly as soon as I entered our suite with a squirming Baby Viktor in my arms. Immediately I dropped the baby bag on the closest chair and walked into our bedroom to see Peeta staring at the flat screen on the wall. "Peeta."

"Katniss I told you-who's baby is that?" His head snapped to the side to stare at Viktor and me.

I took a step closer to the bed but Peeta didn't even move an inch, all he did was sit up further. "This is Viktor. Finnick's son."

Peeta eyed me and Viktor before sighing. "Why do you have him?"

"Finnick and Annie need some alone sexy time."

At that he snorted but quirked a smile at Baby Viktor reaching out to him. "Well…he is a cute baby."

"Want to hold him?" I offered, please say yes Peeta!

"Yeah."

Quickly I walked to the bed and slowly handed Baby Viktor over to Peeta then stood back and watched. Peeta shifted to draw up his knees in bed and adjusted Viktor so that he was sitting on Peeta's stomach but leaning back against his knees. "Hey there Viktor. So your Finnick's son? Well…you aren't ugly I'll give you that…and look at that hair wow. No doubt you're your father's kid huh?" I watched Peeta become more relaxed and easy and soon enough he was laughing and playing with Viktor. He was like the Peeta I know and love!

Maybe this was the perfect time to talk to him about Captain Johnny? While he was distracted and couldn't fly off the handle?

"Look at your fingers Viktor! Who has the smallest fingers? You do!"

Oh yeah, now was the perfect time indeed.

I took a deep breath to steady my rising nerves.

"Oh shit…Katniss I think Viktor is in need of some changing…" Peeta looked up at me wide eyed and confused as he held Baby Viktor up in the air.

Or maybe it wasn't the most perfect time after all.

"So?" I took a step away, what do I know about diapers? Or nappies or whatever you call it? He didn't expect me to change him. Did he?

"So? Katniss do something!" Peeta hopped out of the bed still holding Viktor up away from his as though the babies dirty diaper could reach out and strangle him if he held him too close.

I backed away from my frantic fiancé in favor of slowly backing into the living room. "Peeta be careful with him! He's a baby!"

"In need of changing! Finnick must have told you what to do right?" His panicked his blue eyes meeting my own.

"No, not exactly…"

"Katniss!"

"Wait!" I held up my hands in surrender, hoping to the Gods that he didn't drop Viktor. "The bag!" I yelled and made a beeline to the chair I tossed it on earlier.

"What bag?! Katniss what bag?!" He followed me into the living room, still holding Viktor away from him.

I spared him a glance as I ripped open the bag and sighed in relief at the sight of fresh diapers. "There they are." I pulled out one and held it out to Peeta.

He scowled. "Don't give me that…I'm not doing it."

"Neither am I." I shot back.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a boy! I don't have…the parts." I sniffed primly, trying to emulate my inner Effie.

Cautiously Peeta brought Viktor closer to him, and then did a worrying thing. He sniffed Viktor's diaper clad bottom then gagged. "It's…poo. He really pooed. I mean _really _pooed." Peeta looked at me desperately. "I never did this Katniss. Help me."

Oh Peeta. I haven't done this either. But I think I know two people who might.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

I really like Baby Viktor, what about you?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 16

"Effie! Gale! Thank you! Thank you so much-come in here and help! I-we don't know what to do and I thought of you two because well…your Effie!" I grabbed her shoulders and yanked her inside then all but shoved her at Peeta who still held Viktor up in the air. My God he has strong arms. "You know everything and I think that includes diapers and what to do!"

I took a step back away from Effie, Peeta and Viktor to watch since if I even tried to help something would go terribly wrong.

Plus I'd only get in the way.

"You know Catnip." Gale came in and shut the door then took a spot beside me to lean casually on the wall. "They have nurses here."

"So? He isn't sick…he just has…a dirty diaper." I cringed as I watched Effie huff then point to the ottoman and directed Peeta to gently place Baby Viktor on it.

Gale chuckled most annoyingly. "Yes, nurses to help the sick. But I was referring to the nurses that take care of babies. It's their job to babysit them, feed them-and yes, change their diapers."

Clinically Effie pulled off Viktor's tiny socks and pants while ordering Peeta to get the diaper and wipes. Poor Peeta, he looked so confused and mildly sick but he did as she asked without fuss. "Well I didn't know that." I bristled. How was I supposed to know these things? I'm not a mother, I don't have kids! How was I supposed to know this massive ship is so…capable?

"Katniss Dear pay attention." Effie's stern voice called me from my thoughts. "If you're going to be babysitting you need to know this. You can't be calling me to do this every time he gets a dirty diaper." Reluctantly I walked over to look down at Baby Viktor making ugly faces. He clearly wanted his diaper changed, and I completely agreed with him. "Alright you two, see I've already removed his pants and socks there I've placed his new diaper and wipes for easy access." She pointed to a spot just out of Viktor's grasp. "Now you pull on these tabs just here and…pull the front bit down yup! He was in need of a changing!"

Holy shit she wasn't kidding! How could one tiny little baby do that?!

I resisted the urge to hold my nose and looked up at Peeta who looked more than a little green. Slowly he waved his hand in front of his nose but nodded.

"Okay take the wipes and clean his bottom. Properly!" At this she glanced up at me but quickly and efficiently cleaned his butt. "Then remove the dirty diaper completely, here Peeta wrap this up properly then toss it in the bin thanks." She handed poor Peeta the dirty diaper and I swear I heard Gale snort somewhere behind me. "Slip the new diaper under his bottom. Hold up his legs though-you can hold both in one hand-don't forget to sprinkle a little baby power on the diaper though. Katniss hand me the powder will you?"

Immediately I pounced on the baby bag and rummaged though till I found it and handed it to Effie. "Just a little is all you need. It's to prevent rashes, so then just lower his legs, pull the front end up then open these tabs here and stick them on." Effie glanced at Peeta then me. "Got it?" We both nod. "Good." She then quickly put back on his pants and socks. "I take it you two can take it from here?" She raised an eyebrow at me while scooping a now happy Baby Viktor up into her arms.

"Yes. Thank you and Effie?" I looked at her with a bit of a sheepish smile as I took a freshly changed Viktor from her arms. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know I should be grateful to Captain Johnny," I shot a look at Peeta to see him glowering at the floor. "But you must understand Effie, I don't like him the way he likes me."

At this she sniffed but softened up, a small smile appearing on her face as Viktor squirmed around, testing out his new fresh diaper. "I just think you could stand to show a bit more respect for the man Katniss. He is going out of his way to show you a fantastic time."

I opened my mouth to tell her that the only reason he's trying so hard is because he thinks it'll make a fantastic entrance but I bit my tongue instead. There was no valid reason to burst her bubble about him and his character. Effie had come so far and done so much who am I to play God and Jury? No. Best keep my mouth shut and plead again to Peeta.

"Kid's just like his father isn't he? Can't sit still for one minute." Gale's loud amused voice sounded a little too close for comfort. I glanced over my shoulder and there he was poking Viktor's nose.

"Well I can see I'm no longer needed and I have things to do." Effie smiled at everyone before making her way to the door. "And Katniss please do think about what I've said. A little respect can go a long way." With that said, she left.

Things fell quite for a little while with me trying to get Viktor to stop squirming and acting up, Peeta cleaning up a bit, and I have no idea what Gale was doing but he broke the nice sense of quiet. "Catnip, I think he's hungry. Have you fed him yet?" Gale sat down on the ottoman directly in front of me.

Did I feed him? When _was _the last time he had a bottle?

"Don't you have somewhere to be Gale?" Peeta cut in none to politely.

"Shouldn't you be a little more polite to a guest Bread Boy?"

"You're over staying your welcome."

"I don't think so." He glanced at me then moved to take Viktor. "Poor Catnip here has never made a baby meal have you? Yeah, didn't think so." He picked up Viktor as though he weighed nothing then hauled me up as well. "Better teach you then right?"

"Stop man-handling my-my fiancé."

"Oh hoho, was that a stutter there Bread Boy? Don't think little Catnip here as your fiancé anymore?" Gale tutted. "Better make up your mind, Captain sure has." Then the idiot had the audacity to _wink _at me!

"Gale! Shut up and give me Viktor then _get out!" _I flushed and tried to take Viktor back. Unfortunately I was no longer his interest and he turned his massive back to me.

"I mean come on Bread Boy; don't you think you've played the offended Prince part enough? Isn't it getting a bit old?" He continued on.

Okay, I agreed with that, it's about time Peeta listen to me.

Viktor stuck his hand out to me and I gently took it in my fingers. "Are you hungry Baby? Do you want a bottle? Or do you eat food?" Wow. I really knew next to nothing about kids don't I? Maybe I should give one of those nurses a ring.

"Fuck off you bastard!"

"Peeta! Language! There is a baby present!" I hissed and took that opportunity to take Viktor from Gale and question him. "Does he take a bottle? How do I make it?"

"Catnip he's what? A year old already? He doesn't drink from a bottle anymore, here let me look." Gale dismissed Peeta and moved to look into the baby bag.

I took this opportunity to move over to where Peeta was fuming, between the small kitchenand bedroom. "Peeta really I'm sorry about Gale and his poor attitude." Viktor chose this opportunity to begin whining, not that I blame him, he's hungry and there doesn't seem to be food on the horizon. "He had no right to say…_that_ but he does know about babies and kids having helped with his brothers so…"

Peeta sighed and massaged his scalp, obviously emotionally exhausted but clearly having a change of heart. "He's right…I should be a man and stop running away. If you like that bas-the Captain then fine. He is more capable than me." He gave Baby Viktor a half smile and ruffled his hair. "But on the off chance that I'm just being a presumptuous asshole then I really should stop shouldn't I?" He asked Viktor before finally looking at me. "I guess we'll talk later? When you're done with him?"

"If you mean Gale for some reason I doubt he'll be leaving anytime soon and if you meant Viktor we have him till morning."

A worried look crossed his face. "We don't have Gale till morning, do we?"

"Not that I know of."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Turns out we didn't have Gale till morning, but we had him till Viktor finally fell asleep around ten O'clock. We missed lunch, snack, dinner, drinks and evening snacks but Viktor had some food and juice, stumbled around a bit then _finally _went to bed in our bed.

"Shit he's a handful." Peeta mumbled and sunk down on the couch.

"Yeah." Wearily I began picking up random items that somehow got thrown about the living area. Doesn't anyone know where the sink is? It's not hard to locate, just look for a bin like thing with a pipe and there you go. "But he's cute…he's energetic but-"

"I didn't say he's bad, just that he's more than I expected." Peeta shrugged. "Kids are a big responsibility."

"Which is why you wait till you're married Bread Boy." Gale's soft yet mocking voice whispered as he came out from our bedroom; which was more than a little weird.

"Gale." I warned and picked up a few coffee mugs. I wasn't exactly in the lecturing mood and hoped he got the message.

Gale smiled and began picking up some of the cups that were on the coffee table. There sure is a lot, guess we drank more coffee than usual just to keep up with Baby Viktor. "Just saying Catnip; this is what happens when you have sex. You make a baby and if Bread Boy isn't ready-well then it'll just make more problems wouldn't it?" He followed me into the kitchen area. "Speaking of problems, you two haven't spoken yet have you? Guess you haven't had time. And since Viktor's sleeping I suppose I should leave you two to it then hm?" He eyed me then Peeta. "As a good friend I shall leave but I will say this," He ducked out of the kitchen and stared down at Peeta, well more like loomed over Peeta. "Be very careful Mellark. And listen to Katniss. You owe her at least that much for the shit you put her through."

Oh Gale.

Gale you strong, pushy, loud, nosey man!

That was so sweet of you; I suppose you really are trying aren't you? Trying hard to be good friends again? I guess that's why you stayed so long to help with Viktor when you could have been doing something more fun. You really are sorry aren't you? I guess I have been hard on you haven't I?

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Peeta and I settled onto the couch, all the dirty mugs, cups and Sippy cups left abandoned in the tiny sink while we sat nursing more hot coffee. It was silent, Viktor was sleeping, Gale left and we needed to talk. But for some reasons the words wouldn't come and Peeta just sat there waiting patiently for me to begin. So where do I begin? Do I apologize again? Or start from the second we met Captain Johnny? Do I tell him how much I love him and there is no way in hell that I would abandon him like he thinks?

"Katniss honey, just start from the beginning." Peeta urged gently and squeezed my knee.

The beginning.

The beginning for me is the second I left that room with Johnny.

So I began there.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

It took about forty five minutes to explain it all and in that time we had two cups of coffee, only once did I break down, and in the end I wound up in Peeta's strong, warm, secure arms. "So am I forgiven?" I whispered, not wanting to break the silence that had settled.

Peeta tightened his grip around me and pulled me up so that I was nose to nose with him. "Of course. I overreacted Honey. Forgive me?" Peeta whispered before kissing me.

"Mhmm." I answered and licked his lower lip. It felt so good to feel him in my arms again, to slide my hands over his shoulders and his strong, capable back.

He grinned and opened his mouth, allowing my tongue inside as he pulled me impossibly closer to his body. Oh my Peeta! My fiancé, I can't believe I went so long without kissing him!

Peeta pulled back to kiss along my jaw and I sucked in as much air as possible into my starved lungs. But I don't care; I'll stop breathing if only I could kiss him forever. "I should have known that he's just a fucking-" He was going to ramble, so I kissed him to shut him up.

It was the best thing to do anyway. No more talking about the Caption or how he overreacted, we've been fighting too long and now that we can touch one another again I intend to do just that.

"Gghh…gwaaahhh!" A halfhearted but without a doubt baby's cry came from the bedroom.

Viktor woke up.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Ages. It took ages to get Viktor to sleep again.

We tried everything from rocking him to bobbing him to walking him around the room. Eventually through a combination of cooing, petting and nonsensical murmurings he finally drifted back off to sleep along with a very exhausted Peeta.

My poor fiancé, he fell asleep before Viktor did.

But I was too hungry to sleep so I tucked them both into the large bed and crept out of the room leaving Peeta and Viktor sleeping and made my way to the Salon, there should be waiters there. Or at least someone who can lead me in the direction of waiters and food; sure I could have rang them up in the room but then I'd wake up Peeta and Viktor who turned out to be a bit of a light sleeper.

Unfortunately.

The corridors are quiet, really quiet. If I hold my breath I think I can actually hear the waves crashing against the vessel. Creepy.

But eventually I made it to the Salon and pushed open the door to be met with dim lighting and warm smiles from several waiters just standing around. Meekly I smiled back and stepped inside. "Hi." It was empty, then again it was about two in the morning so I really shouldn't be all that shocked.

"Good morning Madam may I get you something to drink?" One of the waiters offered as another escorted me to one of the couches.

Grateful that it wasn't in the 'reserved' section and just off to the side I sat down and accepted the pillow and blanket someone offered. "Yes but can I also have an early breakfast? I didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday."

"Of course Madam. But if you were hungry you could have rang the kitchen anytime…" He trailed off but held up a notepad and pen.

Hopefully I didn't blush because now that I think about it I do seem a bit dim if I'm suggesting that I haven't had a thing to eat because I missed meal times. With a bit of luck he just might keep this to himself. I hope.

"Would you like eggs? Croissant? Bagels? Muffins? Cereal? Toast?"

"Can I have fruit?"

"Of course. One fresh fruit salad?"

"Yes. And orange juice and a glass of water."

"Coming right up." He bowed then left, hopefully to bring back the drinks.

So there I sat in a beautifully dim large Salon with my feet tucked up and a blanket draped over me with my back properly supported, and I couldn't help thinking about all that I've been through in my short life. I, Katniss Everdeen was born in District 12 in North America, lost my father in a mining accident, financially supported my mother and sister then fought in The Hunger Games, won alongside my now beloved Peeta Mellark, inspired and fought in the second rebellion, survived a pandemic and now here I am sitting in a fancy Ocean Liner Salon with my feet up on a _very _expensive couch.

From dirt to extravagance.

I can hardly believe it.

"Here you go Madam, one orange juice and water." The waiter placed it on the coffee table in front of me. "Is there anything else I can get you while you're waiting for your meal?"

"No, no thank you." I smiled and sipped at the orange juice, it tasted so fresh! Is this hand squeezed?

I, Katniss Everdeen am in the lap of luxury. And if I'm honest it feels pretty amazing.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

I apologize this chapter was fast forwarding loads but I really want to you all to read the bits I've got next so I didn't want to 'waste' another chapter with retelling a situation you all know about already. Is this okay?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

This story is getting awful long and honestly I haven't the faintest as how to end it well. Any suggestions? Or can I just stop here and no one would notice? -L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 17

"It seems like fate doesn't it?" An uncomfortably familiar voice ruined my lunch/dinner/breakfast. I glanced up to see Captain Johnny striding confidently towards me; I however, wasn't impressed and popped a piece of pineapple into my mouth. "Katniss?"

Ignore.

Ignore

Ignore!

Why should I even acknowledge his existence? I've only _just _mended my relationship with Peeta and here he comes waltzing in to ruin it again.

"Ah, the silent treatment?" He stopped beside the coffee table where my juice and water sat. "Aren't we a bit old for that?" Despite his warm tone it still sounded a bit mocking to me. "You aren't even going to look at me are you?"

Got that right _Captain._ I'm not even going to glance your way.

Happy with my inner monologue I picked up a grape from the bowl in my lap and popped it into my mouth.

Slightly annoyed, Johnny shifted and sighed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh trust me _Captain Johnny _you've done _loads _to deserve this!" I hissed and immediately regretted answering him.

He grinned. "Ah, my beloved Katniss has a tongue after all!" He actually rocked back and forth on his heel with glee. "Waiter! A bottle of wine will you please? Two glasses, yes."

More than a little angry with myself I sneered. "I'm not drinking with you if that's what you have in mind."

"You didn't join me for tea, how come?" Johnny removed his hat and tossed it on the coffee table between us, ignoring the fact that I've even spoken. "Did you at least enjoy the cheesecake?" He asked and took the seat opposite me.

"I gave it to Gale. He said it tasted good." I answered back truthfully; I did give it to Gale and he said it tasted good, bit sweet but good. "Shouldn't you be…I don't know, steering the ship?"

"I have officers for that."

"Then sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I was hungry."

"Again, you didn't join me for tea. How come?"

"How about the fact that you nearly ruined my relationship with Peeta?"

"Ah…_him._ Is that why? You know I can do more for you don't you?"

"Excuse me? I _love _Peeta. I'm not with him for-"

"I have money, I have a ship, when we get to England without a doubt I'll be just as famous as you." He carried on. "We're prefect for one another Katniss."

At the rate he was going I half expected him to break out in a song and dance number. "Perfect? Do you hear the words coming out of that hole in your face?"

At that he laughed a full on laugh that lit up his tired face and brought life to his exhausted body, something I definitely didn't expect having doing my best to un-charm him. "Captain, Miss, your wine." One of the waiters bowed and placed a try filled with two wine glasses and a chilled bottle of wine; he quickly opened the bottle then poured each of us a glass before bowing again and leaving.

Johnny grinned and took the two glasses before handing me one and toasting. "To us?"

Begrudgingly I held up my wine glass, after all I didn't want to personally offend him since he _is _the Captain and he _can _throw us off his ship. "To life." Something that really deserved a toast after all.

"To _us._" He insisted. "It is only us here now, no one else but us." He grinned cheekily and took a sip of his wine. "So tell me, this Peeta is not _really _a man is he? After all to be threatened so easily? And I haven't even begun to woo you." He tutted. "Two whole weeks to win you over and he already forfeited? Katniss honey, your taste in men is astounding…well at least you've found me yes? Yes. Suppose one has to sift through some bad whiskey to find the good bottle."

Two weeks? I have to endure two whole weeks with this man?

Holy crap.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Haymitch wasn't kidding when he said there was going to be a storm. The ship pitched and rolled and there were times when the whole ship felt like it was going to break apart before settling back down again.

Lucky Peeta didn't get sea sick, but I did.

The only good part about it was that Peeta stayed with me in the suit and held me hand, placed cold compresses on my head and just murmured sweet nothings to me. It was one of the sweetest things-until I threw up.

"Honey please let's just call the doctor and see if they have something." He pleased as he rubbed circles onto my back and held my hair while I emptied my stomach contents into the shiny white toilet.

"No." I groaned, ever since the War I've hated medicating myself. It only brought back horrible memories and I couldn't stand the thought of willing taking drugs to 'make myself feel better.'

Half out of my mind with a fever I wondered if this was Captain Johnny's way of rejecting him again this morning. He offered to give me my own suit so I wouldn't have to share with Peeta and I answered by throwing fruit in his face.

In retrospect he probably didn't like it.

"Katniss please let's just give 'em a call and make sure you haven't got anything fatal alright?" Peeta placed the back of his hand against my cheek. "You're burning up…I'm giving them a call." He stood up.

"NO! No…" I groaned, even the thought of sitting up sent my head spinning.

"Honey don't move…I'll call Gale in here to watch you okay? But I am _getting _the Doctor whether you want to or not."

I don't want to.

Doctors are evil.

Evil, spineless Lizards that are evil!

"Catnip? Mind telling me why you're holding the plunger?" Blearily I looked up to see Gale standing there.

"When'd you get here?"

He frowned. "How sick are you? I've been here all day."

"Day?"

"It's night Catnip, and please put down the toilet plunger. You know where that's been."

What? What's he talking about? Why would I have a toilet plunger in bed? Honestly, sometimes I wonder about him.

"Catnip come on." He walked inside and knelt down. Shit he's tall.

"What'dya come so close for?" I muttered then whimpered, my head kept spinning and my stomach decided now was the perfect time to try to be intestinal pretzels.

Gale cursed-at least I think he did-then pried something out of my hands before pushing some hair out of my face. "I'm warning you _not _to throw up on me okay?" And then everything went black.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"_I believe she's suffering from seasickness." _

"_What's that Doc?" _

"_Gale, if you're going to be here at least be a little respectful." _

"_Seasickness is when people get nauseous, dizzy or even tired from the pitching and rolling of the ship. _ _Basically what happens is your brain gets confused because all of your senses are telling your brain different things. Your eyes may see things as level, nothing is moving but your inner ears will tell your brain that you're actually moving. The result of this confliction is seasickness._"

"_Will she be alright now Sir?" _

"_Yes, I believe so. I've given her a shot and this storm I believe is almost over." _

"_Is there anything else I can do?" _

"_Always something isn't it Bread Boy?" _

"_One of my patients told me that Ginger helps. Though medically I cannot say how effective it really is." _

"_W-"_

"_Shut up I think she's waking up." _

"_Gale yo-"_

"I feel terrible." I announced to the men surrounding me, though I refused to open my eyes for fear that I'll feel even worse.

Beside me I felt the bed sink in and a warm, strong arm wrap around my shoulders. "Katniss honey you okay? You've been ill for almost two days now." Peeta's warm, secure soothing voice spoke. I'd know his voice anywhere, especially after that whole basement ordeal.

"Get it right Bread Boy today's the third."

I've been sick for three days? Has it really been so long?

"My Dear I know you still feel bad but please open your eyes."

Groggily I peeled open my eyes to stare into a middle-aged man's face. I presume he's the good Doctor since he now had his hands on either side of my face, thumbs pulling down the skin under my eyes and he's peering at me through thick-rimmed glasses. His messy hair was in need a cut but his cool hands were soothing on my over-heated skin.

"Yes, yes." He nodded then smiled before pulling a stethoscope out of nowhere and sticking it in my shirt. After a few seconds he withdrew it and patted my knee. "I think you'll be just fine Dear."

"It's not her you need to reassure Doc." Slowly I looked to my right to see Gale standing there, arms crossed in a wrinkled shirt and pants. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. Or at the very least he slept in those clothes.

I probably looked worse than him actually.

Wow, don't even want to think about that now.

Beside me I felt Peeta lean over and kiss my temple. "You okay Honey?"

Stiffly I nodded and looked at him; he looked horrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, his skin was sallow, shirt was stained with questionable colors and his hair was greasy. My poor Peeta looked absolutely terrible.

"She will be just fine Peeta." The doctor stood up and moved towards the door. "Just let her rest and nibble on some salt crackers and _maybe _some soup if she feels she can handle it. And you need to get some rest too. Take a shower and actually sleep for once alright?" The Doctor stared at Peeta then sighed. "I mean it Peeta. Go shower then sleep."

"You haven't slept?" I asked my voice sounding like I swallowed a frog then taught him to talk for me.

Peeta snuggled closer to me and kissed my hair. "No, I've been worried about you Honey. You came back here muttering something about Johnny then saw Viktor and raced into the bathroom and threw up." He finger combed my hair, well he finger combed parts of my hair.

It probably looked like a crow's nest was on top of my head.

"I remember a storm."

"Started the night you brought Viktor. Remember?"

"No, I don't think she does since she was out of her damn head these last few days Bread Boy so why don't you save the catching-up for _after_ you've showered?" Gale asked and stalked over to the bed. "Really. I can take over watching her till you've at the very least stood under the water for two minutes."

Peeta didn't want to leave, but honestly he looked like he just walked through a warzone and I knew he needed some alone time to clean up and relax. Plus Gale was here, as much as Peeta didn't want to admit it Gale wouldn't exactly let me walk out into the hallway alone. So Peeta scurried into the bathroom to shower and I attempted to actually sit up in bed.

A feat alone in of itself.

"Should I call Effie?" Gale asked as he poured me a glass of much needed water.

Gratefully I accepted the cup and sipped at it, knowing full well if I downed the whole thing it'd be back up within seconds. I felt better, but pushing my empty still-sort-of-sick stomach would have just been stupid. "Why?"

"To help you clean up. No offence Catnip but you look like shit." Gale, I can always count on him to be point blank honest. He took a seat on the bed and offered me a small smile. "But really how do you feel?"

"Alright."

"Need a shower?"

"Oh yeah."

"You should eat something first."

I nodded and leaned back against the padded headboard and sipped at the lukewarm water. "Can you fix me a cup of tea first?"

He stared at me for a second before sighing dramatically. "Don't get use to it."He stated but went about making me a small cup of ginger tea on the little table thing I guess the doctor brought in. On it was a small platter with an electric kettle, teacups, biscuits-that sent my stomach growling-crackers, and a box of mashed potatoes. "You were in and out of it for a few days you know." He began conversationally. "Only about a week and a few days till we're suppose to reach our destination."

"Yeah? That's good." That meant less time I have to endure with Captain Charming Pants and his devious plotting.

"Storms almost over too…Haymitch said it'll be over by tonight."

I blanched. Even just sitting in bed here I can feel the harsh rocking of the boat doing another number on my fragile stomach.

"Did you know you have a fondness for plungers?"

"What?"

"Toilet plungers. I actually had to pry it out of your hand and carry you back into bed before the doctor came, what was it? Two nights ago?" He snickered. "Now that is a sight I'm _never _going to forget.

And it's a sight I hope I will never reenact.

I hope I didn't _really _clutch a plunger…and of all things why a plunger?!

"While you were out I also resumed my training."

"Training?"

"Guard. Soldier." He glanced at me over his shoulder, his face hard. No remnants of his past teasing. Sometimes I think a person can actually get whiplash from the way he jumps from topic to topic, emotion to emotion. "Haymitch recommended me."

I swallowed thickly, my throat drying up and my heart started racing at the thought of Gale going back out there, getting ready to fight again. As much as he annoyed me with his stupid remarks and goading nature I hated the thought of him going back into War. Haven't we fought enough? Haven't we given up enough of our lives of _ourselves_? "Gale," I began.

"Not that I'm being pushy," He cut me off; evidently that was the end of that conversation. "But would you care to inform me about that wonderfully entertaining lovers spat you and Peeta had that I so generously helped to fix?"

Gale slowly handed me the teacup then placed the saucer in my lap before sitting down across from me on the bed. "Well?" He encouraged.

I took a sip of the hot ginger tea and sighed in contentment; it tasted delicious.

Who knew Gale could make a tasty cup of tea?

"Catnip? Come on you owe me at_ least_ that much."

He was right; I do owe him some sort of explanation as much as I'd now like to ignore him and roll over. "It's because of that stupid Captain Johnny. He wants me to leave Peeta for him and marry him. Become the loving Captain's wife or something." I moaned as another wave of nausea hit me; thankfully I didn't actually have to throw up. "I told Peeta what happened…how I…well Johnny's so tall and he was looming over me and I didn't move so he must have token my panicking and something else and…well that's when _you _came and saw what you saw. I told Peeta exactly what happened and he reacted the way he did so…"

"Oh…Bread Boy gave up huh?"

"Gale…"

"I know I know he's gotten over it." Gale chuckled. "I knew the Captain has his eye on you but to think he'd be that bold? Hmmm…maybe I should give him some lessons in wooing a woman…"

As much as Gale was trying to be funny I knew he didn't really approve of the way Johnny did what he did and from that reaction Peeta must have told him the full story while I was lying in bed attempting to show the world what my intestines look like. But right now I don't care about anyone but myself. I am seasick in bed, my hair is gross, my body is stiff and I'm pretty sure it' _my _shirt that smells faintly of vomit but I don't care. Today I'm going to be selfish.

I don't care if Gale joined the guards or solider or whatever.

I don't care about Captain Johnny and his intentions.

I don't care what anyone is doing.

I just want to lay here and sip my cup of tea.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

If you like this story check out the links in my profile.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

Ideas! Thank you all who gave them, I really am grateful otherwise this story really wouldn't have continued. I always say reviews sparks ideas one never would have thought of otherwise. -L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 18

Much to my dismay I spent the next day in bed trying to keep soup and crackers down while the ship pitched and rolled-dramatically in my opinion-in the storm. They said the storm was almost over but I think they lied.

So that made it a total of four days spent moaning and throwing up because of _seasickness._ Can I get anymore pathetic? I don't think so because not one other person I know got seasick.

Well that's a lie, maybe Baby Viktor did but he's a baby so does that count?

"Katniss my dear I know you're still feeling sick but can you _please _try to get out of bed?" Effie pleaded-not for the first time-and held out an arm for me to hold. "Believe me a shower-or bat-will do you more good than you can imagine."

I know she's just trying to help but her voice! Ugh! It was too loud and cherry and just made me want to submerge my head in water. With a heavy sigh I grabbed her arm and slowly eased out of my rather disgusting, smelly, sick bed.

Did I mention Peeta had taken to sleeping on the couch? Yeah, it was that gross.

"Good, good." Effie cooed and helped me to the bathroom. "I've already called the maids to clean up and sanitize the bedroom alright?" She flicked on the lights and I tried my damndest _not _to look in the mirror, I fear I just may crack it. "Here, I'll turn on the water in the shower. You just get use to standing up again."

Effie then went about turning on the shower and setting it to a nice warm temperature while I let the blood rush down to my feet and rediscovered the amazing world of vertical living.

"There you go, waters all set. Do you need help getting in?"

"No. No, no I think I can handle it from here thanks." I tried to wave her off while simultaneously unzipping my hoodie.

"Alright." She sighed and offered me a smile. "I'll give you ten minutes to get in there and remove all of the…remnants of being ill and then I'll be back to fix you a nice, warm, soothing bath."

I raised an eyebrow. "Bath?"

"Yes yes." She opened a cupboard and rummaged through. "I was speaking to one of the-someone earlier and they gave me some bath salts that should help with your stomach, energy, and relax your mind. Here, use this soap it's stronger."

Effie handed me a new bar of soap; it had a strong mint like scent and had ridges. Better to scrub off dirt I suppose.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Surprisingly the bath was nice. It was relaxing and soothing and by the end of it I felt one hundred percent better. My stomach was finally settled, I didn't feel like trying to show everyone my intestines anymore and the best part? I smelt better.

Way better.

While I was taking my shower and bath Effie really did call in the maids to clean up the bedroom. They had stripped the bed and sanitized it, replaced the sheets, pillows, blankets and throws, cleaned the flooring and somehow made the room smell of roses.

With a faint tinge of disinfectant.

"I see you've found the clothes! Yes, I had the maids put them in that nice little basket? Neat right dear?" Effie came bustling into the bedroom her arms filled with light snacks. "Had a waiter bring as much snacks for an ill stomach as possible." She dumped them all on the roll-cart that for some reason was still in the room. "Here, these are just plain crackers."

"Thanks Effie, you really don't need to do all of this." I accepted the box of crackers and looked around. The entire suite was now empty save for Effie and me. Where was Peeta? And Gale? "Where's Peeta? I haven't seen him all morning."

Effie sighed and shrugged. "Katniss honey I really don't know. I shoved both him and Gale out this morning to get you cleaned up and see about this room but they haven't been back since." She crossed her arms and sized me up; which was very uncomfortable; she had that mothering face on and from past experience there was no escaping her mother-hen-wrath.

I nibbled on a cracker.

"You must be sick of this room." She stated and lightly ran a finger over one of the pillars on the bed, slyly inspecting it for dirt. Or maybe vomit. "If you promise to at least eat half of that box and drink some Vitamin Water, we can go looking for them. Alright?"

"Of course." I answered immediately, why would I turn an opportunity like that away? I've been stuck in this room for four days; obviously I'd want to go poking about.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

I managed to keep up with Effie for about two deck lengths before I lost her.

Okay, maybe lost isn't the correct word.

Alright, I sat down on one of the chairs to sip some juice and settle my stomach and conveniently forgot to tell her so she kept walking and I kept sitting.

But it wasn't all my fault, the storm was over but the waves were still a bit too intense for my stomach to handle so I needed to stop and get my bearings every once in awhile. I sat on one of the large Victorian style chairs in the hallway and took deep bracing breaths, but something wasn't quite right and it wasn't because I now had a full belly of crackers and juice.

No. There was something off.

There was a noise, a low almost muffled voice shouting but it wasn't close. At least I don't think it was.

I looked around but the hallway was completely empty, in fact it was devoid of all human life.

Creepy.

Slowly I stood up and went up the first set of stairs I came across; it took me to the hall that led to the dining room. I smiled at the familiar doors and walked up to them, maybe Peeta was in there eating? After all it should be about lunch time. Or at least close to it.

But before I could touch the knobs, a low deep voice stopped me. "Ma'am please report to the closest promenade deck." I turned around to see a sailor looming over me dressed in a deep blue naval jacket and white pants.

"Excuse me?" What's going on? I didn't hear any emergency announcement.

He stared at me for a few seconds before grimacing. "Oh…you're Katniss Everdeen aren't you?"

Hesitantly I nodded; I couldn't very well lie now can I? He knew who I was-_everyone_ knew who I was. But what difference does it make?

"You need to come with me, Captain's orders." He moved to take my arm but I backed away.

"Why? Tell me what's going on? Is the ship okay?" My head began whirling with all of the possibilities, none of them good.

"Of course, no emergency signals have gone off but all passengers lounging around must and _will _report to the promenade deck."

"Why?"

"Just come with me."

"Not until you tell me _why._" I don't care if it's _Captain's _orders. I don't give two shits about Johnny or his Captainship.

This mystery sailor man wasn't too happy with my tone or attitude because he didn't even warn me before grabbing my shoulders and forcefully shoving me all the way onto the promenade deck. It was not a fun time; his fingers dug into my shoulders, he kept pushing me forward and didn't even apologize when he kicked my ankle.

But he was the least of my problems the second I walked onto the deck.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"My good people! This is what happens when you try to damage my ship!" Captain Johnny stood in front of a group of passengers with several large sailors and officers flanking him. I stepped on deck in-between Johnny and the crowd, much to my dismay initially but no one paid me any notice. Not even the sailor that brought me up here in the first place. Everyone was focusing on Johnny as he stepped aside to show two large officers restraining Peeta.

Peeta! My beloved Peeta! What the hell is he-holy crap they've handcuffed him! "Johnny! What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted and marched up to him; which wasn't my brightest idea I admit because he still towered over me.

Johnny gave me a small smile and placed a large, warm hand on my shoulder. "Ah, Katniss my lovely, sweet, slightly-dim lady. Please step away from this man-yes, right here will do." He forcefully guided me off to the side between two rather large sailors. "Keep her safe gentlemen. We all know how women let their emotions get the better of them." Suddenly I felt two very strong hands clamp down on my arms behind my back.

Clever bastard sneakily restrained me!

"Peeta what's going on? Why-you didn't do anything did you?!" I craned my neck to see his face.

"No! Of course not! This bastard burst into our room and knocked me unconscious!"

Sure enough I saw a bit of blood clumped in the side of his hair. "Oh no…no…no!" I moaned and tried to move my hands.

Of course I couldn't.

"Peeta don't lie to Katniss, the woman that always claims she loves you." Johnny spoke casually, but his voice combined with the dark look on his face said otherwise. Offhandedly he fixed his hat and pulled his lower to cover his white eyebrows and tugged on his lapels. "Katniss I fear I must be the one to be perfectly honest with you." He turned to face me as he spoke and the impassive look he had on his face while addressing everyone else vanished.

"While you were ill in bed." He began sympathetically. "When you were unconscious with a fever, near delusion I'm told, he left your helpless side and tried to break into my private quarters." Johnny shook his head as though he couldn't believe it himself. "Knowing that he holds a place dear in your heart I let him off with a warning. But later one of my officers caught him trying to poke the encasing on my ship with a knife."

"Peeta would never do that." He wouldn't, he couldn't! I was sure of it-Captain Johnny was lying!

Captain Johnny tutted and shook his head but turned back around to face the crowd of people, more than a little interested now. "And he's completely fooled his girlfriend."

"Captain." Haymitch and Effie interrupted together. Relief flooded through my tense body when I saw them step to the front of the crowd looking more than a little upset. If _anyone_ can save Peeta from being marooned or abandoned it would be Effie. But thank the Gods that Haymitch is here too!

I watched as they exchanged a quick look, silently deciding something between them.

"Captain please; what has Peeta done to deserve this?" Effie asked calmly, but she did inch forward closer to Peeta.

Captain Johnny eyed her and for a second he looked even older. "As I've just stated he tried to break into my private quarters and damage my ship."

"Captain Johnny." Haymitch walked confidently over to him. "Let the boy go-he's young and in love." He glanced over at me then over to Effie. "Love makes you do stupid things. You being a worldly man must know this yourself yes? Cut the boy some slack, give him a lash or too then let him be."

Haymitch's idea fell flat, Johnny didn't even look the slightest bit interested in listening to him but as always once anything mildly interesting began to happen, Gale always makes an appearance. And this time was no exception. "Now I agree with you Captain." Gale's loud, slightly obnoxious yet mildly amused voice interrupted. "Bread Boy there _is_ rude, obnoxious, annoying, disrespectful, and he just pisses you off right? Something about him just makes you want to punch him in the face?" He walked over to stand beside the Captain and stared at Peeta, who hung his head.

I don't know why, maybe he couldn't stand to see Gale's face? Actually if I were him I'd hang my head too.

"Makes me want to give him a good punch in the jaw." Gale muttered.

"You're point?" Johnny drawled, much like me he wasn't really impressed with Gale at the moment. What was he doing anyway? Sure I know he isn't exactly Peeta's number one fan but he wouldn't _really _try to get him kicked off.

Would he?

Oh shit I hope not.

"Please let me go?" I asked nicely and looked up at the sailor on my right. He was a tall muscular man, much like any other sailor he was tan with sun bleached hair and scars on his passive face. Idly I wonder how the hell he could get scars on his face? But that's not important right now. "Please? I love him. Peeta, not Gale. Well I do love Gale-to an extent! Like friendship sort of love…see we grew up together, me and him so you know, that sort but I _love _Peeta! I want to have his babies and marry him and-not in that order though it'd be nice to marry him first, buy a house _then _have the kids but I'm not too picky." I babbled, which doesn't normally work but in this case the sailor was starting to show some emotion.

Mostly confusion but confusion is better than him ignoring me.

Right?

I hope so.

"Shut up woman!" The sailor on my left gave me a hard shake.

And I do mean hard.

His grip tightened and he jolted me so violently that I think I heard my shoulder say goodbye to its socket.

I whimpered.

"Hey Rich be-cool it man." The sailor to my right-the one I was rambling to before-loosened his grip on my arm and glanced down at me. "She's, she's just a-just don't be so violent…what would the Captain say if you broke her arm?" He was concerned about me!

Sure it had more to do with the fact that he didn't want to get in trouble but it was concern for my well being!

I can use this to my advantage because he had a _heart_!

"Owwww…" I whimpered louder and hung my head, letting my hair obscure my eyes. It wasn't hard to fake being in pain or feeling off because I _really _do feel off! If this keeps up without a doubt my crackers and juice will be all over Rich's shiny shoes.

"See? Told you, you alright there?"

"Tom stop talking to her!" Rich snapped, but loosened his grip. "If she's hurt it's not our fault."

"Yes it is!" Tom hissed and bent a little to try and see my face.

I moaned louder. "OWWWWW!"

"Whatsa matter?" Tom asked urgently. "You're arm isn't really broken is it? Miss? Lady? Answer me!"

Just then a very familiar and very much welcomed voice spoke. "Come on let her go she's sick you know." Finnick interrupted them.

"Sick?" Tom repeated. "She's…sick?"

I saw Finnick's feet appear out of the corner of my eye. "Yes, she has been bed ridden for the last four days." I felt his strong hand grip my arm just about Rich's. "This is the first day she's been out and about. Poor thing, I can only imagine for sick she feels now with her boyfriend being accused like that. Katniss? How do you feel? Should I get a bucket?" At that both Rich and Tom released me and I tumbled into Finnick's waiting arms. "Seriously Katniss, do you need a bucket?"

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

If you like this story check out the links in my profile.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 19

I love my friends.

Really I do; I know I complain about Effie being too mother-like and Haymitch being an old bossy, grouch and Gale being…well Gale being Gale but I really love them because when I need them most, they are always there to help me out. What more can I ever ask for?

"Do you want to sit down?" Finnick asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist to prop me up and let my stomach settle. I give him points for still holding me even after I told him there was a good chance I would vomit.

Only a true friend would still be there at that point.

"No, no." I took a deep breath and refocused on Gale still talking to Captain Johnny.

At this point he had one arm wrapped around Johnny's shoulders and one foot crossed over his ankle. "Really Captain, I would be right there with you throwing Bread Boy here into the middle of the ocean but I really don't think you should. See, his girlfriend Katniss? She's been real ill you know." Gale leaned close to Johnny's ear, but still spoke loud. "_Really _ill. Throwing up, hallucinating, completely sick. Now I know you've met her. Katniss Everdeen? Yup. She's the one. Nice isn't she? Sweet right? Well personally, and I'm no doctor here but in my opinion if Peeta isn't there to…well fill the role of her boyfriend she just might not make it through this trip." He shook his head as though he were already mourning my death. "She's so weak now…_so weak._" And then he glanced at me and Finnick.

That was my queue.

"Oh God my stomach!" And leaned heavily on Finnick; good thing he's really fit otherwise we'd both be sprawled on the ship's deck right about now. But we weren't, he just readjusted his arms to hold me upright while I gagged-really I did, no faking this time.

I think my guts were rejecting the crackers and Vitamin Water.

My mouth salivated, preparing to vomit up the little bit of food I had.

My head felt hot and heavy and I just wanted to lie down and throw up.

"Katniss," I heard Finnick's voice through the haze of my whining and moaning. "Katniss stay with me. Stand up, come on I know you can."

"Get a Doctor!" A strong, loud voice demanded. Was it Johnny? "Now!"

Tiredly I managed to look up just in time to see Effie whisper something to Captain Johnny. A dark look crossed Johnny's face but he turned his back to so he faced the ocean, his shoulders tensed and for a second I thought he would command everyone back to their rooms to get rid of Peeta himself. "Release him."

"Oh thank the Gods Peeta!" I cried and almost fainted.

Finnick chuckled and placed a large warm hand to my forehead. "Stop squirming around, you have a fever-but here's the doctor." He was right, just making his way through the commotion was the same doctor who saw me before.

"I-I'm fine. Where's Peeta?"

"Right here." Peeta smiled tiredly and held his arms out just as I leaped at him. Who cares if I feel sick or dizzy or whatever? Peeta was alright, and that's all that mattered.

As soon my arms wrapped around his neck he pulled me even closer. Distantly I heard a very familiar 'Aww' as the crowd continued to watch but I don't care because Peeta was okay! He wasn't going to be marooned or abandoned or tossed overboard!

"I'm okay Honey, what about you?" He pulled back to stare down into my face and I saw that he was still shaken up. Who wouldn't be? He was _that _close to dying. Gently I ran my fingers over his cheek then buried them in his hair to pull him down for a long, searing kiss. It was too long since we last kissed with passion and I didn't care who the hell was looking.

Or the fact that I just possibly made him sick.

"I'm wonderful." I murmured against his lips before pulling back.

"Yes yes we're all wonderful. Brilliant. Happy. But enough with the public display unless you want to make even more enemies." Haymitch's gruff voice pulled us both back from our own world. I looked over my shoulder to see him scowling and he placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Let's all go get something to eat." He looked over at Effie, Gale and Finnick. "_All _of us."

"Wait just a minute." The Doctor stepped in front of me and started shinning a flashlight into my face. "How do you feel? Lightheaded? Sick?"

I scowled.

"Answer him." Haymitch growled not too pleased with the interruption.

"Little bit."

The doctor nodded then hummed to himself. "I think you need to get some warm chicken soup into you. And that scare just now didn't help one bit." He glanced at Peeta but stared at Effie as though it were all her fault. "No more excitement today understood? Take it easy otherwise you'll just make yourself more sick."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Initially I didn't quite get what he meant but all of use but when we all sat round the dining table I understood. Finnick had gone to get Annie and Viktor so the table was completely filled. Around us waiters and waitress' bustled serving hot dishes and cold drinks, fetching forks, knives and napkins, bringing fine wines and strong drinks; it was in complete contrast to the tense atmosphere the Captain had created not ten minutes ago.

"You two," Haymitch began stabbing his knife into a juicy piece of stake in front of him. "Especially you Sweetheart need to tone down the lovely shit."

"Excuse me?" I snapped and instantly my hand found Peeta's under the table. "What do you mean ton-"

"I mean," He glared at me and rather violently cut his stake. "Stop. The. Public. Affection."

"But why?" Peeta asked as he squeezed my hand.

"Because darlings," Effie gently cut in, holding up a placating hand to Haymitch. "The Captain obviously has strong feelings for you Katniss." She reached across Gale who was sitting beside me to pat my hand. "Strong enough to try and get rid of Peeta." Her voice was soft, not wanting anyone to overhear.

I sniffed and stared down at my food; mashed potatoes with vegetables on the side. Stop being affectionate with Peeta? Because the Captain was sweet on me? Not fair! Not fair at all!

"Katniss I know this is hard for you, what with just today finally getting back on your feet but really, it must be done." Effie patted my hand again before withdrawing her hand and turning back to munching on her salad.

"Catnip come on, you had to know this was coming." Gale nudged me in the side. "I know you're not stupid and you-oh wait. You're sick…your brain must be slow today huh?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and drew me uncomfortably closer to his body.

I resisted the urge to empty my juice into his lap and instead endured his rather close presence. After all in a round-about-way he _did _help Peeta.

"See Catnip, the Captain is _really _sweet on you and you and Bread Boy there rubbing your relationship in his face, on his ship isn't exactly a _smart_ thing to do you see?" Gale sighed and patted my shoulder. "All they're saying is to stop being so affectionate to save Bread Boy from the Captain's wrath. Now frankly I don't give a shit either way because this is your love life but I'm just making this easier for you to comprehend in your…fever addled state."

Oh Gods Gale.

Can you _be _any more obnoxious?

"You still awake Catnip? Or did the fever knock you out? Oh you poor thing! You should be in bed shouldn't you?" He proceeded to try and help me up; it was then I punched him in the stomach.

Yes. Yes he could be more obnoxious.

For a minute there I forgot it was _Gale _I was talking about. Gale the loud, abrasive, protective, best friend I've had from before the Games and War till now. He's pushy and does whatever _he _thinks is best even if I'm against it and honestly? I wouldn't change him for anything, flaws and all.

But right now he really needed a good punch to the gut, and who better than me? Yup, sometimes you've just got to put him in his proper place.

"Damn Catnip," He rasped, still rubbing his stomach. "Even sick you've gotta good hook."

"Shut up Gale." Peeta muttered.

"Yes Gale. Learn when to hold your tongue." Effie chided.

Lunch and drinks went about just the same, we all sat around together talking, laughing, arguing passing Viktor around-save for me, I didn't want to get him sick-. Strategically either Gale or Effie would place themselves between Peeta and me, just in case the Captain happened by. Which of course he did, several times he dropped by to have a drink with us, slyly glaring holes into my fiancée while smiling at me and…well everyone else.

Except maybe Gale but then again I was trying my damndest to _not _look at Johnny.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

I didn't sleep well that night; they sepearted the both of us. I got the suite and Peeta-the poor guy-was bunking with Gale. I kept replaying the lunch conversation over and over in my head. Stop being so affectionate with Peeta. Sure, it was only for a few more days until we left the ship but I didn't want to. I love Peeta, and I want him to know that every minute of the day.

But for his own safety I must refrain.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

I had to find a new way of occupying my time since I couldn't spend as much time with Peeta anymore and I had to keep in the Captain's good graces. Haymitch and Effie was out of question since they actually worked here. Well Haymitch did, Effie sort of gathered as much information as possible and kept everyone of her 'children' in line. I think she spent most of her time chasing Gale around.

Gale. He was out of question as well since he took up guard training.

Peeta was obviously a no.

That left Finnick, Annie and Viktor; come to think of it I haven't really spent that much time with Annie have I? Suppose that's in order to do. So off I went in search of the Odiar family.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"Viktor is so cute." I cooed as I picked him up and landed a huge, sloppy kiss on his head. I found them in the library, Finnick was sprawled out on one of the couches and Annie was on the rug with her son.

"Get's it from his dad." Finnick grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows.

At that I raised an eyebrow and gently placed Viktor back onto the ground before taking a seat on the rug across from Annie. "Oh really? Well then I hope he gets his personality from his mother then."

Only one week and I think two days till Peeta and I can be as publically affectionate as we wish. Damn that Captain and his…his takeness with me!

"Katniss how are you?" Annie's soft, caring voice drew me out of my head; I knew she was of a gentler nature compared to…well everyone else I knew but it still made me a bit surprised hearing her warm voice. Usually the only person that would speak that way around me would be Peeta, and of late even he was pushing a bit of bite in his words.

I smiled at her and handed Baby Viktor one of his toys. "I'm better thank you. How was…how are you?" For some reason she made me nervous. Really nervous.

Maybe it was the fact that she seemed older, wiser since having a child.

"I'm fine thank you." She smiled warmly. "How are you holding up with…with your new terms of entrapment?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her wording, who would have thought she'd be funny? "Nice way in putting it." I grinned.

"Well, we're all trapped here aren't we?" She asked slyly.

"Yes. We've always been trapped…and I don't think that's going to change any time soon."

"What are you two girls talking about?" Finnick asked, rolling onto his side.

Annie glanced at her husband before rolling her eyes dramatically. "Honestly Finnick, what do you think?"

"I think you two are getting awfully mouthy on a tiny ship." He grumbled then sighed. "I know very well what you two are talking about. Just remember that there are eyes and ears everywhere. We don't own this ship."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

I managed to occupy my time with other people for a grand total of two days, leaving exactly one week left in the journey; but I couldn't take it anymore! I missed Peeta and seeing him, and touching him! So together we snuck out onto one of the least visited promenade decks in the night with him bringing a little picnic basket and I brought two blankets.

So there we sat on one of the little lounge chairs on the promenade deck under the stars. Well not really, there was still that damn 'shield' and no matter how much they tried to 'keep us safe' nothing can beat the real air outside or the stars. And that stupid shield is obscuring the stars a little bit; it wasn't much but it was enough to annoy me.

"Do you really think there is another country thriving out there?" I whispered and cuddled closer to Peeta as he tucked the blanket around us. My eyes drifted over the dark waters, tracing the light reflected by the moon. It looked so beautiful and calm-steady even. But I knew that it was all an illusion; just under the glossy surface of the water lay the dark unknown, if anyone fell overboard that was it.

That was the end.

You could be the best swimmer but even you can't swim to land in the middle of the ocean.

"There has to be." Peeta whispered and kissed my temple. "Otherwise we'll be on this ship a _long_ time."

A small smile tugged at my lips but I settled for finding his hand under the blanket and curling my fingers around his. "Do you think it'd be like North America?"

"Probably not."

"Then like what?"

His took a deep breath and moved so that I settled more on his chest, my head tucked under his chin and my right arm wrapped around his waist. Methodically he pulled the blanket up around my shoulders and proceeded to rub my back. "It'll probably be big and colorful…loud maybe…the food will be different…the people different…"

"Do you think we'll like it?"

"We'll have to."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

L.

I'm sorry, I'm really ill right now but I really want to end this story before NANOWRIMO starts.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 20

One week.

One _whole _week I have to put up with Captain Johnny and his admittedly nice but _extremely _annoying company. Now don't get me wrong, he really is a nice guy. He's a gentleman, he's intelligent and waits on me hand and foot but he isn't Peeta.

No matter how much he tries he can't just can't snap his fingers and become my Peeta.

Oh, he's also a bit of a control freak. Is that how you would say it? Is that what you would call a man that thinks just because you're a woman you should…well just be _his _woman and call that…that?

"Katniss please, have another strawberry." Johnny pushed the bowl filled with strawberries across the table to me. We've been sitting here in the Salon for about forty five minutes and the entire time has been spent with me listening to him plan out our entire future.

I'm beginning to think he's delusional.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Please. My treat."

"Johnny?" I resisted the urge to cross my arms but instead laced my fingers together and placed them on my lap the way Effie taught me. A proper woman doesn't just get defensive and expect the other person to read her mind; a proper woman conducts herself in a mature manner and voices her opinion on said manner.

Well Effie, let's hope your lessons work shall we.

"Yes?" He smiled and picked up his glass of water. Johnny had long since removed his hat and unbuttoned his formal jacket, making him appear as though he were off duty in a pub somewhere; which we all know is impossible for many reasons but the main one being he's the _Captain_.He can't just go off duty whenever he likes. "What is it?"

I took a few seconds to collect my thoughts-something Effie has been drilling into my head for ages-before beginning. "Johnny why do you keep pursing me?"

At that he smiled. "Because Katniss, you are worth pursuing. You deserve more than that…that _boy _can give you." He said boy like he was describing some dog business he found in his bed. Jerk.

I held my tongue. "Yes but I love Peeta, Johnny. Can't you accept that?"

"No. I can't beca-"

"Why can't you accept that fact? Do you really love me?" I made sure to bat my eyelashes a little bit and sat up a bit straighter.

"Of course!" His voice was getting a bit too loud for comfort, but that didn't mean I was going to stop. Someone needed to teach this hot-headed, full-of-himself Captain a lesson. "Why would you doubt that?"

I leveled my eyes on him. "Because if you really loved me you would think about how your actions are affecting me and not just how they affect you." With that said I stood up. "Thank you for the lovely snack Captain. If you will excuse me I think I will go see how Annie is fairing with Viktor."

I truly hope that Johnny understood my message and would take to heart what I said, that way the rest of this trip would be somewhat bearable for us all.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"Hello Katniss." Annie greeted as soon as she swung open her suite door.

Gratefully I stepped inside and zeroed in on her son happily coloring in a color book. "Hi Annie. Hi Viktor!"

Baby Viktor looked up at me and smiled before returning to his very important coloring.

"He's been surprisingly good." Annie began and ushered me into the living room. Their suite was slightly smaller than my own with a different theme; this one had more of an underwater theme than anything else with waves painted everywhere and seashells. The color scheme seemed to pastel and cool but it was soothing in a way I just can't describe. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

Politely I declined but took a seat on the couch. "So he's been good?"

Annie sat opposite me and tucked one leg behind the other, it seemed like she didn't even think about it. "Viktor? Oh yes he's been such a good little boy I expected him to cry-especially during that storm but he didn't make much of a fuss at all." Her eyes glowed as she talked about her son. "Like his father…just like Finnick not afraid of a single thing." She shook her head fondly. "Sometimes I worry he too will rush off for the better good."

In that moment I really saw Annie for who she was; a loving, caring, worried mother and wife that only wants just for once to have her family together. Instead all she ever got was evenings full of worry and panic and it looks like her future will be the same.

Why is it I only meet good people that bad things happen to?

Why can't Annie, Finnick and Viktor have a happy, normal life not filled with War, battle and fear?

Why do bad things always happen to good people?

"Please join us for lunch?" I looked up to see Annie smiling warmly at me, her smile reminded me of my sister and in that moment there was no way in hell I was going to say no.

"Of course."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

When Annie invited me to dinner I thought it would be me, her, Viktor and Finnick. Turns out Finnick was having lunch with Gale and Haymitch and I had no idea where Effie was so it was just the three of us in her suite gathered around a small table eating stew and bread.

It was one of the best meals I've ever had, not because Annie was some amazing cook but because she was such good company. She was intelligent, witty, sympathetic but not pushy or shrill; she didn't tell me to sit up straighter or tease me in any way. Despite the fact that she had a child and could look down her nose at me she didn't, she treated me as her equal on everything. After that meal I head a great deal more respect for Annie, and even more respect for Finnick because he married her.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

The only reason I left Annie's was because it was time for Viktor's afternoon nap and I unfortunately, kept distracting him so to make things easier, I ducked out. Problem was it was still about three hours before afternoon drinks and dinner and I had nothing left to do except wander the ship and hope to find someone.

Well not just _someone_. I didn't exactly want to bump into Captain Johnny.

But as luck will have it, it wasn't Johnny I found but Gale. I found him training in an empty room and decided to join him. Well more like keep him company. Okay, okay! I went in to amuse myself. "Gale?"

He glanced over his shoulder and I saw the glint of a sword, hang on! Sword?! They gave him a _sword_?! "Hey Catnip!" He nodded at me. "Come on in."

Nervously-because I wasn't too sure how much of a good swordsman he was-I walked inside and took a seat off to the side. "Hey Gale…sword?"

Gale grinned impishly and held the shiny blade up so that the light bounced off and it gleamed almost menacingly. "Yeah…nice right? It's perfectly balanced and everything." He stabbed at an invisible enemy. "So what are you doing here? Hiding from the Captain I'm guessing?"

I crossed one leg over the other and buried one hand at the base of my hair line. "Actually I just had a chat with Johnny."

"Ah?" Gale continued to stab at the invisible opponent but glanced at me suspiciously.

"Okay so I just came from Annie's but before that I spoke with Johnny."

He raised an eyebrow before doing a fancy twirl and stabbing the air. "Continue."

"Said something's."

"Obviously." He glanced at me before swiping the sword in a huge, sweeping arc.

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

I gestured to the sword in his hands. "That! Are you really allowed to walk around with that?"

Gale frowned and looked at his sword before shrugging and tucking it into a sheath. "Yeah, got my license. It's only good for this trip but it's enough to show that I am capable once we get to England. Or some other civilization. Hopefully it will get me some sort of job…otherwise I could just become a bandit." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you say?"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. He better not be insinuating what I think he is.

"You can me, on the road stealing what we need to survive, on th-"

"Gale." I held up a hand to stop him right there. "Don't you think we've been on the run long enough? Don't you think we've _killed _enough?" I looked up at him standing there, towering over me in his uniform with straps and holders, buckles and endless pockets stuffed with needles, syringes, medications, and weapons; he was the ideal soldier. Always ready for a fight, always willing to die for a cause.

"Catnip there is always going to be someone out there that will stand in the way of the masses. And that person will always have a target on their back." He reached out a hand to me. "I…I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this. But I will always be sorry for what happened in that War." Gale waved his hand in front of my face. "Friends?"

"Of course." I slapped his hand. "Just wish it would end you know? The constant fighting, always being on guard, always having to protect…"

"That's just the way it is."

"I know." Which was the sad part, I knew that was just the way the world worked.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Boring.

That's what the last two days were.

Boring.

Though I suppose boring is better than getting attacked right? At least no one tried to bomb us or board us so in that respect things have been excellent. But honestly I've spent the last two days babysitting Viktor, taking etiquette lessons from Effie, taking safety lessons from Haymitch and Gale and avoiding Peeta like his has the plague. Bright side Johnny has been keeping his distance so, that's good.

Or so I thought.

"Hi Katniss." I looked up from my magazine to see the one and only Captain Johnny staring down at me; he looked a bit distracted though.

"Yes?"

Johnny looked around before looking back at me. "Come with me."

Well that sounded ominous.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 21

Ominous was the correct word I used, yup I used it correctly because the way Johnny spoke it then stared at me till I stood up and then led me through a series of empty hallways up some secret, hidden stairs then into a very big room filled with people I've only seen but never spoke to was indeed ominous.

"Is that England?" I asked softly, terrified to hear Johnny's answer. I was up in the bridge with Johnny, the three senior officers and the staff caption; everyone else, all of the sailors, navigation officers and basically anyone who didn't have 'senior' or 'caption' in their title were kicked out of the bridge. Why I was here I don't know but I wasn't about to start complaining. There we all stood staring at a bit of land that's England. Honestly it isn't what I expected, there is an awful lot of green and rocks to be London, or what I am told London was like. London was a city right? Isn't that where we would be docking?

"No…can't be." I heard someone mutter then rush over to look at the old maps Johnny had lying on a large table.

"That isn't England." Johnny finally answered and sighed what I can only interpret as relief. "But that, my Dear, is our first look at the United Kingdom." He beamed and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "We did it men!" His voice rose in volume. "This is the United Kingdom!" He announced proudly before turning around to look at the maps.

"Huurrayy!" The men around me celebrated, they too must have had their fears and worries about crossing the Atlantic Ocean and I don't blame them one bit. The ocean just emanates power, and when your crossing it in, for all intense and purpose, in a little ship you just can't help but be very aware of that fact.

"But where…what country is that Sir?" A young man dressed in a dark blue jacket with golden trimming asked. He must be new being so young, then again Caption Johnny looks old but he really is young so maybe this officer is really old and just looks young.

"That I believe is Ireland." Johnny answered absently, running his large, calloused forefinger over some invisible lines on the map. Well maybe their only invisible to me, he seemed to be doing some calculations in his head.

"Will we be docking?"

Captain Johnny turned to face the men surrounding him. "No. We will not be docking in Ireland." He stared each and every man in the eye but his gaze lingered on me and it looked as though he were musing on something before he spoke again. "We will find England and make our first dock there and hope she shall welcome us with open arms."

Open arms?

Hope?

"Johnny…Caption, what if they _don't _welcome us?" I asked, and by the looks on everyone's face they too were wondering the same thing.

His face hardened and he turned to face Ireland. "They _will _welcome us. With open arms."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

If it's one thing Johnny is it's persistent.

Alright and he's optimistic as well.

He's persistent and optimistic, two traits that are good to have in a leader.

Since land was sighted word got around quick on the ship, everyone from the crew, wait staff and passengers knew about it in about fifteen minutes flat. Now that may not seem fast but when Johnny gave the order that no one say a thing out of the bridge, well in that perspective fifteen minutes is awful quick.

"I thought I said we keep this between ourselves." He grumbled as he stared down at the bustling going on below deck. We were both leaning over a railing staring down at the open promenade deck that gave the perfect view of Ireland…if you leaned out closer to the ship casing and risked catching Captain Johnny's attention that is.

Which a lot of people seemed okay with just to catch a glimpse of land that we _won't _be docking at.

"Well honestly Johnny you can't tell me you aren't a bit excited as well." I eyed him then looked down just in time to see Haymitch escort Effie up to the railing. Well isn't that curious.

Johnny didn't say anything, he just stood there tense looking out which was strange. Actually his entire behavior towards me since my last conversation about him thinking about how things affect me has been off. I wonder what's going on in his head?

"Soon we'll be in…we'll be docking." He spoke softly.

"Yeah, that's a good thing. Isn't it?"

He hummed then changed the subject. "I didn't realize how my degrading of your…_fiancé _must have affected you."

"Yes, it made me acutely uncomfortable."

"I imagine it must have." He stood up and towered over me. "I still want to marry you."

That made me take a step back but he followed me and once again I was trapped in his presence; it was like time slowed and nothing else existed but him and me, I could only focus on his shy, dimply smile and bright green eyes. "You can be the Captain's Wife Katniss, and you can plan whatever wedding you want to your heart's content. Money isn't a problem. I was wrong to rush this; we can have it in London if you like; I heard London has the most amazing architecture Katniss. You could plan our wedding and get married right beneath one. Or I can do it if you like? I can plan the whole thing. And I can buy you a house-or build one. We can live near the sea, or in a meadow where the kids can run around and play. You'd never have to worry about a thing." His voice was so soft and smooth, like silk it was so comforting. I could listen to him mumbled nothing and be in sweet bliss; he could weave such beautiful fantasies with words alone. "No more running, planning or worrying. I can take care of everything. Just say yes."

I'm not going to lie I was tempted to say yes.

_Very _tempted to say yes.

Here was a handsome, successful Captain asking me to marry him. He could provide for me, with him there wasn't even a doubt in my mind that I would be taken care of; he would provide a house, money, and children and there would be no hardships. Johnny would work all day and I can stay home with our children. We can make new friends; I can learn to cook amazing meals so around the holidays we can have a huge feast on the table because Johnny can provide all of that. No more starving and scavenging, no more living in fear. Johnny can make all of that disappear.

And to a woman who's lived through the Hunger Games, War, and a Pandemic that sounded pretty damn good.

"What do you say?" He whispered and I felt the rough calloused of his fingers run down the side of my face from my temples to my cheek. "Katniss?"

My tongue felt glued to the top of my mouth, like I was just eating peanut butter and I couldn't take my eyes off of his. It felt like I was drowning in the best way possible, my heart was racing, I'm positive my face is red, I couldn't talk but it felt as though I was wrapped and secure in his care and nothing bad could ever happen.

"Captain? I think it's time to rein in the passengers don't you think?" Shamed I ripped my gaze away from Johnny's praying that it _wasn't _Gale that spoke. To my luck it was the same young man from the bridge, luck-or maybe it was embarrassment-kept his eyes adverted as he spoke. "They're getting a bit…bold and I-we fear someone might fall overboard Sir."

I took a step back from Johnny and willed the blood out of my face, hoping that this young man didn't see much of anything. Or _hear_ anything either. But judging from how red his sun browned face was I think he overheard quite a bit of our rather intimate conversation.

Johnny scowled but nodded as he tugged on the lapels of his jacket. "Yes yes, let's go." He pointed to the stairs and motioned for him to go first. "Katniss, think about it. Please. We me you'll have _no _worries." He spoke before he left, but there was something in his voice, something that made me _want_ to please him and say yes.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

I spent the remainder of the day listing all of the reasons I love Peeta, because there was nothing more important for me to do. Really, there wasn't anything more important than this because very soon-maybe in two days or less-we'd be docking in London and I had to know where my heart stood. This trip with the Captain showed me a side of Peeta I didn't know existed, a vulnerable side that I thought was long gone and I didn't know if I could spend the rest of my life reassuring my husband of my love. I knew Peeta was insecure about me and who I would choose to marry, him or Gale but I chose Peeta through the Hunger Games, The War _and _the Pandemic! I'd think that would be enough to prove my love and loyalty.

But apparently it wasn't because as soon as Captain Johnny jumped into the picture he…he walked away from me. Well more like he shoved me completely away and left me to my own devices whatever they may be. And he pretty much assumed they would be the Captain.

What would happen if in London-God's please forbid-someone with a little more money showed a little interest in me? There we'd be on land where he could literally run away from me. Would he do that? Would he just abandon me because he thinks I'm just a-just out for security?

Peeta has given up on me in the past; can I trust him to not give up on me in the future?

And what about kids? What if we have kids would he abandon them too?

All these thoughts of 'what if's' raged around my head and all I could see is Peeta's angry face as he accused me of wanting to be with Johnny as I drifted off to a fitful sleep.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"_Morning Honey." Peeta's warm voice was the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes. "How'd you sleep?" He leaned over to kiss me good morning. _

"_Mhm." I sighed as he pulled away and I stretched and looked around. We were in a sunlit room in a large bed; one wall was an entire window that gave view to a beautiful beach with the waves crashing up against the shore._

"_I baked fresh bread this morning. Would you like one?" I looked over to see Peeta holding a dish piled high with steaming sliced bread with pieces of cheese melting. _

"_I'd love one." _

_Just as I was about to take a slice he pulled back the dish with a grin. "The kids are here!" He beamed and moved to the side to reveal a little boy and girl about five years old. _

"_Hi Mommy!" They sang and held up their arms for me to pick them up, which I immediately tried to do. "I love you." They chimed together and hugged me, I hugged them back. _

"_Katniss The Duke of whatever-that-stupid-place is, is here to see you." I looked up to see Peeta fully dressed in a suit and tie glaring down at me. _

"_What?" Slowly I stood up and realized I was now wearing a ball gown, it was a beautiful deep violet with lace running along the top. _

_Peeta sneered. "Are you going to the ball with him? Or me?" _

"_You of course." I immediately answered. _

"_Are you sure? He has a horse and carriage and footman." He steadied his gaze on me. "I only have a horse." _

"_You of course, Peeta. I'll always choose you." _

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 22

The dream I had was right, I've always chosen Peeta and I think deep down in my heart I will always choose him. I suppose you really can't choose who you fall in love with, no matter their flaws and I suppose I'll just have to accept the fact that Peeta will always have a twinge of doubt where it concerns me and stability. Just comes with the territory of being a survivor I expect.

But I had to tell Peeta that he was the only one in the world for me, and I had to tell the Captain that my heart belongs to Peeta and _will_ always belong to Peeta. No amount of money, land, or power can change that simple fact.

I love Peeta Mellark.

I love him so much I'm willing to marry him right this ver-

"Catnip? You're awake aren't you? It _is _ten in the morning." Gale's voice interrupted my train of thoughts as he called through the door and knocked, which mildly surprised me since I half expected him to just open it himself. "Get up you lazy girl! You missed breakfe-shut up lady I'm in the middle of waking my friend up here! Yeah, it's uh almost time for lunch so wake up Catn-lady hit me one more time and see w-"

Okay time to get out of bed now!

So I literally sprang out of bed and sprinted to the door and yanked it open to see Gale holding a fairly young woman's purse up in the air-well out of her reach-while she balanced her son on her hip. And she didn't look too happy about the situation.

"Morning Catnip!" Gale greeted cheerily. "Sorry about this lady, she just stared hitting me with-"

"Give me back my purse you moron!" The woman hissed darkly.

"Gale give her back her purse." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"As long as she promises not to use it as a weapon. On _anyone_." He eyed the woman down the length of his nose.

The lady simply huffed in annoyance and shifted her son on her hip who decided now was the perfect time to start drooling. "Give. Me. My. Purse. Boy."

"Boy?" Both Gale and I questioned simultaneously.

She said nothing but held out her hand.

Gale gave it to her; apparently calling him 'boy' made him lose all interest in her at all. I shook my head in wonderment and waved him inside. "Come in before you decided to steal an old man's wallet and hold it hostage."

"I would never!" He mock-gasped and held a hand up to his heart. "How evil do you think me to be?"

I walked past him into my bedroom to find a clean pair of sweatpants. "Very." I answered airily. "Why are you here anyway?"

I heard him throw himself onto the couch and sigh dramatically. "To get you for lunch of course. What? Did you think I came just to knock on your door and run?"

Ignoring his sarcasm I grabbed some clean clothing and walked into the bathroom. "Don't you have something better to do? Like train or practice?" I stared at my reflection in the mirror and grabbed a comb to attempt to sort through the rat's nest that was my hair.

"Nope!" I could almost see his cheekiness in my mind; he's probably sitting there lounging on the couch with his feet up on the table, hands behind his head with a huge shit-eating-grin on his face because _he_ could be in this room but Peeta cannot.

Yup, that's probably the only reason he came. To go gloat to Peeta after about how he was in here, joking, laughing and relaxing while poor Peeta was-well not.

"Actually Catnip I'm here to make sure you're up, showered and dressed for lunch." His voice was still full of mirth but more serious, which made me pause.

"Lunch? What's your obsession with today's lunch?" I frowned at my reflection. "Gale there's only so many times you can be excited for lobster."

He snorted. "Hurry up and shower-oh and don't wear those sweats again. I think the maid or someone left something different somewhere here…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"Oh Katniss, you can't go to a formal dining room in sweats." He sounded like he pitied my simple mind. "Well you can but it _is _frowned upon."

"Formal?"

"Catnip please stop repeating everything I'm saying and _hurry up_."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Turns out there was a formal lunch I was invited too; someone had tapped the invitation to my door instead of actually waking me and apparently there was a dress code because I found a dark knee length skirt and a semi-formal shirt hanging in one of the closest I don't use because it use to be Peeta's. Plus there were only so many sweats I had to store. I threw on the clothes, surprised at how it was almost my exact size and passed a comb through my damp hair before I walked out to see Gale smoothing his black pants. How did I miss the fact that he was in dress pants and shirt?

Oh right, I try to ignore him when he's being a sarcastic asshole.

"You look amazing." He complemented with a smile. "Really you do." He held out his arm for me to take. "I bet together we look absolutely stunning because…you know I look so devilishly handsome and here you are looking beautiful so together-we might just give everyone a heart attack!" He grinned and honestly, I did too. Gale just had a way of making me smile and laugh even if I didn't want to; it just came naturally with the years we've spent together.

Together, arm in arm we left my room and he escorted me to another dining area I didn't know existed. Along the way he joked, I rolled my eyes and pretended not to smile, and we just tried to ignore our rising nerves by making light of any and everything.

"So, you really think they'll have lobster?" Gale asked as we walked down the hallway that led to two large oak doors.

"Should. What about pasta?"

"Definitely."

The closer we got the more intimidating the doors looked, not to mention the two sailors standing outside like hound dogs. "I think I could go for some wine."

"Whiskey would be better."

"Oh yeah." I muttered, having run out of things to say the second we stopped in front of the two men.

They eyed us like we were vermin but simultaneously moved to open the doors. "Enjoy the Captain's lunch." One of them said monotonously.

"Thanks, don't suppose you two will be joining us?" Gale asked cheekily and I swear in that moment I would have _loved _to punch him. But I didn't, I held my tongue, nodded at them courteously and walked inside in front of Gale.

The sailors didn't even acknowledge the fact that Gale spoke and quickly shut the door when we stepped inside. I took a moment to look around; the room was huge, vast, enormous, hell it was intimidating. There was a long wooden table in the middle of the room decorated with a lace tablecloth, fine dinner wear, candelabras, and some sort of white flowers. Above the table hung a intricate chandelier and somewhere in the vast room soft music was playing.

"Welcome, welcome you two!" Captain Johnny strode out of a large double door looking like a king gracing the peasants with his presence. "Katniss! I was wondering if you'd make it." He walked up to me, ignoring Gale. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I accepted his complement and squeezed Gale's forearm.

Thankfully he took the hint. "I think I look rather handsome myself. Wouldn't you say Captain?"

Johnny looked stumped for a second before smirking and turning around, motioning for us to follow. "Oh yes, yes. Striking; be sure to stay away from my mirrors will you?" He led us to the table and gestured us to take a seat; Johnny obviously sat at the head while Gale took the seat to my left which was closest to Johnny. I didn't miss the look of annoyance that passed though his face when he realized exactly who was seated closer to him.

"So is it just us?" I glanced around the long table, pointedly looking at the other seats.

"No, no there will be others-I believe you are very well acquainted with them." Johnny answered airily but the way he looked at me was so intense-it was like he was staring into my soul.

It was as though I was naked.

Casually he waved and someone, a waiter, appeared out of the shadows. "I think some red wine will do nicely?" Johnny asked me, again ignoring Gale.

But of course-not that I'm complaining-Gale being Gale was not about to be ignored. "Perhaps, but do you have any Whiskey? Preferably Johnny Walker Double Black?" It wasn't so much what he asked that probably irritated Johnny, but more like the _way _he asked it. Gale always had a way of making the most mundane things sound as though he was mocking you, goading you; this time was no exception.

"Hello, hello my dears." Effie strolled in just in time to distract the Captain from Gale, she was teetering in high heels clutching a sour Haymitch's arm wearing a shimmery pink dress with a white lacey cardigan and instantly I was reminded of the Capital and how much hardship even she has endured. "Katniss you look so beautiful!" She cooed and pinched my cheek before patting Gale on the shoulder. "You cleaned up nice too Gale." She complemented fondly and beamed at us.

"I know." Gale answered cheekily.

I turned my attention to Haymitch who still had one hand out for Effie to hold in case she lost her balance-I'm guessing, I don't really know. For all I know they might be together. "Haymitch you look nice." I complemented, he really did look good. He was wearing a white button down with black slacks, no tie but he had a gun holster attached to his hip, his hair was combed and oh; if I'm not mistaken I do believe that is a flask peaking out of his pocket.

Haymitch. He will never change.

"Thanks Sweetheart." He offered me a smirk which I returned. "Don't look too bad yourself."

"Welcome Effie, Haymitch. Please have a seat." Johnny gestured to his right and Haymitch politely helped Effie to the seat opposite me before sitting down opposite Gale. "How about some red wine? Unless you favor Whiskey? Double Black?" He asked in a condescending voice and glanced at Gale.

Immediately catching on to what just may have happened before, Effie declined and the waiter poured some red wine into her glass.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Peeta was the last to arrive, stumbling in still trying to button up his white shirt that was half tucked into his slacks. His blonde hair was dripping droplets onto his shirt and his face was bright red, but nevertheless he looks absolutely handsome and I only held myself in check because of Gale's vice grip on my forearm. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized, eyes flicking from everyone's face before landing on my own, the frantic trapped look disappearing into the warm loving gaze I've missed. "Someone misplaced my clothes." He spoke to me before casually glancing up at Johnny.

"Oh happens to the best of us darling just take a seat." Effie smoothly gestured to the empty seat beside me.

"Looks like we're all here, best bring out the appetizers yes?" Johnny asked around, but his voice was tight and formal. Not the teasing, light banter that he was before.

"It's just us?" I asked dubiously, despite the fact that Peeta was now seated beside me and I wanted desperately to help him fix his shirt I was still very much aware of the half empty table. This couldn't be it, could it? There must be more people coming to join us.

"Yes, it's just us." Johnny smiled at me. "I thought it'd be nice for us all to get to know one another. Besides, soon we'll be in England and I thought it time for us to spend some quality time together." Though he addressed the entire table, it felt as though he were only talking to me.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

I was going to set the record straight.

I was going to tell Johnny once and for all that I would always love Peeta and there was nothing he could do to change that.

I was going to ask Peeta if he would still have me.

I was going to do all of these things; I was preparing myself to do all of them-until someone burst into the room drawing all of the attention. The same young man that witnessed that moment with Jonny and me came running into the room through a side door causing everyone's head to whip to the side and stare at him. He had a look of pure terror on his red face and his collar was damp with sweat that beaded along his forehead and ran down his face and neck. His sun-bleached hair stuck up at odd angles making him appear even more frightened and nervous.

"What is it?" Johnny demanded, sparing the young senior officer a glance.

He took a moment to collect himself before walking to the table, back straight, eyes lowered, hands clasped behind his back and chin up. "Captain, there's something I think you need to see." Though he tried to appear as normal and in control as possible, there was still a quiver in his voice and he didn't stop sweating.

"What is it?"

"…I think you really need to _see _it Sir." He stressed.

Johnny glared at him but stood up. "Please excuse me for a moment." And followed the officer out of the room.

Things were really quite for awhile, like really you-can-hear-a-mouse-squeaking quite until Gale decided to talk. "Well that doesn't sound too good." He raised an eyebrow and looked around the table. "Anyone else a bit worried?"

Effie dabbed her napkin at her lips and sipped at her drink before speaking. "Of course we are all…concerned after that. But we-"

"That guy was sweating bullets Effie." Gale glanced at the door. "That's more than e-"

"_What the fucking hell do you mean there's no sign of life?!" _Captain Johnny's loud voice interrupted Gale. All heads swiveled to stare at the closed door that the Captain and the officer went through. Wow, that was the first time I ever heard Johnny curse before, but what does he mean no sign of life?

"_Sir please-"_

"_It's the fucking UNITED KINGDOM! There must be PEOPLE!" _I turned to look across the table at Effie; she had gone deathly pale and her eyes locked with my own. Minutely she shook her head as if to say 'No, don't say a word'. But even if I could somehow manage to make my voice work I don't think I would even utter a sound.

"_Captain, take a look for-"_

"_Give me that!" _

"_Sir, I think w-"_

"_GODAMNIT!" _

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Comments? Reviews? All would be nice.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

L.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 23

The arguing went on for quite some time, sometimes Johnny went on a sting of curses and occasionally the young officer would try and say something, but mostly they just argued back and forth until the door reopened and the young officer came out. He glanced around at us before sighing and walking up to the table uneasily.

"What's going on?" We all asked together, which sounded suspiciously like we rehearsed it.

He fidgeted, his face getting redder with each passing second until he cleared his throat and looked out over our heads. "I'm sorry Sir and Madam, there…we…erm…"

"You can't lie." Gale spoke slickly, sipping his wine. He reminded me vaguely of a snake eyeing his prey. "We heard everything." He glanced up at the officer. "That door isn't exactly sound proof you know."

The poor officer shifted beneath the weight of our gaze; obviously he wasn't sure how to tell us whatever it was he had to tell us. "Just say it." I offered, my fingers playing with the rim of my wine glass.

On the outside I looked indifferent, much like Gale who was acting like there was nothing the officer said could be worse than what we all went through. We both looked like two war weary souls that have been through hell and back; not that the image was a lie; we have been through a lot. But Effie was already worrying her cloth napkin thin; Haymitch had the fuck-off-shit-can't-get-worse-so-you-might-as-well-drink face on, along with his flask, and Peeta looked so sick he just might empty his stomach into the ice bucket.

Just as the officer was about to say something, none other than Johnny strolled into the room. "We'll be sending ahead one of our own pilots to checkout England before we dock." Johnny's loud voice cut in easily, there wasn't any trace of his anger that we heard before. He now presented the image of a perfectly in control Captain. "Be good," He cut an eye to the officer as he reclaimed his seat at head of the table. "And set that up will you? I will remain here and entertain my guests." Johnny then looked at me and smiled; and I won't lie, it made my heart beat a little bit faster. "Don't worry Katniss, this is just normal protocol. But now we really must send ahead someone just in case England…England is…just in case."

We all glanced at one another in that 'Holy Crap, there's a chance we're going to die and he's not even being honest' sort of way. I shifted uncomfortably and almost immediately Peeta's arm found its way around my shoulders and I couldn't be more grateful for the gesture.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

After the lunch with Captain Johnny, we had gathered everyone in one of the many lounge rooms and told them what we overheard about how there's a good chance that we won't be able to dock in the United Kingdom because there were no people.

"What do you mean 'no people'?" Annie asked as she handed her son to me.

I took Viktor and hefted him on my hip before going to sit beside Peeta. "No people…everyone…died." I shifted Baby Viktor so he sat on Peeta's lap. "I guess?" It came out more of a question than intended but I personally didn't want to jump to conclusions. After all we're only looking at the land from a distance, for all we know we could be on the wrong side of the island.

It was then Haymitch decided to jump in. "Let's not all panic yet. We don't really know what's going on over here alright? We haven't been to Ireland or England yet."

"We're passing Ireland." Gale tossed in helpfully.

"I know that." Haymitch sighed. "But we don't know for sure what's going on yet, so let's all just remain calm and see what happens. After all, Johnny is the Captain for a reason."

"Because he owns the ship." Gale and I muttered simultaneously much to Effie's displeasure; after all it isn't at all proper behavior to mutter rude things about the Captain of the ship.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

We didn't have to wait long to find out what's going on, in fact we only had to wait a few hours. Everyone was lounging in the Salon when a sting of very colorful language wafted into our ears, something Annie wasn't too happy about. Following the string of words was the sound of a bottle being broken and the stampede of men no-doubt fighting.

I wisely didn't move to investigate.

Neither did Peeta, Effie, Annie or Haymitch.

Gale and Finnick however, had other things in mind and immediately sprang into action ready to duel out vigilantly justice.

"Sounds like a fight." I muttered and looked up at Peeta who surprisingly didn't seem to care about whatever the kerfuffle was about. "Peeta? I love you." It was out of the blue with probably a fight going on somewhere nearby and it was not at all romantic or planned but I didn't get a chance to clear the air before, and it looks like I won't be able to so the least I can do is make sure Peeta knows I love him. "I think I've always loved you and I'm pretty damn sure I _will _always love you."

Peeta smiled down at me and gave me a light kiss on the lips before murmuring, "I love you too Katniss. Always have, always will."

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and lean in for a proper heart pounding kiss. "So you'll have me?"

At that he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Have you? If you mean if I'll marry you of course I will-I'd marry you right now if we could find the Captain." He pulled me a little closer and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Though for some reason I doubt he'd be honored."

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Someone screamed, could be man or woman, I really don't know. What I _do _know is that they ruined the moment Peeta and I was having.

Around our little section people started to get really uneasy and nervous; not that they didn't have a right to, I mean someone just-

"That wasn't too smart a thing to do." Effie mumbled and stood up. "Come on, let's get going." She hauled Peeta and me up by our shirts before motioning for Annie to follow. "We don't want to be around if they start panicking." She explained, pointing at Haymitch to lead the way.

Which he did, grudgingly. "Sorry to spoil your romantic moment." He muttered, and I actually think he genuinely meant it.

Haymitch led us to the bridge, which I guess _is _the most secure place to be if the passengers start getting unruly. There was a massive lock to latch on the inside and all of the controls were located here-I think-so honestly I was not about to question his logic. Plus Peeta was right here with me holding my hand so if something was going to happen, now would be a good time.

"Hey you all-Haymitch?" A middle aged man wearing an officer's uniform confronted us, one hand resting on the gun at his side. "What are you doing here? And why have you lead-oh! My apologies Miss Katniss." He gave me a slight bow. "Come in, come in. Have a seat if you like. Can I get you something to drink?" He motioned me further inside.

"Oh yeah grovel at her feet Allen. Go on Sweetheart, and take lover-boy with you." Haymitch shoved us unceremoniously further into the room, away from the center control panel. "Go with them Annie, and watch your son."

"Something's not right." Annie stated, hefting Viktor on her hip. "Shouldn't there be more people here? And what was that…that declaration earlier? And where's Finnick?"

"All good questions Annie, but I'm sure Haymitch and Effie are trying to figure that our now." I tried to console her but let's face it; you don't turn to me for emotional comfort. You find Effie or someone with a bit more of a softer disposition. Like Peeta.

But I wasn't about to hand over Peeta to her.

I gave her an awkward hug and ruffled Viktor's messy hair. "Hey Baby Boy, what's going on? See all that water? Isn't it amazing?" I pointed out the large pane of glass. "Look at all that water!"

While we all tried to distract Viktor and keep our minds off of the tense situation, Effie, Haymitch and the man named Allen spoke in hushed tones. Though they didn't stay hushed for long, within ten minutes voices were raised, curses were thrown back and forth along with some questioning of intelligence and even Effie started to get a bit catty.

"I'm really struggling to see the bright side of this situation." Annie muttered from her position on the floor. She was hovering over Viktor as he stared out at the ocean, his nose literally up against the glass. "And when will they tell us what's going on?"

"Safe to assume there was a fight." I offered and Peeta squeezed my arm. Apparently I needed to be a bit more sensitive. "Of course Finnick is alright. He's _always _alright-and Gale's with him, which means everything's going to be just fine. In fact the people who should be worrying are those standing in their way." I laughed nervously and patted her shoulder, which did not have the soothing affect I thought it would. "And the bright side? Uh…"

Thankfully Effie decided to save me by interrupting. "Gather round you all." She pulled my arm back and patted Peeta's shoulder. "This is Officer Allen." She gestured to the middle aged man they were arguing with. "He has some…disheartening news I'm afraid."

Allen nodded as Effie stepped aside and all eyes landed on him. "It looks like something happened over here in England as well." Officer Allen answered calmly, though he did look nervous and slightly ill. "There are dead-excuse me Miss-" He apologized and nodded at Baby Viktor. "Bodies lying about the country side and roads. We will not be docking here…we might…become contaminated."

I nodded, understanding completely and stared out at the now morbidly beautiful scene that stretched out before us.

Hard to imagine that just a few days ago I was in the lap of luxury sailing across the ocean to the promised land of England where my biggest problem was turning the Captain of this ship down so I could marry my handsome baker. Now here we all stood looking at a sinister country that beckons us to our death. It was blissful believing the lie that once we reach the United Kingdom all will be well; that there would be healthy wonderful people that will welcome us with open arms and smiles that I could marry whomever I chose and we could live in a meadow and settled down and have kids.

I want that illusion back.

I wasn't to hope that I can have that life!

Why do things _always _have to be so tough?! Why?!

I just want to be with Peeta and have a wonderful, happy family! Why is that so hard to do?!

"So that's England?" Annie pointed out the window and her son followed suit.

"Technology Ma'am that is the United Kingdom I believe." Allen nodded and took a deep bracing breath. I felt the urge to pat his back sympathetically. "Though right now where that is doesn't really matter…we can't dock there without risking everyone's lives."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"What about all these other counties?" Peeta pointed down at the large world map spread out atop the table. "Do we know what's going on with them?"

Allen stared down at the map for a few seconds before shrugging. "I certainly don't. Maybe the Captain does but…as far as I know we know nothing of them."

Peeta glanced around before locking his gaze with me. "Then shouldn't we find out? I mean we've already come so far."

No one said anything for a few seconds; I myself was trying to wrap my mind around what he was saying. Just keep sailing? Keep wondering the ocean? What if we don't find anywhere else? What if all of the counties are…dead?

Just then the door swung open and in stumbled Gale and Finnick with a bloody Jonny braced on their shoulders. "Hey." Gale greeted, trust him to still know how to talk and be cheeky while holding up the Captain of the ship. Together he and Finnick walked Johnny to one of the large chairs and plopped him-rather roughly-down into it.

"Boys you can be a little gentler with him." Effie chided but made no move to adjust his no doubt uncomfortable position.

Honestly I don't think your spine is meant to bend that way.

Finnick snorted but held his tongue in favor of reassuring his wife and holding his son. "Are you okay?" He asked as he took Viktor from her arms and kissed her.

Gale however rolled his eyes and massaged his shoulder while huffing. "Sorry Effie but the bas-I mean _Captain _punched me in my _face _and _stomach!_ Forgive me if I don't feel like treating him like a fucking Fairy Princess!"

"Excuse me?" I butted in. "He _punched _you?!"

"Yes! More than twice! And I was only trying to help the bastard 'cause he was only going to be knocked unconscious-lot of good that did! Wish-fucking hell I'm bleeding! Someone cut my arm open!" Gale thrust the back of his forearm out for us to see. "Who did that?!"

"Oh dear." Effie tutted and inspected his injury. "Better sew that up and disinfect it. Do you happen to have a medical kit here?"

Wordlessly Allen retrieved the kit for her and Effie set to work mending Gale's arm.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

Before Johnny woke up we were ushered out of the bridge and back into a now spotless Salon by a very agitated Allen. He was polite, but stiff-obviously his mind was weighing heavy with the situation. As usual we were greeted by the waiters and waitresses, escorted to our own little table and offered drinks and snacks. He walked with us to our little section before bowing slightly. "I should get back."

"Wait." I caught his arm before he could leave. "Allen, what's the plan? What's the next step?"

Allen stared down at me for a few seconds, his eyes intense and full of apprehension. "I'm sorry, I don't know. That's for the Captain to decide."

He said he didn't know, but he does know something. It's in his eyes. "Allen please. I need to know."

"I…I really-it's not my place Miss Katniss." He shook his head, bowed and quickly left.

Things were quiet for a few seconds before Haymitch spoke; well he grunted, sighed, coughed then spoke. "It's not his fault Sweetheart, don't get annoyed at him." He toasted to the…well I don't really know whom he toasted to before downing his entire drink. "He isn't permitted to say anything to anyone of the passengers. No matter how privileged they are."

"So…what now?" I looked around the room at Haymitch, Finnick, Annie and Baby Viktor, Effie, Gale and finally Peeta who wordlessly opened his arms and I slipped into them, immediately comforted.

"Now," Haymitch sighed and stood up. Without looking I knew he was making a beeline for the alcohol on the little rolling cart tucked away in the corner. "We keep going."

"But where to?" I peered at him over Peeta's shoulder. "Where is Johnny leading us to now?"

No one said anything, and in that silence I got the answer I've been ignoring.

He doesn't know.

Nobody knows.

We just keep going until we die, or we find another country.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

L.

Comments? Reviews? All would be nice.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all!

This is the end, it got rather long-I really got into this chapter. -L

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air

Chapter 24

Captain Johnny was depressed.

He was _very _depressed.

Apparently so depressed the crew didn't know night from day because he kept mixing up orders.

Okay honestly I don't know any of this for sure because I haven't _seen _him let alone spoken to him in days. I've heard all of this from Gale and we all know how _he _can be at times. But then again Haymitch has been muttering some things along the same lines so maybe Johnny really is depressed.

"Catnip, Bread Boy what are you doing?" Gale's loud, tired voice called to us from across the Salon. He was always like that, it's like he physically never tires. He may _sound _tired and exhausted and in need of sleep but he hardly ever looks it.

Weirdo.

"Hello to you too Gale." I greeted as he jogged up to our little section. "Want some water?"

Gale chuckled and grinned as he sat down opposite us and accepted the ice cold glass of water one of the waiters brought to him on a tray. "Well you're awful nice. Guess Bread Boy really does wonders for you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he downed half the contents of the glass. "Good thing you two are…_together_ again hm?"

"Gale, why did you come find us?" Peeta cut right to the chase, no matter what he still couldn't really deal with Gale all that well for too long. Not that I blame him, hell Gale grates on my nerves more often than not and I practically grew up with him.

"Oh yeah Haymitch wants you two up in the bridge…especially you Bread Boy." He shrugged coolly and empted the rest of the water. "Let's get a move on shall we? Things are getting really tense now."

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

We obliged the half-assed message and went to the bridge to find a very pissed off Haymitch, an unkempt Captain Johnny, and many nervous officers clustered around a table. Oh and one displeased Effie. "You called for us?" I asked as soon as I stepped through the threshold; wow Gale wasn't joking when he said the atmosphere here was tense. Actually it was beyond tense. It was so tense I'm sure I could have cut the air with a soup spoon.

"Yes yes Dear come in. Is Peeta w-oh there you are, come in come in sit down." Effie gushed over us, within seconds she was hovering around us picking at our clothes and fixing our hair; I suspect it was because she needed a distraction.

"Effie leave them alone they aren't children." Haymitch growled. He was not in a pleasant mood. "We have things to discuss."

"Things like what?" I asked and took the seat offered to me across from him. "What's going on?" Silently Peeta slid down into the chair beside me and clasped my hand in his. "And why's the Captain like…that." It was the only polite way I could figure to phrase the sad, pathetic Johnny that sat before us. He was propped up in a chair but he looked like he wasn't even there; his blonde hair was a greasy mess, his shirt was crumpled and slept in, his pants were twisted in a way that looked very uncomfortable-in short he was just a hollow shell of the once powerful man I knew.

No one said anything for a long time. Well maybe it just felt long but as usual Gale was the one to break it. "The Captain is fucking useless."

"Gale!" Effie immediately admonished him, but none of the officers looked offended, in fact some of them looked relieved that he said it aloud. "Have some respect!"

Gale snorted and leaved over the table to grab a croissant. "It's the truth. Look at him." We all glanced at Johnny but he didn't even blink. "Hopeless."

"Okay so Johnny's had a…a…nervous breakdown." I groped to find the perfect phase. "But there must be some sort of…guild to go by?" I knew I was being optimistic. This entire trip was done on a Plan A without a Plan B; there was no back-up, no emergency exit strategy, or safety net.

We were all living in a fantasy world since the beginning of the trip. We were all heavily dosed with Captain Johnny's opportunism and enthusiasm that if we could just make it to the United Kingdom everything will be alright. If we could just cross the ocean we would be able to live the perfect life.

No one really thought otherwise. And why would we when we had such a charismatic, confident, intelligent leader that thought of everything?

Well we thought he thought of everything.

To be fair Johnny _did _think of everything.

Except a back-up plan.

Everything was riding on England, and now England was no more.

"There isn't a back-up plan if that's what's you're asking." Allen answered sullenly. I met his disheartened gaze and as much as I wanted to make his frown go away, I knew I couldn't. This was a dire situation and I was completely out of my element.

I sighed and looked around the room at the many faces, if they were at the end of their rope they've asked the best to be here I assume. But where's Finnick? Didn't he grow up in water? Isn't he a water baby-shouldn't they have asked him to come? Surely he might have an idea of what to do now? "Finnick." I stated, a little too loudly and forcefully. Great, now they'll think _I've _gone off it as well. "Where's Finnick?

"Catnip this isn't a party you know." Gale drawled. "What th-"

"He grew up in water, he's a water baby surely he'd be of _some _sort of help." I squeezed Peeta's hand and felt his familiar fingers wrap securely around my own. "I think if we're going to be thinking outside the box we need as much help as possible."

Nobody said anything for awhile until Haymitch let out a long suffering sigh accompanied with a nod. "Go fetch the boy." He waved someone off but pointed a finger at Peeta and me. "But you two aren't stupid. Start talking."

Peeta and I shared a look before he cleared his throat. "What about what I said earlier?" He met Allen's worried gaze. "Why wouldn't that work?"

Haymitch massaged his forehead and swirled the remnants of his drink. "You're idea…yes I remember you muttering on about something. What was it again?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at Haymitch and instead squeezed Peeta's hand, just in case he got the urge to insult Haymitch. Besides we all knew the type of person Haymitch is; he isn't exactly the warm, encouraging parental figure-that was Effie-Haymitch is the strict, crude, rude, alcoholic alpha male in the pack.

And he wasn't going to change any time soon.

"My idea…okay. Can I take a look at the maps?" Peeta asked and immediately a large World Map was set out in front of us and the light above us clicked on. The map took up the entire table, forcing Haymitch to pick up his alcoholic beverage. Slightly confused I tried to read the map, but all of the lines didn't make any sense to me having never really learned all of the nautical terms. I mean I knew North, South, East and West but pinpointing things? Yeah right.

"If I may," The young officer that caught me with Johnny stepped forward. "We are here." He pointed to the upper part of what I think is Ireland. Or maybe it's really the United Kingdom? "And we are going in this direction." He then dragged his pointer finger further up to Iceland.

"Iceland." Peeta read out loud. "Any particular reason?" He looked up from the map and glanced around at the officers. "Who said to go there? Why? What's the reasoning?"

"There isn't any reason other than we needed somewhere else to look." Haymitch answered without any emotion.

"Okay." Peeta nodded and looked up. "We need to change course. Preferably south."

"Hold on there," Haymitch held up his glass for someone to refill. "Explain your thoughts boy you aren't the one in charge here."

At that he blushed but nodded and folded his hands in front of him. "Right, uhm, you see I think its best we avoid major first world countries because North America was a first world, and so was the United Kingdom." Peeta gestured vaguely out the window. "So maybe we should stop taking a risk by looking at such large countries and try to locate some smaller ones."

"Not a bad idea." Finnick's familiar voice wafted into our ears, I looked over my shoulder to see him coming in escorted by an officer. "Was briefed on the way here." He grinned and took the seat beside me. "I agree with Peeta about avoiding the first world countries, I've been thinking that maybe there were some self sufficient places that survived and if we could find one then…"

"Isn't this ship self sufficient?" I asked Haymitch, remembering someone saying something along those lines and if it's really true why worry so much? Why can't we just float along the ocean till we all die?

"Yes."

"Then why-"

"Can't we just play it safe and continue living on this ship for the rest of our natural lives?" Haymitch finished my question, with a bit more bite than I would have. "Because Sweetheart, though it is possible it's not exactly feasible nor ideal if there is the chance of actually living on land somewhere."

Finnick tapped my shoulder. "The threat of dying is also higher in the water. You see a lot of storms, rough waters and such happen out here, not to mention the fact that this ship can't continue to sail without any maintenance, and that sort of work needs a dock."

"Never mind Sweetheart's ignorant questions get back to what you were saying before boy." Haymitch growled.

Well excuse me for not knowing how a damn ship works. Jeez if I'm such a bother why'd they ask me to come? I could have just hung back with Annie and Baby Viktor.

Finnick nodded and stared down at the map, running his fingers over various country lines, and tracing nonsensical patterns; well in my eyes they were nonsensical. "Is there an old trading route map?" He asked without looking up and within seconds another map was placed atop this one. "Thanks."

"What the hell are you doing?" Gale muttered and leaned over to look at the maps, but no one answered him.

After a few quiet minutes Finnick took a deep breath and looked up. "Alright, here's my two cents." He looked around to make sure everyone was listening. "I think that we should definitely avoid all of the integrated countries because if you take a close look," He pointed down at the trading route map and traced some lines. "A lot of the major trading routes followed these paths to the United Kingdom and America, and look what happened to them. It's a safe bet that perhaps all of the major countries or countries that were heavily involved with trade aren't going to be safe for us."

What Finnick said made a lot of sense to me, and judging from the nodding of Haymitch and Allen it made sense to them as well. "Well where can we go then?" I asked.

Once again both Finnick and Peeta stared down at the maps, but I focused on Peeta tracing patterns and running calculations in his head and honestly I couldn't help but feel my heart swell with pride at my Peeta, the man I know who is in his element in the kitchen, sit down and look so calm, collected and in control making plans for our future.

Right then and there I knew he really was the man for me.

"Here." Both Finnick and Peeta pointed to the same little speck towards the southern part of the Indian Ocean; literally it's just a speck on the trading map. I lifted up the corner of the map to try and find the same speck on the World Map.

I had a hell of a hard time.

"It's called the Territory of the French Southern and Antarctica Lands." I read aloud and glanced at Peeta. "Are you sure this is even a country?"

"Even if it isn't, we can at least check it out. After all," He pointed at the speck then made a line all the way to Australia then New Zealand. "If there's nothing there we can check out Australia and if there's nothing there there's New Zealand."

I looked up at Haymitch then at Allen; they seemed deep in thought so I glanced over at Johnny. Well glanced over at the chair he use to be in but he was nowhere to be found. Suppose he left some time ago.

"You heard them get moving. Change the course." Haymitch ordered.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

A week later and things were brilliant.

Apparently they had changed the course to the tiny little speck of land in the Indian Ocean and upped the engine power to get out of the trading routes as quickly as possible.

But that's not the reason for me saying things are brilliant, I say it is because my amazing baker is now the one in charge! Of course it was really Haymitch who's in charge-I'm just gloating- but Peeta spent more time up in the bridge, everyone kept us in the loop, and there was just a little more hope in the filtered air. But as usual with the good comes that bad and Gale's snide comments jumped up a peg or too and Effie upped her mothering but all in all things seemed to be going good for most people.

Annie was also bursting with pride because Finnick was also up in the bridge a lot with Peeta and the officers, making decisions and altering courses and stuff. To be honest I don't _really _know what's going on. I have a general idea but to say I'm heavily involved like Peeta, Finnick, Haymitch and Gale are would be a big fat lie.

For once no one was asking me to do anything, to be up front leading anybody, or to be there at meetings and listen to people. No one was depending on me to live; now I was depending on them and I wasn't about to change that.

I've played the heroine long enough and I'm more than willing to step aside and let others stand in the spotlight.

So essentially everyone was happy. Well everyone except Johnny that is.

Johnny broke down and he didn't seem to be getting any better. He was now basically locked in his room with an attendant constantly with him-everyone was in fear he just might commit suicide-and he wasn't really allowed any visitors. But that was three days ago when I last inquired about him and today I'm going to try and see him again.

Hopefully he's a little better now.

I made my way up to the Captain's quarters to see two very tall, muscular and _mean _looking sailors standing in front of his door. "Hi. Can I see the Captain today?" I asked politely and tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

They eyed me for a few long seconds. "Why?"

"Because I know he's not doing too well and I'm concerned." I answered truthfully.

"You may go in for a maximum of thirty minutes." One of them answered and simultaneously they both stepped to the side and one opened the door for me. That was easy.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

"Hi Johnny." I greeted softly as the door shut behind me and I heard the two massive sailors step back into place.

Johnny was propped up against the headboard, blankets nestled around him with the lights dimmed to a soothing glow but he looked acutely uncomfortable. Like someone shoved a needle into his ass. It was truly a pathetic sight to see a man fall from graces so high; Johnny always exuded confidence, happiness and power-now he looked like a kicked puppy.

"How are you? Can I come in?"

"You're already in." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

Slowly I walked to his bedside which was cluttered with more blankets that he most likely threw off of him. "Can I get you anything?" Though for some reason I doubted I could fetch him anything he didn't already have. On the bedside table sat a pile of books, several bottles of water, pain killers, a tissue box and oddly enough medicated lip balm.

He took a deep breath then let it our slowly. I watched as his cheeks puffed up and his mouth opened; he still looked handsome even if he was having a nervous breakdown. His eyes had dark circles under them, his lips were chapped his blonde hair tangled and stuck up at odd angles but he still had this irresistible charm to him. "I really thought…I really thought that…"

"It's okay." I soothed and gingerly I sat on his bed. "We all thought what you did."

"I lead an entire crew with passengers on a wild goose chase."

"You gave us hope. That's more than we could have ever wished for; especially after all that we went through in…back there."

Johnny tilted his head to look at me. "I'm sorry Katniss…so very sorry." He apologized; I could see the pain in his watery eyes. "I really thought I could save everyone…that I could save _you_." There was so much emotion in his gaze, so much passion that it actually hurt my chest.

Slowly I reached over and took his cold hand in my own. "Johnny please, you did save us all from that horrible horrible disease. That's much more than I ever could thank you for." Subconsciously I squeezed his fingers. "You're the Captain of this ship Johnny and if it weren't for you, I'm fairly sure that all of us would be dead right now. Because of you and your unrelenting hope we are alive today."

He groaned and shut his eyes. "I know, I know if it weren't for me all of you could have died with your family an-"

"Thanks to you we now have an opportunity to live!" I resisted the urge to hit him, only because he looked so ill and depressed right now. "So Plan A didn't work out. We still have Plan B."

"What's Plan B? We don't _have _a Plan B…there's only Plan A and Plan A failed w-"

"Peeta and Finnick came up with a Plan B." I had no idea how he would take me saying that knowing that Peeta isn't exactly on his favorites list but on the other side it is a glimmer of hope.

"You're boyfriend?"

"My fiancé and Finnick have come up with a doable Plan B and actually it's going ahead right now. Didn't anyone tell you?"

He shrugged and shifted. "Maybe…I don't know." He avoided my eyes and sighed. "You're not going to leave him are you." It was a statement, not a question. "You're not going to marry me despite the fact that I can give you a better life."

As much as I wanted to say 'No Johnny! I _do_ want to marry you! You do have a chance!' I knew those words would _never _leave my lips because in my heart, I want Peeta and only Peeta. Theoretically life would be easier and much more luxurious with Johnny but it can never really happen. "I love Peeta." Was all I said.

"I know…I always knew."

"Then why try?"

"Why not try Katniss? What did I have to lose when I had everything to gain?" He chanced a glance at me before staring at the wall above my head. "I knew deep down you'd never marry me, but I had to try otherwise it would be my biggest regret. I've regretted a lot of things in my life; I didn't want to add you to that list as well."

Johnny's words made my heart pound loud and strong in my ears and I knew my face was bright red, but I knew better than to say a word. Politely I excused myself and left.

I knew Johnny could spin magic with words, but I had no idea just how powerful he could be.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

The next day while I was in Annie's room having a late lunch with her and Baby Viktor-who decided today would be the day to refuse any sort of sock, shoe or bootie be placed upon his tiny little feet-several officers came knocking on the door gruffly asking us to follow them up to the bridge. It was alarming and worrying because no matter how much I questioned them, they adamantly refused to answer me and though I had no problem resorting to physical threats; let's just say they were more than twice my size. Even the smallest one.

As soon as we stepped into the bridge though my world was thrown for a loop because there was wine and wine glasses, many congratulations and huge grins all around.

"What-what's-"

"Catnip!"

"Katniss!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Annie!"

So many people spoke at once my head began to spin with the erratic movements and loud laughing but soon enough Peeta pulled me into his arms and place a long, wonderful kiss on my lips. "What's that for?" I asked as soon as he pulled away.

"Look out there, _that_ is the French Southern and Antarctica Lands." He pointed out the large pane of windows.

I nearly fainted. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.

So this is the Territory of the French Southern and Antarctica Lands.

I stared at the built up, unexpectedly bustling land. It was rather small in comparison; but there were buildings, houses, and most importantly people! Men, women and children all walking around, talking and even laughing! They seemed healthy and happy!

Is this an illusion? How can this be?

"We were right." Finnick and Peeta stated loudly and proudly.

_Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air _

A few hours later, dressed in our finest proper wear the officers and us-not the passengers or crew just yet-all lined up along the lower deck to leave the ship for the first time in, well weeks. Surprisingly Captain Johnny was able to drag himself out of bed and into what I suspect is his finest Captain's suit; calmly with no indication of his previous breakdown, he faced us all, eyes lingering on Haymitch, Finnick and Peeta.

"First of all, thank you. Thank you Allen, Haymitch, Effie, Finnick and Peeta." He took a deep breath before continuing on. "If it wasn't for you all we wouldn't be here today because I as your Captain failed you and for that I am really and truly sorry. A good Captain should plan for everything, in my haste I neglected to do so. But thanks to you great, amazing people," He leveled his gaze at the officers lined up with buttoned up fancy suit jackets and hats on their heads. "You have led this ship to a promised land. This situation is new to me as it is to you and I know I don't have to say it but alas, I will; please remember to conduct yourselves in a calm, respectful manor and try and gather as much information as possible." With that said he turned on his heel and immediately two senior officers flanked him and they proceeded down the gangway; soon after all the other officers with their heads held high and back straight followed.

With a nervous glance at one another together Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Annie and Baby Viktor walked down the gangway and out into the new promise land with renewed hope in our hearts.

Maybe, just maybe we can all make a new happy life in this strange land.

Trapped In A Bubble Made Of Air ~ End 

L.

This is the end, thank you all for reading and sticking with me. As some who read while this was being written will know this all started on a whim and I had no idea how it would end, but thanks to many encouraging, thoughtful reviews this went from a one-shot to a twenty-four chapter story with over one-hundred reviews. I am truly thankful and appreciative of all who took the time to review and hope that you all enjoyed it. But I know that I cannot please everyone and if you do not like it I welcome constructive reviews to help me improve my writing skills.

Also, if you enjoyed this and would like to keep up with my latest works check out the links in my profile and check out my other stories.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


End file.
